Second Best
by Heidi Mae
Summary: Post finale: A shocking secret is revealed changing everything for Elena and Damon. The aftermath tests relationships, friendships and family allegiances. Can they come together and survive the biggest threat Mystic Falls has ever had? Revised summary
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Second best

**Summary**: Post finale: A shocking secret is revealed changing Elena Gilbert's world forever. But she's not in it alone. Damon realizes just how much being her best friend means to him as he helps her pick up the pieces. But who will she turn to when she's whole again?T for now may change later. Takes place 2 weeks after the events of founders day. Center focus will be on the S/E/D triangle with some outside interference.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Though I wish Damon was real and I was Elena. cough.. but anyway.. this is just for fun no copyright infringement intended.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one:**

Elena sighed as she sat in the waiting room mulling over the aftermath of founders day. She should have known when she heard the noise not to follow it. She has been around the supernatural long enough to use common sense. But no.. she had to go in there. Even when Damon rushed in to stop her she still didn't listen she followed him in there.

Elena tried push her thoughts away. Sh didn't want to see it anymore. But it wouldn't go away. The memories of that night haunted her. The blood... so much blood... smeared down the wall leading to a large pool on the floor. It didn't take her long to figure out who the blood belonged to. Her father's severed fingers sitting on the counter his ring ironically gleaming brighter then ever as Elena screamed.

She shook her head again trying to suppress the memory away. She was so glad Damon was there to hold her together to hep her clean up the mess and then to save Jeremy when they realized what he had done. Stefan was unreachable that night and it still bothered her. Even now when the night in question is mentioned he changes the subject and it bothers Elena. She would really like to know what it is he doesn't want her to know.

The nurse finally came out with Jeremy's counselor right behind her.

"You can see him now Ms. Gilbert" the nurse said politely.

"But only for a few minutes. Your presence upsets him. We need to avoid upsetting him" Doug said smiling weakly. Elena was really starting to dislike Jeremy's appointed counselor. She wanted to be there for him to make things right with him. This guy kept pushing her away.

"He needs time." Doug broke into her angry thoughts "Time away from everything to heal"

"What are you talking about?" Elena said "Away?"

"Perhaps your Aunt will fill you in. I really must be going" Doug said "Only a few minutes" He added glancing at Jeremy's nurse who nodded briefly.

Elena was seeing red as she entered Jeremy's room. She realized she screwed up as a big sister to him, But all she wanted to do was help him.

"Hey Jer" Elena said softly pulling up a chair next to him.

"Just go" He said flatly. "Its the same thing every time you visit me. I don't want to forgive you Elena. I just need you to leave me alone"

"But Jer .. I just want to help you" She begged tears starting to form.

"I don't want your help just go" He said angrily turning his face to the wall.

Elena chocked back sobs as she left the hospital.

* * *

Damon slowly circled the hospital waiting for Elena to leave. He really hoped Jeremy would recover soon. he hated lingering around hospitals.

"Why did that damn kid have to go and try and turn himself anyway" Damon muttered. Knowing damn well it was his own fault. He tried to help the kid hell he even wanted to bond with Elena's brother and he just screwed it all up. He was never meant to be the hero and that night proved it. But yet here he was doing it again.

Stefan either just didn't believe him when he told him Katherine killed John or wasn't concerned about it. He didn't take Damon's warning seriously at all. Of course he had to leave out the porch incident so.. the story didn't really make sense.

_'...But Elena believed me, _Damon thought, _She is the only one. It has been 2 weeks and no animal attacks nothing out of the ordinary has happened at all. But this only convinces me she is out there somewhere planning something. Whatever it is it can't be _good'

"If Stefan won't take me seriously then I will have to have to bodyguard our girlfriend" Damon said out loud.

He watched her closely as she left the hospital. Her hair was in a loose simple ponytail. It was a style he had never seen her wear before and it really took his breath away. A few strands has escaped and framed her face. She was just wearing simple jeans and a t shirt. But Damon held his breath taking her in. She was so naturally beautiful. He swore at himself yet again for that night. For actually thinking that evil bitch was her.

Elena started walking toward the boarding house. Damon frowned wondering where her car was. He rushed up to her and she jumped.

"Do you always have to sneak up me!" She whirled around and put her hand on her hip and glared at him. But her eyes danced just enough for him to catch and he smirked.

"It's so much more fun this way" He said leaning in and winking at her.

"For who?" She countered her eyes losing the sadness altogether.

"Well for you of course" Damon said gently taking her hand. "You don't like to admit it but you... Elena Gilbert are a woman who likes to be kept on your toes" he kissed her hand and released it gently.

Elena blushed and looked away.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked twirling the end of her ponytail absent mindley.

"Just watching out for you" He said knowing he could never lie to her.

"I'll be fine remember?" She smiled holding up her hand with her father's ring on it.

"That didn't save John" Damon reminded her.

Her face fell as the memory came crashing back again. Damon grimaced as he realised he had once again let his words hurt her.

"I'm sorry" He said painfully as he pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine" She said pulling back. "Your right and I'm glad your around actually. With everything going on. It.. you have a calming effect on me."

Damon's eye searched her face for something else... something... _more_.

"Your my best friend" She said. "I'm glad you have my back"

"Let's just get you back to your precious Stefan" Damon said his face blank as he led her to his car.

* * *

Damon had a weird feeling as he started toward the boarding house. He decided to park far away and walk up slowly.

"Bad feeling?" Elena whispered. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"Shh" He hushed her. They started slowly for the boarding house. Elena's feet making to much noise. He rolled his eyes.

Trust me. He mouthed and quickly picked her up walking as quietly as he could. She trusted him and didn't make a sound. He felt a strange sensation holding her body against his. he wanted to pull her closer to scream out she's mine. But he kept silent his face blank. Reminding himself yet again that she was Stefan's.

He could hear Stefan's voice and a female voice as they drew close to the boarding house. Damon set her down gently and started walking closer motioning for Elena to stay back.

He peered into the window and and gaped. It was Katherine.. and Stefan. Katherine was kissing him and Stefan wasn't stopping her. _Did he think she was Elena?_

"Katherine" Stefan pulled away "Stop. Why are you here? You promised me you wouldn't come back"

_'What the hell?_ Damon thought.

"Would you believe that I missed you?" She said sweetly laughing a little.

"I told you last time... Katherine. It's not going to happen. I will stay here and do what you asked me to do."

"I gave you the task Stefan. I can take it away" She hissed.

"You don't control me Katherine. I think I have proventhat to you a few times over the years" Stefan said smirking.

"Your here because of me Stefan. I told you to some and protect the girl you agreed. I did not tell you to fall in love with her, I don't recall that ever being part of our agreement. " Katherine snapped pushing him against the wall.

Damon felt like his head was spinning. _Stefan knew all along that Katherine was alive? Yet he still put them all through the torture of opening the tomb. He allowed his own brother to believe the love of his life was dead for ever a century? _Damon felt his blood begin to boil.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. Dating her was the best way to keep her close and keep her from Damon. That's what you wanted" Stefan said struggling against her grip.

"Yes.. I knew Damon had heard of her and was coming here. I was worried about him hurting her or turning her. I wanted you to keep her away from him Stefan. I didn't want you to **date**her. That only challenged him" Katherine said sighing.

_'Katherine and Stefan... they had conspired to keep me away from Elena_?' Damon thought emotion's he didn't understand overwhelming him as he forced himself to stay quiet and listen.

"Well it worked I kept her safe. But I fell in love with her. I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. I wont let her go now to be with you. I'm sorry" Stefan said seeming to struggle with the words. "She is different from you. She isn't manipulative and cunning. She's sweet and innocent.. she's"

"**Human**" Katherine finished "She is what I would be if I was human,. Which is what you always wished back then. You loved the humanity in me. You were the only one who ever got to see it. But you hated the monster in me, The primal instincts. The same ones you hate on yourself. It forced me to seek out your brother because I could use those instincts with him."

"Katherine" Stefan sighed hurt oozing from his voice.

"It's true Stefan. You only loved a part of me and not the whole me. I love all of you good and bad."

"And Damon" Stefan said roughly.

"I didnt love him like you" She scoffed. "He was just an outlet for the part me myself you wouldn't let me be. Had you just accepted me"

Damon felt her words slide through him like a knife.

"Things would have been different." Katherine let go of him and sighed. "What a tangled web we weave"

"What happens when Elena changes" She shot at him and his eyes widened.

"If you love her you want her forever right?" Katherine pressed.

"No never. I will never turn her."

"That's ridiculous" Katherine snapped "Your going to just watch her grow old and die?"

"Yes I am and it's not ridiculous. I would never take away her humanity it's what I love so much about her"

"What does Elena think about this?" Katherine questioned her eyes piercing into his.

"We haven't discussed it" Stefan muttered.

"You make decisions for her?" Katherine snapped "Stefan don't you get it? You love Elena because she is human and she looks like me. Your fantasy the one you had back then of us living a normal domesticated life together. It works with her. She can fit that role for you. But she will always be second best. She will never be me."

"You broke your promise Stefan." She sneered. "Your first promise. The one you made the night I came to you and showed you I was alive. The night I **_chose you_**" She said fiercely each word dripping with emotion.

Damon cringed as he listened to her unknowing confession.

"You denied me then Stefan. Because of your fear of your brother and what he would do if he found out. Your fear and guilt and your damned hero complex denied me. But you promised me you would be there is I ever needed you and you promised that if and when he ever moved on we could be together" Her voice trembled as she finished.

Stefan's eyes widened as he looked at Damon peering in the window his eyes furious. The he saw her...she was right behind Damon. She stood completely still her face broken tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Elena?" Stefan said his voice cracking.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Huge thanks to all the reviewers! It made my day! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

"Elena!" Stefan cried out running out the door to her. Katherine followed closely behind him.

"I didn't.. I" Stefan stuttered.

"You lied to me" She managed to say "All along.. our entire relationship was based on a lie."

"No it isn't Elena... it isn't.."

"I heard everything Stefan." She said her voice growing stronger "You came here because she sent you"

"I just wanted to make sure you were protected Elena. The Peirce bloodline is important to me. I have watched it closely over the years." Katherine said looking straight at her doppelganger with interest.

Elena just gaped at her look alike. Her mouth slightly open her eyes confused and hurt as she tried to grasp what had just happened.

"You.. you.." Damon looked from Katherine to Stefan to Elena his face a mix of emotions.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all of that but it's high time you knew the truth" Katherine said glancing at Damon a little sadly.

"You told me I was your first choice... that we could have eternal life together... you could be yourself with me..." Damon accused pain oozing out of his eyes.

"I told you what you wanted to hear" Kathrine snapped. "I'm sorry about hurting you. Had I known my little trysts with you would ultimately cost me the only person I could be vulnerable around and show my humanity too. I would have done things differently"

"Katherine..." Stefan said sadly.

"Oh shut up Stefan!" Damon snapped Katherine's words opening up raw scars. "You knew.. you did this whole time. You never bothered to tell me the bitch was alive?"

"I was afraid" Stefan said looking down "Of how you would handle it. You weren't the most stable vampire all the time. I thought.. I couldn't handle it if I caused you to go on some killing spree."

"Oh come off it Stefan!" Elena yelled moving so she was standing next to Damon supporting her friend despite the betrayal she herself was feeling at the moment.

"You cant just decide what people get to know for their own good. Your a freaking vampire not God. Damon could have moved on. A long time ago. You let us open that damn tomb. We put the whole town in danger just to protect your secret!" Elena was shaking she was furious.

"145 years I searched" Damon said to no one in particular. "For nothing."

He turned his gaze to Katherine "You weren't even worth it"

"Neither were you" She spat back coldy.

"Well Stefan he's over it now. He don't have to worry about it anymore. He knows the truth are you going to continue to deny me?" Katherine turned her head to Stefan her eyes softening just enough for him to see.

"Katherine...you know the answer to that" Stefan said looking at Elena.

"Elena please can we go somewhere and talk?"

"No" She said crossing her arms "You broke my trust Stefan."

Bu..

"Again" She added cutting him off. Damon found himself putting his hand on her shoulder. Despite the million emotions racing through him all he could think of was offering her some kind of comfort.

Stefan grimaced but held his comments back as to not upset Elena more. The fur of them stood their right outside the large house. Elena and Damon side by side facing off with Katherine and Stefan. The air was heavy with tension.

"You sent Stefan here to protect me?" Elena finally said looking at Katherine her eyes wanting answers.

"Please Elena let me explain everything to you" Stefan begged.

"No I don't want Stefan's truth" Elena said "I want to hear the Katherine's version"

Katherine laughed in spite of the tension. "You a very interesting little human. So much Peirce in you but mixed with Gilbert" Katherine crinkled her nose a little.

"You killed John" Elena accused fire burning in her eyes at the memory.

"Yes. I did but he screwed things up. He wasn't supposed to kill Peral or Annabelle. He even tried to kill Stefan and Damon. he had to be dealt with. Had I not done it Damon would have eventually anyway. " Katherine glanced at Damon "Now you don't have to kill her father. You should thank me"

"Plus now you have the ring. Isobel was an idiot giving rings to her two men but not her daughter. She has no maternal instinct. That's why I took over and made sure you were protected" Katherine said looking at Elena again.

"Of course had Stefan not messed up and let you guys open that tomb..." Katherine said dramatically.

"I would still be chasing after you like an idiot" Damon murmured.

"Right that.. look it's not my fault that you twisted what we had. Damon I know I made a lot of empty promises to you, But you knew your place. You knew you were the man on the side. You decided to rewrite history not me." Katherine said.

"How can you be so cruel?" Elena hissed at her standing closer to Damon. She could feel how tight his body was he was holding himself tightly against the wave of anger and hurt that was hitting him.

"she's a nasty little bitch" Damon muttered.

"Please let's not get like this. It's really not my style" Katherine said waving her hands. "Besides Damon. I know you loved me in some way. But for the most part it was an obsession a lust for my lifestyle an escape from your pain. A way to be first to beat Stefan. You hated always being the second choice."

"Just stop" Damon growled "I don't want to hear anymore"

"Katherine please stop" Stefan pleaded. "Elena.. please come over here. I don't know what he is going to do" Stefan had worry etched into his face as he looked at his angry brother so close too close Elena in his state.

"I will stand whenever I want" Elena huffed. "I trust him"

"He's so angry Elena... I was afraid of what he would do when he learned the truth. Please move away"

"No!" she spat out "That's your problem Stefan. You always think the worst of everyone. he's upset that doesn't mean he's going to hurt me"

"_He's_ still here you know." Damon spat out moving a little from Elena's body. "And _he_ can defend himself"

Elena grimaced and Damon softened his gaze towards her before glaring again st Stefan.

"I'm pissed Stefan. Very pissed. Because you decided I couldn't know the truth. You went ahead and decided what I was going to do and make my decisions or me. Does that mean I would hurt Elena? No of course not. You should now by now I wouldn't hurt her"

"I agree you should" Katherine said icily glancing st Stefan. Her lips curled into a smile.

"Stefan you really should see how your brother has changed" Katherine said "I mean that night on the porch. When Damon thought I was Elena. When he bared his soul to me he never once looked at me like that."

Elena gasped. Damon took a step back from her and looked at Katherine warningly. The one lie the one thing he wasn't honest with Elena about and now he was going to lose her too.

"No" Damon started to say but Katherine cut him off.

"And you never once kissed me like that either with so much love" She smiled innocently.

"You what!" Stefan rushed Damon pushing him into the wall and almost knocking Elena over in the process.

Katherine caught her arm and steadied her. Elena glared at Katherine.

Damon felt Stefan's hand hit his throat but was focused on Elena. Her reaction to Katherine's revelation. Would she be angry? Upset he lied to her too.

"You" Elena said angrily her voice barley a whisper "How could you steal that moment from me?"

Damon felt an emotion he couldn't place take over his body. What did she mean by that? Stefan's grip tightened and Damon used his power to fight back. He flipped Stefan over and took control clawing at his brother's throat.

Katherine's eyes glanced over at Damon and Stefan. "Get off him!" Katherine yelled pushing Damon backwards. Damon fell to the ground and realized how weak he must look. He was humiliated and raw. Unable to take anymore he ran off into the house. Even Elena could hear his door slamming from outside. She shuddered thinking about the pain he was in.

"I'm leaving" She said trying to keep her strength up long enough to get out of there.

"Elena please..." Stefan begged. "I only wanted to protect you. Then I fell in love with you. I didn't want to lose you"

"Stefan I have to go. I need to be away from you right now. This is to much. It's just to much." Elena's eyes started to fill with tears again.

"Stefan back off." Katherine said taking Elena's arm. "I'll take her home"

"I don't want anything from **you**!" Elena spat out in horror.

"Hey.. I'm just trying to be a good grandmother" Katherine laughed.

"Don't you see what you have done here? To Damon? To me and Stefan.. you just don't care.. you may have wanted to protect me. But emotionally you left a mess of everything" Elena accused fire back in her eyes.

"I tend to do that" Katherine said flippantly "But I don't mean to... not always anyway."

"Things could have been different" She looked at Stefan again and he looked away unable to meet Katherine's gaze.

"I made a mistake" Katherine admitted suddenly looking at no one in particular. "I should have never sent Stefan here. I didn't need to worry about Damon. Actually he has done a better job protecting you then Stefan"

Elena sighed "Please just someone give me a car to borrow. I need to go home"

"Elena let me drive you." Stefan begged.

"Oh Stefan you are just insufferable with her" Katherine said tossing Damon's car keys which were lying on the ground.

"Don't follow me" Elena said looking Stefan in the eyes her brown eyes angry and broken. "Don't call me or write me .. just leave me alone. I will call you when I'm ready to talk"

She whirled away and hurried to Damon's car. Trying to grasp everything that just happened she felt like her whole world just came crashing down.

* * *

Elena got home feeling weary and wrecked. Jenna was in the kitchen.

"Elena?" She called "Can you come in here it's important"

"Okay" Elena sighed "Not like the day could get much worse anyway"

"Elena sit" Her aunt said sitting at the table looking serious. She had a brochure in front of her.

Elena sat warily as her aunt handed her the brochure. It was for for a camp for depressed teenagers.

"Sometimes it helps if they can get away from it all. This place helps them rebuild their lives again. It would be great for Jeremy" Jenna said quietly.

Elena held back a sob. "Will we get to see him?"

"No.. not for the summer. He will be home in the fall. But we can go there on visitors day and see him once a month"

Elena sighed regretting how badly she had failed him as a sister.

"Does he want it?"

"He didn't refuse it" Jenna replied. "Elena it will be good for him"

"Okay" Elena agreed. "If it will help him." She didnt have it in her to fight anymore anyway.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked seeing her swollen eyes and haggard appearance.

"No.. it's been a really rough day. " Elena sighed heading up to her room.

* * *

Damon packed a bag and raced out of the house. Katherine was gone and Stefan was brooding in the living room. Damon ignored his brother's questions as he flew out of the house. His car was gone... Elena she must have took it home with her. He thought. As he started running for her house.

He knocked on the front door and she answered it right away his keys in her hand.

He looked at her broken tear stained face and felt sympathy for her overtake the anger in his heart.

"I thought maybe you could use another 5 minutes..." He said motioning to his bag on the porch.

"Can we make it 10?" she said simply gesturing to the two bags behind her.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Huge thanks to everyone for reading. I hope you are enjoying this story! The reviews have made me so happy! This was completely just a random idea I had. I wasn't even going to write it but the idea just kept nagging at me. So I figured the story wanted to be told. :)_

_I don't have the story laid out but I'm going to work hard to keep the updates coming at a decent pace. Lots of reviews definitely motivate me to keep going and I really appreciate it!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Stefan sat in the parlor staring into the fire trying to grasp where and when everything went so wrong. Elena, she was his everything. The much needed breath of fresh air after 145 years of solace. She was his second chance.

He knew how much it hut Katherine when he rejected her. It hurt him too. Cut him to his core. He betrayed her twice; the first time was when he stupidly told his father the truth about her and then the second time was when he denied her choice and turned her away. It was the single hardest thing Stefan ever had to do. He lived with the loss and regret but it was the only way.

Damon was uncontrollable and so angry. After years and years of choices he will never discuss or even care to think about Stefan had found his humanity and he owed it to his brother to make sure he didn't lose his soul 's obsession with Katherine would have sent him over the edge. Stefan was sure of that. He was okay with Damon taking his anger out on him. After all he made Damon turn he deserved it. Even now through all the pain Stefan didn't regret the decisions he made.

"You keep the people you love safe even if it hurts you" Stefan said out loud.

"Even if it makes them turn against you?" A voice answered

"Katherine" Stefan said not turning around to face her "I didn't hear you come in"

"That's because your weak" She said rudely sitting down next to him.

"At least I'm humane" He answered sniffing the human on her. "You better have left the town first"

"Of course I did. I'm aware of the founder's council. Though it's sweet that you worry" She said her tone softening.

"I wasn't worried about you" He said "You look exactly like Elena. You shouldn't even be in this town"

"Gee thanks Stefan your a real prince charming you know that" Katherine spat. "I get it your in love with the girl but some tact would be nice"

"I'm sorry" he sighed.

"But you knew.. you knew they were there" He accused his tone hardening again.

"Of course I did." She smiled "I wouldn't be Katherine Pierce if I didn't cause a little trouble now would I?"

"You tore lives apart it is not a game" Stefan stressed anger creeping up in him.

"I realize that Stefan" She snapped "I figured it was time for the truth to come out already. I'm sick of the charade"

"You promised me the night you killed John that you weren't coming back" He accused.

"I wasn't planning on it. But that night we connected again. I thought we did anyway. I just couldn't stop thinking about you so I came back" She looked straight at him her eyes open and honest her lips down turned.

"It was a mistake" he said softly "We got caught up in a moment"

"That really hurts Stefan" Katherine said quietly "I loved you for 145 years. You were supposed to be loving me too. You promised me that you wouldn't ever stop." She held up her hand as if to say let me say this."That we couldn't be together because of Damon. I was angry for many years and I tried so many times to erase you. To find someone else and I never could. How can 1 year with someone else erase me? Someone who looks just like me?"

Stefan stared at her unsure of what to say or what to do. "I .. she didn't erase you."

Katherine looked up hopeful. "So what then? Why are you choosing her over me?

"I don't have the choice to be with you. I didn't think I would ever move on but somehow I did. It's not a choice because we weren't together and didn't think we ever could be when I agreed to protect her." Stefan struggled to give her answers he was no longer sure he had.

The sat quiet for a few moments.

"Damon loves her" Katherine seemed to throw the words in Stefan's face he flinched.

"I don't want to talk about that" he growled.

"Well I do" she said coldly "He's better suited for her"

"What?' Stefan said shooting her an_ are you joking _look.

"Well Elena and I while we are very different in many ways ... we both have a wild fire in us. It's in our Pierce blood, but while I struggle to control my fire Elena keeps her's buried in fear of it. Damon can help her bring that out. He gets her he understands her. He tries to be a hero for her. Elena without even meaning to has manged to help Damon find his humanity." She paused to face the fire and continued "Just like you helped me find mine. Damon can bring out the passion and fire Elena buries just as she can tame him. They balance each other out just like we could"

Stefan frowned and looked into the fire feeling lost and confused. "I love her..I wont let him have her. I cant go through that with her"

"You may have to anyway. If fate has it set for them to end up together then that's what's going to happen. Why should you have to suffer when someone you once said you loved with your life is waiting for you?" She got up and crossed the threshold.

"Just consider my theory." She added as she left "You may not have had a choice before as you said. But you do now. I won't wait forever though Stefan. I've waited long enough"

Stefan say numbly after she left. Her words circling him like flies. Unsure he wanted to absorb anything she had to say because it made him doubt everything.

* * *

Damon and Elena had been driving for a little over and hour. Neither of them had spoken both lost in thoughts they didn't want to be lost in. Both wishing the night never happened.

"Where should we go?" Damon asked finally breaking the ice.

"I don't know.. somewhere quiet." Elena said softly.

"Quiet?"

"Yeah.. we can just get away clear our thoughts." She said thinking of Jeremy."Camping?"

"Damon Salvatore does not camp" He answered stubbornly.

"Oh come on please Damon?" Elena begged starting to feel excited about getting Damon out his element.

"But.. tents are so uncomfortable and I brought nice expensive clothes with me" He whined.

She rolled her eyes.

"Besides I want us to be inside somewhere where other vampires cant show up"

"Okay.. well I have an idea" Elena said whipping out her phone.

"Is it something other then camping" Damon quipped.

"No it's still camping" Elena laughed "I figured we could rent a little cabin. There are resorts everywhere. "

"I would consider that."

"Think about it... it would be nice... a remote little cabin on a lake away from everyone" Elena said.

Damon laughed. "You realize your asking a vampire to take you away to a remote cabin"

Elena giggled in spite of herself "Yeah.. but only because the vampire is scared of sleeping in a tent"

"Be fair. I don't like bugs or sleeping on the ground" He said "I am a civilized vampire"

"Okay well a cabin has four walls, a floor, and a bed. Very little bugs I'm sure. It will be fun. please?".

"You had me at a bed" He said winking.

"Damon" She admonished slapping his arm. She leaned back against the seat feeling more at ease then she did earlier. She started pulling up campsites and resorts on her phone.

"Here this one's perfect" She said showing him her phone "And it's only an hour away"

"With me driving it's only a half an hour away" He corrected her smirking.

"We should stop and get food" Elena said searching for grocery stores near the resort.

"And blood" Damon said "Look for hospitals too"

Elena shot him a look.

"What" Damon said "Unless you want me to eat you. I'm not going to go out hunting for animals"

"Fine" She mumbled searching for hospitals or blood banks nearby.

"Fine I can eat you?" he teased. She smacked his arm again.

"Oh do a search for liquor stores too. I'm not doing camping sober" He added.

"Um Damon?" Elena said sounding a little nervous.

"Yes.. Elena" He drawled.

"I don't really have any money" She said fidgeting with her phone.

He laughed "Don't worry princess. I've got plenty of money"

She relaxed "I'll pay you back" She offered.

"No thanks Elena" Damon said "You company is worth more then any money you could give me"

"Oh" She said unable to hold back a smile "I thought I was just you know.. not the worst company in the world"

Damon chuckled "Really Elena your the only company I want right now"

"Same here" She agreed giving him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Damon hoped he would see a full smile from her before this trip was over. He wasn't even sure what he was more pissed about Katherine and Stefan' lies to him or that Elena was hurt over all of this.

He glanced at Elena who was relaxed back into the seat her eyes gazing out the window and he knew the answer. Her being in any kind of pain affected Damon in a way he didn't quite understand. He figured Stefan would talk his way out of his lies and she would forgive him in the end as always. But Damon just wanted to see her happy again no matter what that entailed.

_'Even it means I'm going cam_ping' he thought to himself. Knowing Elena really had him at _'Please Damon' _but he would never admit that to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Elena and Damon finally arrived at the resort. The cabin they got was perfect. Secluded from the rest of the cabins on the resort.

They hauled everything in quickly and took a look around. The inside was small and quaint with a little kitchen and living area. 2 bedrooms which made Elena sigh with relief and a nice sized was a fire pit outside and they were right on the lake. Elena noticed the rowboat with enthusiasm. Maybe she could convince Damon to take her fishing.

Elena got out two glasses to make drinks as Damon went out to get a fire going.

"Do you want blood in your drink?" she asked trying not to crinkle her nose at the thought.

"Yes please half and half" he said gesturing to the bourbon. She rolled her eyes and poured the blood in quickly. Surprised at how it didn't really bother her.

She turned around to hand him his drink and he was right behind her.

She didn't jump this time though as she handed him the glass.

"the blood didn't bother you" he commented taking a sip. "Perfect, you should be a vampire bartender"

"Ha.. ha" She said rummaging through the large bag of liquor Damon bought to find something for herself.

"Allow me" he said "Go enjoy the fire. I'll make you a drink"

"Damon" She warned "I'm not looking to get wasted tonight"

"Why not?" he smirked.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay" he held his hands up "It will be good. I promise"

Elena gave up fighting him and headed out to sit by the fire. She instantly felt a calm come over he watching the flames dance.

"Here you go" Damon said handing her a drink.

She sipped it gingerly and was surprised it was really good. It had a light strawberry flavor and was really smooth.

"What is it? It's really good" She complimented "You should be a bartender for humans"

"And have to listen to people's problems all night. No thanks." he smirked "And its a secret recipe. I'm not telling"

"But what if I want one someday?" she whined "I need to know how to make it"

"You'll call me and I will come make it for you" He said lightly his eyes not looking directly at her.

"Deal" She said taking a long sip.

"So what made you want to go camping" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jeremy" She said "He is going away to a camp for teens that are depressed. Its supposed to help to get away."

"Oh" he said looking down. "I'm really sorry Elena"

"This is not your fault" She said firmly "We've talked about this. I'm glad you were there for him that night. he has been depressed since my parents died. Everything since then just kept adding to it. If it's any one's fault it's mine"

"No Elena. It is not your fault you did the best you could for him" Damon said touching her arm gently.

"I just still can't believe he tried to turn himself" She murmured. "Why would you want to go through that alone."

"Eternity is a long, long time when your alone" Damon agreed and Elena's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah. I bet it is" She said moving a little closer to him.

"I would have understood if he did it to be with Anna" She added looking into the fire and avoiding his questioning gaze.

"You would have?" he said quietly.

"Yeah.. I mean if you want to be with someone forever you have to live forever" She said repeating the words that had haunted her since she first heard them.

"But Stefan said.." Damon started.

"I know what he said" Elena cut him off "that kind of pisses me off too. We never even discussed it. He just made the decision without even considering my opinion on it"

"If he had asked you to.. would you?" Damon pressed really wanting to know this answer, needing to know it for some reason.

"I used to think about it a lot. The problem I had and always had was this fear Stefan would leave me someday. For my own good. Before he would ever let it happen. I may have been right about that"

She paused sipping from her drink. As Damon leaned closer listening intently.

"I didn't ever really completely trust him. It's was like every time I started too some new truth would come out. I didn't ever really know 100% that I wanted an eternity with him because of that. I loved him but I didn't know if I loved him _that much _you know. I mean were taking about giving up humanity. I hoped in time that I would someday though"

"You did?" He asked not sure why this was so important to him.

"Yeah.. but what bothers me the most is that Stefan doesn't want it." She sighed.

"He just hates that part of himself and doesn't want to inflict it on you" Damon offered trying to grasp what in the world made him defend his brother as the words exited his mouth.

"I guess your right. But I don't understand it. I get how selfless Stefan is. I love that about him. But when it comes to love you have to be a little selfish. I mean I want someone who wants me forever you know?" Elena said tipping her head towards him.

His intense gaze sped her heart up and made her feel like she was spinning. She couldn't grasp what it was about that gaze that got to her so badly.

"You doing that thing with your eyes again" She said trying to sound accusing but realizing her voice had come out as a dazed whisper.

He blinked a few times and composed himself. Giving her a smirk. "What thing with my eyes?"

"Damon" She teased glad the tension had cleared.

"I'm going to go make us some more drinks" he said winking "Your not nearly drunk enough yet"

"I warned you..." She chucked.

"It's weird you know" She said suddenly and he turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"How I can talk to you so easily about a subject I cannot even try to bring up with him." She looked out into the horizon trying to make some sort of sense of everything.

"Well I'm glad I can be that guy for you" Damon said sounding sort of pained as he hurried into the cabin.

Elena hugged her knees to her chest and considered how much Damon had changed and how different he was around her. He had become more tender and cautious of her feelings. She honestly didn't think she would be able to get through this without him.

_Because he's in love with you_... Isobel's voice ran through Elena's head... _He never looked at me like that_.. Katherine's voice so similar to Elena's.. _and when he kissed me... kissed me.. so much love_.

Elena shook her head trying to push the thoughts out. She didn't like the feeling they were giving her she couldn't understand them. She was so raw and hurt by what she saw tonight she couldn't deal with this too.

But even as she turned off the feelings and stared into the fire all she could think about was how bad she wanted to be there on the porch how much she wanted to know what it was she missed out on. How bad she actually wanted Damon to kiss her and how incredibly guilty that was making her feel.

Damon came back out with drinks and a tray of food.

"Smores?" he asked nudging her.

"That would be great" She said trying to smile.

"You okay?" He asked gently.

"Its just been a crazy night" She sighed.

"You can say that again" He said getting marshmallows ready and placing them on the fire.

"The words Katherine used tonight cut through me like a knife" Damon said quietly. Elena sat up straight and widened her eyes. It was not often he let his walls down.

_Only for you_, a small voice said and Elena tried to ignore how special that made her feel.

"But I guess it's time I face it. All this time I managed to convince myself I was the the one. When I was really just a piece on the side" He frowned his pride clearly hurt.

"She's a bitch" Elena said taking his hand.

"That she is.. but at least we know she's not trying to kill you. I went from loving her to wanting to kill her to just loathing her."

"I was such an idiot. had I just been smart enough to realize she was playing me. I wouldn't have spent 145 years in pain" He said putting his head down in pain.

"But then you wouldn't be here" Elena said quietly. "And I'm really glad you are"

He looked up at her deep brown eyes and felt that feeling again. The one he couldn't shut off when he was with her. He started leaning in his eyes dancing from her eyes to her lips. She gasped for a moment but didn't move away.

"Oh my god the marshmallows!" She exclaimed and he tore his eyes away from her face to see all four marshmallows were flaming up and charred.

He quickly put them out and strung up new ones. Saying nothing about almost kissing her but he could hear her heart racing. Her words from earlier echoed in his head.

_'How could you steal that moment from me'_

He gazed at her sideways as she stared into the fire her face flushed looking confused and lost. He wondered for a second time what exactly those words meant.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled.

"For what?" He asked turning the marshmallows carefully.

"For making this more confusing I guess.. I don't know" She sighed.

"We both just had a major shock. Let's get over _that_ and then we can figure out what _this_ is" He suggested.

She nodded slowly and let out a breath. "Thank you" She said simply feeling relieved.

"Just as long as you are admitting there is something between us that does need figuring he out" He said hesitantly.

"Yes.. but right now. I'm just so raw and I can't deal with whatever it is that's happening between us right now. It adds this horrible guilt to everything else I'm feeling and it's just to much" She said tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't cry Elena" He said pulling the marshmallows out of the fire and embracing her. Why do I always say things that hurt her, he admonished himself.

"No I need to cry it's okay" She said "Pain is hard Damon. But you have to let yourself feel it. You cant always hide behind a wall of sarcasm and insults to hide the pain. Because it's still there and I cant imagine it hurts any less then if you just let it out"

Damon felt her words hit his soul as he nodded. How does this damn woman get me better then I get myself? he asked himself as he busied himself making smores.

"Damon" She said shakily he turned back to her.

"Nothing goes better with a good cry then chocolate right?" He said handing her a smore and starting for the cabin.

"Please Damon" She said tears streaming down her face. He couldn't ever resit those words and found himself at her side crying with her until she finally fell asleep on his shoulder and he carried her into bed.

He felt lighter somehow all those emotions released as he went outside to snuff the fire and clean up their mess. He would never tell a soul what happened here with Elena. How weak he let himself be in front of her. With her he decided. Elena would never think I was weak for crying. She accepted this part of me. This humanity I was still trying to get used too. How did she mange to bring it out anyway? He thought as he stared up st the stars.

She accepts the monster in me too. He thought suddenly remembering her pouring him blood. Maybe not fully but enough. She would change for love. She was so cute and fun to harass. She got him in a way no one ever had. He felt like she was his to protect even though she wasn't. It was unfair so unfair that she belonged to Stefan. Damon threw one of the glasses out into the yard in anger.

He hated his brother for having everything and hurting it so easily. But things were shifting he could feel it. Elena was just as confused about this friendship they have formed as he was. They both knew it was developing into something more and they had both been avoiding it. But it was there between them tonight and it wasn't going away. He had gotten into her bloodstream just as much as she had gotten into his. Damon wasn't sure where that was going to lead him. But he wasn't going to run away from it. Even it ended up killing him. Because Elena.. Elena would leave a much deeper scar then Katherine ever could.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. But I have the story pretty much laid out now so the updates should be much faster! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again to everyone who had read, and marked the story as a favorite or put on alert. It means so much to me! I would also like to thank the reviewers! It means so much to me get feedback. :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Katherine got home late into the night feeling frustrated, She had expected things to go better with Stefan. She knew he had developed feelings for Elena but she had no idea how deep they were. She was torn because she didn't want to hurt Elena. She didn't even think she could hurt her. Not considering how much she reminds her of the one... the one she failed. The one she doesn't allow herself to think about.

If Elena found out about what happened between her and Stefan 2 weeks ago after she killed John. It would be over Katherine was sure of that after tonight. Stefan would be hers for the taking but she couldn't do that to Elena and it was killing her.

"Katherine?" Isobel came out into the living room a suspicious look on hr face "Where were you?"

"You don't question me" Katherine snapped feeling annoyed.

"You went back there again didn't you?" Isobel questioned ignoring Katherine's response.

Katherine just nodded "loose ends"

"What loose ends you killed John, isn't that enough?" Isobel snapped.

"Look I know you had a soft spot for that disgusting vampire hunting Gilbert. But I suggest you remove the anger from your tone and remember how lucky you are to be alive right now. After all you made plans against my back too" Katherine said smoothly sitting gracefully on the couch.

"last time you left a mess. A mess that likely traumatized my daughter. I would like to know what you did to her this time" Isobel said not letting up.

"I just wanted to see Stefan" Katherine said quietly letting her guard down a bit. "After last time.. I know he told me not to come back. But I thought maybe he was thinking about me too"

"And what happened?" Isobel sighed it was amazing how fast Katherine could snap from vicious to almost childlike. But she had gotten used to her moods over the years.

"Elena and Damon saw us and heard us. They know everything. Well except for what happened the last time with Stefan..."

"Yeah.. yeah.. I got it" Isobel snapped.

"So then what Elena ran off upset and Damon followed?"

"No.. he went up to his room all pissed that I beat him up in front of her and she just left."

Isobel chuckled "You beat him up?"

"Well.. I tossed him off of Stefan. He's so weak with his stupid Cullen diet" Katherine rolled her eyes. But Isobel could see the hidden feelings behind them.

Isobel sighed. "I have nothing against you wanting Stefan back. I even understand it. But it's going to drive my daughter into the arms of the only person worse then Stefan for her"

"Damon?" Katherine asked "I disagree Isobel. I'm fairly certain that Damon would die to protect her"

"Yes and she would have to die to be with him. I'm not okay with that" Isobel said looking down hiding her face which was full of regrets.

"Look Isobel, our point here was to keep her safe. She's safe. Mission accomplished" Katherine said smoothly crossing her legs.

"Wasn't you initial point to have Stefan keep Damon away from her?" Isobel questioned.

"Yes. But he was out of control then. He's changed now clearly. Hurting her is the last thing on his mind" Katherine laughed mockingly.

"You did this on purpose didn't you. A stupid ploy to get Elena to break up with Stefan so you can have him?" Isobel accused.

"I was glad to end the charade yes." Katherine admitted. "But I didn't outright plan it."

"You don't know your daughter very well. I;m not surprised you never had any motherly instinct. Damon is better for her then Stefan."

"I don't want her with either of them" Isobel groaned. "Why couldn't you have just found a way to turn her against both of them?"

"Why discuss it. It's already set in motion anyway." Katherine smirked "Damon went to her house later and picked her up she had a couple of bags with her"

"I don't want this life for her" Isobel grunted feeling her face vamp out in anger.

"Well you know what Isobel" Katherine stood up getting angry herself. "I have been doing this for 300 years now and most expect for a very small few of the Peirce women have chosen this life. It's in our blood some primal instinct. You remember how bad you wanted it right? If It's what Elena chooses we have to accept it."

"Even if it ends your precious bloodline?" Isobel snarled

"I would be thrilled to have the bloodline end with Elena. It seems fitting actually" Katherine murmured. "Besides ultimately she's safer as a vampire. Not so breakable"

Isobel could have sworn she saw Katherine cringe a bit when she said that and felt a curiosity coming on."Is there some type of danger out there that you aren't telling me about?"

"Always.. she looks just like me and I have made enemies over the years" Katherine said flippantly and sauntered out of the room.

Isobel felt a chill come on as she thought about her daughter alone somewhere and feeling hurt with Damon to comfort her. She saw how he looked at her and how he talked about her. If Damon was ever to possess Elena he wouldn't ever let her go.

"I don't want this life for her" Isobel said quietly to herself "I _will not _let her end up with _him_"

* * *

Damon woke up the next day to the smell of bacon and the sound of eggs frying. Smiling slightly opened his door. He paused in the doorway his breath caught in his throat. Elena with her cute pink sweat pants and tank top was cooking breakfast for them. She had 2 plates set up and two glasses. He smiled as she carefully laid the eggs on each of their plates. He watched as she poured orange into her glass and without even flinching poured a bag of blood into his. He couldn't get over the ridiculous normally of the whole thing. Plus that odd feeling that this was how things should be.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered in her ear sneaking up on her.

"Damon!" She exclaimed "You snuck up on me again!"

"Guilty" he shrugged.

"I was going to surprise you" She pouted.

"You did" he said smiling as he helped her set the small table.

" I haven't had anyone make me breakfast in decades" He added as they sat down.

'Well I really wanted to thank you for bringing me here and for last night..."

He held up his hand. "Let's not talk about last night"

"But Damon" She protested.

"I'm serious Elena. Last night well.. I don't do that"

"You did though" Elena said "And it's okay.. because you needed to. You have had everything bottled up for so long"

"Elena please. Let me say thank you. It did help me. But I don't want to talk about it." He gazed at her with a serious expression.

She sighed "Okay, okay I give up"

"And if you ever tell anyone" He threatened with a teasing tone his eyes lighting up.

"You'll what?" She pressed smirking at him.

"I'll bite you" He whispered winking at her.

"Just eat your eggs already" She said rolling her eyes and ignoring the strange sensation that wink just gave her.

"These are really great" he said after taking a big bite. "The O Neg compliments them perfectly too"

She crinkled her nose but it didn't really bother to watch him drink the blood. It was what he was after all. The glass definitely helped. Damon really was quite the civilized vampire she thought watching him eat.

"So what is better?" She asked.

"What better?" he looked up confused.

"This breakfast, was it better then the last one you had decades ago"

"Well no. I cant say that" He said "But it was close"

"Oh" She said looking a little hurt.

"My mother is the only other woman to have made me breakfast" he explained looking into her eyes his walls down again. "No one could cook better then her."

"Well I wouldn't want to" She smiled "What was she like?"

"She was beautiful and caring. She was just always there whenever you needed her the most. She was loyal to a fault and would do anything for her family. She fought hard to say with us."

"What happened" Elena whispered.

"The plague" he said a faraway look in his eyes. "We were never right again without her"

"I'm sorry" Elena said taking his hand. Remembering her own loss not long ago and how much it comforted her but then hurt at the same time when she would get lost in memories of her parents.

"Such is life Elena" he said pulling back "It's fine it happened over 100 years ago"

Elena sat quietly finishing her breakfast as Damon headed into the shower. She wasn't surprised he snapped back. He let his walls down more in the last two days then he probably had in years. She realized she clearly had a profound effect on him. He acted so different around her. She wished her friends could see this side of him, But another part of her felt secretly glad that was just for her. It made her feel... things she shouldn't feel. She chastised herself and she got up and cleared the dishes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Damon called from the bathroom.

"How do you shower so fast?" She asked.

"I would take more time if I had company" he teased exiting the bathroom in a towel. His chest muscles still damp seeming to gleam at Elena. She tried not to look down to follow his abs with her eyes down to his towel... she snapped her eyes back up at him.

"Like what you see?" He boasted "Most women do"

"I'm going to get ready" She said brushing past him and avoiding his smirk.

"Ready for?" He called as she shut the bathroom door.

"Fishing" She called back and started the water before he could argue.

"Fishing?" He shrugged never taking Elena for a fishing type of girl. But it could be fun.. Elena, Boat water, swimsuit...

"Fishing it is" He said smiling.

* * *

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elena dried her hair quickly and put it in a ponytail. She put on a black simple bikini with pink and black plaid shorts. She put a loose tank top over her swimsuit top and left the bathroom.

She gasped. "What is all this stuff?"

As she looked at the fishing poles and three bags sitting in the couch.

"Poles, bait, tackle, snacks, sunblock, sunglasses, A radio, towels, a cooler, life jackets and oh these.." he handed her a tshirt that said Pinewoods Resorts. He had a larger one for himself.

"T shirts?" She asked feeling bewildered.

"A memento of our first fishing trip" he smiled

"Wow you really thought of everything" Elena smiled her brown eyes glistening. "Do you actually _like_ fishing?"

"No.. not at all. Just doing it for you" He said crossing his arms. "So tonight we do whatever I want"

Elena stood on her tip toes and looked at him suspiciously.

"What it's only fair" He said putting his hands up.

"So there's a bar at the resort" She guessed.

"Ah you know me to well" He smirked.

"Fine deal" She laughed. Taking the bags and heading outside.

He grabbed everything else and raced ahead of his car instead of the lake.

"Where are you going? " She hurried to catch up with him.

"The boat is over there" She huffed pointing to the lake.

"Damn vampire speed" She said trying to catch her breath when she caught up to him.

Damon chuckled."You really think I'm going to take you out fishing for the day on a _rowboat_?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes as if that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard as he took the bags from her and opened her door.

They got to the resort quickly and Damon ushered Elena towards the docks.

"Did you rent a speed boat?" She asked.

"Better" he said walking towards a large pontoon. He quickly loaded all the stuff up and helped her into the boat.

"This is awesome" She smiled sitting down in the comfy chair next to the drivers seat.

He sat down in the drivers seat and flashed her a big smile. "I'm glad you like it"

They cruised for a while until they found a good spot.

Damon pulled a baseball cap on his head and put his sunglasses on. Elena couldn't help but gaze at him. He looked so sweet and cute like that. Then she realized the sun was probably really bugging him.

"Is it to hard being out in the sun?" She asked.

"No it's fine" he shrugged. "We have a canopy and with the hat and sunglasses I'll be fine. It's only my eyes that are sensitive to it"

"So can I ask where you get all your endless money from?"

He leaned back a bit. "My father's estate was huge. I was able to drum up birth certificates for Stefan and myself that related us to him and gave us control of his estate. I've worked some jobs here and there went to college once. Never tried to go back to high school though, That is just weird."

Elena laughed at that she couldn't help but agree. Why would anyone want to repeat high school?

"You've been to college?" She was surprised "Did you get a degree?"

"Yeah I have a master in business. Seems I can be quite convincing." he smirked. "But I hate working. I would do it for a few years move up in a company get big paychecks for a while then compel the boss to lay me off and give me a huge severance package"

"Wow. I should be saying that's awful, But I'm actually pretty impressed" Elena laughed.

"My absolute faverite thing to do" he drawled getting up and baiting his fishing line.

A little too easliy. Elena thought watching him closely as he casted it out with ease.

"You seem to have done this before" She said casting a sideways glance at him.

"Okay, okay" He laughed "I like fishing. I go once or twice a year. It's so peaceful"

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" She laughed shaking her head before she casted her own line out.

"Because I wanted you to owe me one" he admitted proudly winking at her.

"Damon" She groaned outloiud but the smile was still on her face.

"I can't beleive how civilized you were really are" She mumered.

"Why's that?" he aksed carefully.

"When you came to mystic falls you were..." She said quietly.

"I know. I was a complete savage when you first met me. But when I found out or thought I found out Katherine was buried in the tomb and that she had a look-alike in town. I was on a mission. One was to save Katherine and two was to figure out who _you_ were. But Stefan was already there in the way. It brought up some really old baggage, pain and anger. It made things much worse then they would have been." He explained staring out at his bobber in the water.

She had stopped even paying attention to hers she just watched his profile and listened intently.

"I will also admit that humans were nothing more then a food or sex source for me. If I wanted something killing to get it was second nature to me. But that has changed. I feel guilt now, and a responsibility to do things.. right.."

He turned and looked at her and took his sunglasses off. His blue eyes piercing into her brown ones.

"You did that" he said simply.

She just stared at him not sure what to say or do. When she felt a tug on my arm and she started jerking to the side,

"Elena you got a fish" Damon laughed coming over to help her reel it in.

She shook her head and snapped out of her daze.

"No you don't" She sang "This girl can catch her own fish" She jerked the line and pulled it in. It was heavy. Damon could see her struggling to pull it in. He crossed her arms and gazed at her face. Her eyes focused and her lips curled up in determination. Finally she reeled it in smiled. It was a large walleye. Damon was impressed now as he caught the fish while she unhooked it.

"That was a big one!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah probably 5 pounds" he said giving her a high five.

"Did you get a camera?"

"I have one on my phone" he said and she held up her fish while he took pictures. She laughed and posed for him. Not sure when the last time was that she ever felt this happy.

"Should we break for lunch?" She suggested.

"But I haven't caught one yet" he growled.

"Getting out fished by a human girl" Elena teased. He stuck his tongue out at her and rushed over to the cooler.

He had packed sandwiches and various snacks for Elena and a thermos of blood for himself.

"I don't really like to eat in the sun" he explained.

She nodded "How often can you eat food?"

"Like I said my body's pretty normal as long as I get enough blood,. The more the better. But I stick with 3 bags a way and a little extra here and there. Being in the sun this closely will use more energy as will digesting food." He explained.

"You don't seem bothered by what you are" She commented.

"Neither do you" he said.

"I'm really not. I mean some things bother me. Like people being killed or hurt. But you are so civilized. I'm glad that you don't want to do those things anymore" She said meeting his gaze.

"You helped me find my humanity which is a really lame Stefan like thing to say. So instead let's say you helped made me feel again after I shut it off for a long time."

"I don't know how I did..." She started he put his finger to her lips. "Shh..it was just by you being you. Being my friend, making me feel like I mattered to someone. Giving me a reason again"

"You have helped me too" Elena said taking his hand. "You have no idea how depressed I was when my parents died. Stefan filled that void somewhat but over time as much as I loved him he really seemed to make things heavier for me. Then when I met you, you pissed me off all the time and annoyed me and charmed me and started to grow on me" Her voice softened at the end he found himself moving closer to her.

"You made me feel again too Damon." She added looking out at the lake and taking a deep breath. She turned back to him he stared at her intently his eyebrows knitted together. "You make me feel things I don't understand but I cant turn it off and I don't think I want to"

"Then don't" He whispered staring at her lips.

"I.. I can't.. I Stefan" She stuttered trying to get herself under control.

Damon backed up a little. "You talk about Stefan in the past tense though Elena... will you forgive him this time?"

"I will eventually forgive him. He had his reasons for not telling me everything. But our relationship is over. I don't trust him anymore and I need that. Plus this time away I've had time to think and I just don't think we were good for each other anymore." She sighed.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with his older sexier brother?" Damon teased smirking.

"Well... I don't want that to be the reason" She said looking sad.

"I was teasing you..Elena it's okay" he said putting his arm around her.

"I don't want to be like her" She whispered. His lips formed an O in understanding.

"I know you don't. But Elena even if I am part of the reason it doesn't make you like her. What we have is not the same at all. Your my best friend she was never my friend. I never even had a best friend before you."

"Stefan and I were never really friends either" She nodded."My mom used to call my dad her best friend"

"Yeah" he said his eyes searching her face hopefully.

"Yeah, she would always say she was so lucky to have fallen in love with her best friend"

He stared at her for a long moment. She just stared back until she started fidgeting. The tension high. Damon left the words he wanted to say unsaid in fear of her reaction.

"Best friends make the best lovers" Damon joked to lighten the mood "I've heard that somewhere"

She swatted him playfully and laughed a bit her face softening up.

"You always know how to break the tension" She laughed. "I feel lighter and more at ease with you. I just I like who I am better when I'm around you"

"_I _like you better with_ me _too" He teased pulling her on his lap. He gazed at her and brushed a hair back from her face.

"Well I like _you_ better with me" She teased back a smile forming on her face again.

"Elena I like who I am much more when I'm around you too." He pushed another strand of hair back.

"Did I tell you how much I love your hair like this? It's so simple and pretty. Shows your beautiful face. " He said suddenly. She smiled in surprise.

"Thank you" She said kissing his cheek softly. She felt a rush of need travel through her body as her lips touched his skin. He head him groan softly and knew he was just as affected by her as she was him.

She pulled away breaking tension not quite ready to go there yet. "We should go for a swim" She suggested "Cool off a bit?"

"You think swimming is going cool us off?" He smirked pulling off his shirt. She gazed at his muscular chest.

"See" he murmured into her ear.

"Damon.. I cant do this with you until I end things with him" She said trying hard to collect herself. "It wouldn't be right"

"I understand. Your loyal to a fault just like my mother was" He said. "I will back off for now"

"But..just for now. Because it really doesn't matter if your going to end it with him. He's probably going to accuse you of being with me anyway"

"He might... but I want to do the right thing" She protested.

"Like he did?" Damon scoffed.

"Damon?" She said scowling at him.

"Like I said. I will back off for now. But I know you have feelings for me clearly you are aware of mine. I'm not a martyr or a hero like Stefan. When I want something I get it and I want you." He gazed at her for a long moment and jumped into the lake.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She asked herself as smile crept over her lips despite her best efforts. She tossed her tank top and shorts off and jumped over board on the opposite side of the boat. Determined to try to keep Damon at bay.

For now.. she thought to herself. Not knowing how long she was going to be able to hold up. Damon made his feelings very clear although he never said the actual words. She frowned a bit at that as the cool water cleared her head.

Once it's said their isn't going to be any going back, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena and Damon fished for the rest of the afternoon. The tension lightening a bit as they just enjoyed the day. Elena was exhausted by the time they got back to the cabin.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Damon suggested watching her yawn. "I'll get dinner ready"

"You cook to?" She murmured sleepily smiling softly as she shuffled to her room. She changed into her pink sweats and the new t shirt Damon bought her and curled up in bed. Dreams coming fast.

_Elena found herself in the graveyard walking towards her parents graves. She knew she was dreaming but it felt really real. She kept noticed a silhouette standing near the grave and felt a slight chill but kept walking._

_She stopped and gaped when she reached the graves._

_"Mom" Elena croaked staring at her mother the only woman who raised her and the only mother she had ever known._

_"Elena" Her mom's voice seemed to sing like a melody._

_"Is it really you?" Elena cried._

_"Elena you have become so beautiful" Her mom cried reaching out to embrace her._

_Elene embraced her back and felt the warmth of her mother's love envelop her body._

_"How is this possible?" Elena whispered._

_'It's a dream honey" Her mom said stroking her cheek. "You must have needed me enough"_

_"I do I really do.. everything is such a mess right now, Mom why didn't you ever tell me I was adopted?"_

_"Oh honey I just didn't know how" She sighed._

_"It changes nothing. Your my mother"_

_"And you will always be my daughter" She patted her head._

_"Elene I know how much your going through and how hopeless it all seems. But not everything is as bad as it seems. Your in love hold on to that"_

_"No mom.. Stefan and I are pretty much over"_

_"I wasn't talking about Stefan" She said stroking my cheek._

_"You don't think I'm horrible for having these feelings for Stefan's brother? We haven't even officially broke up yet and Ive only been away for a few days." she cried miserably._

_"You built a slow friendship that started develop into something more. Do you think you could have stopped it?"_

_"No..." Elena murmured 'I really don't we just went where we went.. like fate"_

_"Was that what it was like for you and dad?" Elena said turning to face her but she was gone._

"Elena" Damon was hovering over her whispering.

"Oh.. hey" She mumbled.

"You cried out in your sleep. I wanted to make sure you were okay" He said looking concerned.

"I'm fine" She said. "I just had a really intense dream"

"A nightmare?"

"No.. it was my mother. She comforted me. I was upset when she was gone" Elena said quickly not wanting to go into the details.

"Oh.. well since your awake now dinner is almost ready" He smiled holding out his hand to help her up.

"This is really good" Elena complimented helping herself to more fried fish.

"Thanks" He smiled "I aim to please"

"When did you learn to cook?"

He shrugged "Taught myself over the years. When you live forever you get bored sometimes"

"It must be nice though getting to do whatever you want" She commented.

"It is.. but like I said it can get lonely and boring. But lately my undead life has been pretty amazing not much of a dull moment with you around" he said lightly. Pulling at her heart strings.

"Well mine has been a lot more fun too. " She smiled "I do like being kept on my toes"

"See.. I knew it" He winked. "So what would you do with forever, princess?"

"I would want to travel try and see everything" Elena said a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I love traveling" he said "I could take you to some amazing places"

"I would really like that" She said blushing a bit.

His eyes widened slightly and he gazed at her. Feeling a hope surge through his chest that he hadn't ever felt before.

"I can't even tell you how much more I would enjoy traveling the world with a gorgeous brunette by my side"

She smiled and felt her heart race a bit as she hurried up to clear the dishes. Feeling a little nervous about the true topic at hand which seemed to be "their" future. They haven't even kissed yet it seemed weird to talk about.

"I can get that" he said "You should get ready you take longer then me"

"Only if you don't include the admiring yourself in the mirror time" She teased.

He snapped her with the dishtowel and she yelped up laughing. She hurried into the bedroom to change.

Elena settled on a pretty white sundress with braided spaghetti straps. It was really light weight and seemed to flow with her mere movements. It was mid thigh length which was kind of short. She didn't usually reveal a lot of skin but something about Damon made her so aware of her appearance. The way his eyes drunk her in. He made her feel like a woman.

A woman he wants, she thought putting her hair in a loose side braid. She put on basic hoops and stood back admiring her own appearance for a moment. The bulky vervain necklace really clashed with her dress, Elena thought carefully for a moment and took it off. She stood there staring in the mirror for a few moments and suddenly found herself taking a huge sigh of relief. It felt right to finally take it off. She didn't need to worry about Stefan tonight. Elena knew what her future contained. The question was did she have the guts to face it?

* * *

"Your not wearing your necklace" Damon said as they sat at the bar with their first drinks.

"It was time to take it off" She said feeling that huge weight gone from her shoulders. "it's over"

"Well I must say I'm glad to see it gone. " he smirked. "Your neck is simply lovely"

She swatted at him. "Damon"

"You love it" He teased smirking harder.

"Are we gonna get some shots or what?" She said nervously.

He looked pleasantly surprised "Let's do it"

They were taking back shots of tequila an laughing. Damon bought the whole bar a round and everyone cheered.

They settled in to a small table in the back.

"You know every guy here is gawking at you" He said proudly.

"And every girl here is drooling at you" She pointed out "That blond with the fake boobs over their hasn't taken her eyes off you once"

"Well I am irresistible" He smirked "You sound jealous?"

"No of course not. Just an annoying girl" She rolled her eyes.

"So speaking of drooling girls though.. do you miss feeding from girls?" She asked fidgeting bi t and taking another shot back.

"Feeding from a live person yes. Nothing compares to that. But I don't miss the girls. Any other woman would just be cheap substitute for you now"

She smirked at him "Well I am irresistible myself after all"

He laughed at her use if his own line. "I completely agree you there Ms. Gilbert"

"So feeding is supposed to be a sensual thing right?" she asked.

"Yes, it can actually be incredibly pleasurable for both parties as long as the human is willing" he said slowly his eyes dancing with wonder as to why she was asking him about this.

"Can it be pleasurable for a human to feed from a vampire to?"

"Very much so... the vampire blood gives you a buzz too" he smiled brushing a stray hair back from her face.

"Hm.." She murmured seeming curious "Can you do it at the same time?"

His eyes widened "Yeah.. it's supposed to be the ultimate act of a bond to each other. I guess it's really intense"

"You've never done it?" She asked with a slight edge in her voice.

"No never. Elena like I said that is the ultimate act. I have never loved anyone that much before"

"Hey man thanks for the shots!" Some guys hollered at they walked past. Elena realized how many drinks she had excused herself to the bathroom stumbling. Damon laughed softly at her cute clumsiness.

"Thanks for the shot" A blond woman slurred walking up to Damon.

"Whatever. It was for the bar" he shrugged looking towards the bathroom for Elena.

"Well I would still like to buy you a drink as a thanks" She said leaning in. He sort of wanted to compel her to just go away but he saw Elena come out and she looked a little irritated. Jealous? he wondered deciding to experiment a little.

"I don't let ladies buy me drinks"he said loudly enough for Elena to hear.

"No he's very old fashioned that way" Elena said placing herself next to Damon and in front of the woman scowling at her.

"Oh that's sweet" the blond purred batting her to heavy eyelashes at Damon and ignoring Elena's pointed look. "Well then can I ask you to buy me a drink?"

"No you cannot" Elena said placing herself in Damon's lap. "Back off"

"Well I was just being polite" The girl scoffed.

"No you were being a whore now back off" Elena said surprising herself and Damon.

The blond just stared at her then looked at Damon.

"Well you heard her" Damon spat out at the girl, She walked away stupidly. Elena started to get up but Damon pulled her back down.

"Your sexy when your all jealous and claiming me and stuff" He purred into her ear.

"Your sexy all the time" Elena slurred then giggled. "Oops...I wasn't supposed to day that out loud"

He spun her around to face him stroking her hair. "Your making it kind of hard to back off you know. Sitting in my lap in this little white dress looking like the most beautiful thing Ive ever seen."

"I know" She whispered. "That's one promise I don't really care if you break"

"Well I didn't really promise" he murmured "And I did say for now. I never specified what that time frame would be exactly"

"So let's dance then" Elena suggested and he nodded leading her out to the dance floor.

* * *

He took her into his arms swiftly and gazed at her as the song started.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes_

They both gazed wide eyed at each other as the words hit them and they moved in prefect sync with each other across the floor.

_No one knows what it's like_

_To be hated_

_To be fated_

_To telling only lies_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

Damon whirled her around the floor with perfect grace never taking his eyes away from hers. He placed hand on the small of her back and guided her. Feeling the warmth of her presence fill him.

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance_

_That's never free_

_No one knows what it's like_

_To feel these feelings_

_Like I do_

_And I blame you_

Elena reached up and touched his cheek her eyes glassy. He gazed at her in wonder unable to tear himself away. She followed along her mouth slightly open in awe. Knowing there was no stopping where this was leading now and not caring.

_No one bites back as hard_

_On their anger_

_None of my pain and woe_

_Can show through_

_But my dreams_

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be_

Damon took her hand and whirled her around and then pulled her in close to him. The rest of the room was gone Elena was swimming in Damon's presence. Her brown eyes searched his for the words... the words she needed to hear him say... her eyes begging his... he stared back at her with the most love Elena had ever seen. She could almost feel his emotions pull her in tighter to him..and then finally they came...

"I love you" he said it so softly no one else could have heard.

"I love you to" She whispered staring at his lips for just a second before they came crashing down on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'm sorry I didnt respond personally to these last reviews. But I really was excited to get the next chapter up. I hope you enjoy!**

*****This chapter rating is a tenative M. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

I love you" he said it so softly no one else could have heard.

"I love you to" She whispered staring at his lips for just a second before they came crashing down on hers. His hand supporting the back of her head as kissed her fiercely with a passion she had never felt before. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed me back just as fiercely. All the tension between exploding into the kiss. She was breathing heavily when they pulled apart both of their eyes heavy with passion.

Elene suddenly became aware of the audience they had when she heard laughing and cheering. Not to mention some lewd comments she chose to ignore. Her face flushed red at the attention and she buried her head in Damon's chest. He laughed softly casing his chest to vibrate against her she felt herself go weak against him.

"Let's get out here" He whispered huskily helping her steady herself and guiding her out of the bar. The fresh air hit their faces as they stepped outside. Elena stopped and looked up at Damon.

"That was the most amazing kiss Ive ever had" She breathed.

He stroked her cheek softly. "Ive been wanting to do that for so long"

"You love me" She said to him as if she needed to make sure it really happened.

"Yes.. Elena I love you" He said leaning in kissing her more tenderally this time. She moaned softly and kissed him back feeling herself start to swoon again. He put his arm on her lower back and held her against him.

"Your having a hard time staying on your feet there baby" He purred.

"I think you have something to do that" She said giggling slightly. He smiled and she felt the same happiness that was flowing from him flowing from herself.

"I hope your not to drunk to forget this? Or regret it" He said fear creeping into his eyes as he gazed at her flushed face.

"Damon" She softly "This has been the best night of my life I'll never forget or regret it. I'm more drunk in you then in liquor."

"I love you" She added reaching up to kiss him he kissed her back for a moment then pulled back his face just inches from hers.

"I want you to be mine" He said staring at her intently.

"Then I'm yours" She smiled knowing she had never been more sure of anything in her life.

"I want you forever.. Elena" He said his tone making it clear what he meant.

"Good" She said her tone serious "Because I want no I _need _forever with you"

His face broke into a smile wider then she had ever seen before. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He scooped her up bridal style and looked into her face.

"Can I take you home princess?" he purred.

"You better" She giggled.

"Hold on tight" He warned and took off running at vampire speed. Elena in his arms where she belonged.

* * *

They got back to the cabin in less then a minute. Elena was feeling a little dizzy as Damon set her down. he went to get her a glass of water and she relaxed back into the couch taking her heels off. Her heart was racing non stop. She felt like everything else had just disappeared and the only the thing that mattered was him.

He sat down next to her on the couch handing her the glass. She snuggled up next to him and he put his arms around her pulling her even closer. "I'm so happy right now" he whispered into her ear. "I didn't even know I could _be_ happy.."

"Well your going to have to get used to it because I intend to make you happy for eternity" She murmured into chest.

He pulled her into an embrace tightly and they held each other for a while just breathing each other in. Elena puller herself up to peer into his intense blue eyes unable to stop herself from gazing at them for very long.

"This is really happening" She said softly "were together"

"Yeah.. " he said stroking her lips with his fingers. "Your mine now"

His eyes grew longing as he drunk her in with his eyes. He kissed her fiercely running his hand through her hair. She moaned and threw her body against his kissing him back hard. She bit his lip in the process and a small drop of blood surfaced. She licked it instinctively causing Damon to moan in pleasure.

"**Now** Elena. " He said fiercely picking her up and standing her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. "I need you **now**"

She looked at him with no regrets and nodded. "Then take me"

He kissed her roughly pulling her dress off her as he walked backwards into into the bedroom. They gave themselves to each other with more need then either of them had ever felt before until they both finally collapsed togethar in ecstasy. Damon pulled her tightly into his arms feeling her pulse through his own body. Feeling alive for the first time in 145 years. She kissed his chest and he fingered her hair gently.

"If this is what forever feels like then what I was waiting for?" She smiled at him.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out" he smiled back at her tenderly. Completely open and raw for the first time maybe ever. All his walls were down and he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was this angel in his arms.

She pulled her messed up hair back from her neck and gazed at him deeply.

"Do you want to.."She started to ask.

"Yes" he said stopping her "More then you could imagine. But not tonight baby. We are both on sensory overload right now. We don't have to do everything in one night. Let's just enjoy this afterglow"

"Okay" She agreed pouting slightly "Soon though? I want us to share that"

He looked at her with wonder trying to figure out how he got so lucky. He didn't deserve her he knew that. But he didn't really care as he brushed the rest of her hair from her neck and kissed it tenderly.

"Then we will soon. I want to share everything with you too" he said " Not that I could never deny you anything anyway"

She giggled "You shouldn't have told me that"

He frowned slightly "Ms. Gilbert are you planning to take advantage of me?"

"Only in naughty ways" She replied quickly.

"Oh.. well that's fine then" He smirked covering her mouth with kisses again.

* * *

Damon woke late in the middle of the night. He sensed something was off. He could have sworn he heard a noise. Elena was sleeping against him peacefully. Damon felt his senses heightened fully. He left the bed carefully not to wake her. Prepared to kill any threat to her.

He heard a soft knock on the front door and ventured slowly and opened it.

"What the hell do you want" He groaned coming face to face with Isobel.

"You were easy to trace" She replied ignoring him.

"Why the hell did you trace me?" he said angrily.

"I don't like that.. how can you protect her when she's so easy to find" She murmured.

"If your not going to tell me what the hell you want then leave" Damon said slamming the door in her face.

"No" She said grabbing it before it slammed. "I want you to leave my daughter alone"

He laughed "As if that's ever going to happen"

"You are robbing her of a normal life" Isobel accused her eyes red in anger.

"News flash... Elena doesn't really do 'normal' ". Damon said rolling his eyes. "But she does do me"

Isobel slapped him and he grabbed her arm slamming her backwards unto the porch.

"Don't you forget who made you" he growled his fangs extended and his veins darkened. "And who can break you"

Isobel didn't back down "You leave Elena now or I'll kill every person on this resort."

"Then do it. I don't care nothing will make me give her up" He growled.

"Your just second best to her because Stefan hurt her" Isobel snapped. Damon grabbed her throat.

"Please don't make me kill my girlfriend's mother you wretched bitch. You have no idea what your talking about. Just leave now" Damon was furious. After the night he just had he did _not_want to be compared to Stefan. He heard Elena's feet patter across the floor and knew they had waken her. Isobel's eyes widened slightly.

"What is going on?" Elena said rubbing her eyes then widening them in horror at what she was seeing.

"Your mother decided to pay us a little visit" Damon said sarcastically. Letting go of Isobel's throat and calming himseklf so his face went back to normal. Elena didn't seem scared of him in anyway. Or Isobel as she marched right up to her.

Elena glared at Isobel "What do you want" She snapped.

"I see you wasted no time in sampling both brothers" Isobel said pointing to Elena in nothing but Damon's shirt only partially buttoned.

"You know nothing. My life is none of your business Isobel. You threw my away. You don't get to butt into my life now" Elena spat out feeling red hot anger climb into her chest. Remembering what this woman did the last time she was in town.

"Elena I don't give a damn what you want. This ends now. You leave tonight or I kill everyone at this camp" Isobel threw her threat at Elena to see what it would do.

Elena stared at her in disgust and shock. She couldn't believe she was related to this woman. She looked at Damon fear written on her face.

"Like I said go ahead" Damon said again. Elena was shocked but went along with him. Hoping this was an angle.

"Right. I don't care. Damon and I are staying together. I don't care what you do. It will just make me hate you more" Elena spat out every word trying to look convincing.

Isobel smirked when her phone started going off. Her face paled a bit as she looked at the screen.

"Katherine" Elena guessed "She doesn't know your here"

Isobel looked nervous as her phone continued to ring. Damon took it from her quickly and answered it.

"Katherine" he answered "I'm glad you called maybe you can get this damn bitch out of here before I have to kill her.

"Put Isobel on the phone Damon" She said flatly.

"Its for you" He smirked handing her the phone.

"Hey.. um.." Isobel stopped talking her face looking a little scared. She snapped the phone shut and looked at them.

"This isn't over" She said looking at Elena. "I don't want this life for you"

She took of running and Elena shuddered into Damon's waiting arms.

* * *

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elena sat at the table silently staring off into space.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked looking concerned.

"What if Katherine hadn't called?" She asked.

"Let;s not worry about that now" he sighed.

"What would you have done if she ran off to go on a killing spree?" Elena asked not meeting his eyes.

Damon sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you or sugar coat things for you. This is my life. I wasn't worried about her threat because well I am her sire..er maker. I am stronger then her because of that. She wouldn't have been able to get to anyone before I got to her. "

She nodded finally meeting his eyes "You would have killed her"

"Yes. I wouldn't let the death of all of these people here rest on your conscious" He sighed. "Besides as her maker I cannot let her go on killing sprees. It risks exposure. I would have to bear responsibilities for her actions because I turned her"

She sighed remembering it was Damon that had turned her mother. But the past was the past. She needed to know he wouldn't have let all those people die. Even if it meant killing Isobel.

He took her silence the wrong way and felt Isobel's words hit him. _Your robbing her of a normal life._

"Elena if you want a more normal life I understand" His eyes looked pained as reality had set in on their isolated '10 minutes'.

"Stop" She held up her hand "I know what this life entails. I've been a part of it for a while now. I know what you are and I accept it. Saving the lives of all those people would not be something I would hold against you."

His eyes relaxed a bit and he took her hand. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that tonight."

"Don't be it's a part of who you are. I love all of you. You were protecting me and from the way my life has been going it seems I need that" She smiled.

"People are not going to be very accepting of us." He said softly "Its going to be difficult."

"I know" She sighed.

"It just sucks.. after the best night of my life...my mother has to show up and cause drama she is such a bitch" She muttered and Damon laughed.

"Yeah sorry about that " He scratched his head. Elena just gazed smiling at how unbelievably beautiful his face was.

"So when did you start caring about your responsibilities?" Elena asked lightly.

"I have to be more careful now. I have precious cargo with me" he said making her heart flutter.

She felt a pang of guilt over giving in to her feeling for Damon without ending things with Stefan first. She considered her actions as she got up to get herself some water. The drinks definitely lowered her inhibitions. But truthfully letting loose and going with her instincts was something she hadn't done in a really long time. It was something only Damon could bring out in her and she needed it.

"We have to go back" Elena said swallowing an aspirin. "I need to end things with Stefan. It isn't fair for him to be waiting for me when I know it's over."

"Maybe he isn't waiting ?" Damon suggested. "He hasn't called or texted you at all has he?"

"No" Elena considered.."But I told him not to."

"This isn't going to be easy" Damon said softly. "he;s going to ask about me. He's going to be angry"

"I know" She sighed. "But I'm going to honest with him. I just want to close that chapter of my life so I can properly start the next one"

"Oh, honey" Damon chuckled "I have nothing but improper plans for you"

She swatted at him playfully. "I'm serious we have to go back"

"Tonight?" he asked sighing "But your wearing my shirt and you look really sexy in it" his eyes traveled down her body giving her chills.

"Tonight" She said firmly "After a cold shower"

"Okay..Elena we can take a shower before we go" he smirked picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom before she could protest.

* * *

Katherine fumed as she waited for Isobel.

"Why does that damn woman think she can just go ahead and make her own plans?" She asked the compelled dumbfounded boy she had brought home to snack on.

"I don't know miss" he murmured in a daze.

Katherine whipped across the room in vampire speed and drained him in seconds. She heard Isobel's car pulling up and grabbed the fire-poker. Isobel had barley entered the house before Katherine had her staked against the wall just missing her heart.

"You wouldn't kill me" Isobel hissed "I'm part of your bloodline"

"The chain is only as strong as it's weakest link" Katherine replied stabbing the poker in deeper.

"Well that would be Elena. The human" Isobel managed to gasp.

"Exactly" Katherine smirked "Now do you get it? Elena is to weak to exist in this world as a mere mortal with Peirce blood running through her veins"

"No I don't get it" Isobel grunted "Your talking in riddles.. leaving chunks out on purpose always hinting to a danger some mystery that revolves around our bloodline. Maybe you could fill me in?"

"I don't need to do that" Katherine fumed ripping the poker out of Isobel's chest as hard as she had jammed it in. "You should just do what your told and don't go off doing stupid things that piss me off and you don't need to worry about it"

Isobel crumpled to the floor next to the drained boy.

"Clean that up will you?" Katherine hissed as she left Isobel laying there and headed outside.

* * *

Damon and Elena rode back home silently. Damon had a strange mix of thoughts going through his head as he drove them back to the boarding house.

He felt happy for the first time in his life her had a purpose she gad given him everything. He had considered letting her go tonight only for a moment and only because he was afraid she wouldn't be able to handle his life. But she had proved him wrong yet again. That glimpse of a moment was gone as fast as it had come. He would never leave her now nothing could make that happen.

Stefan was going to be angry and rightfully so. He wasn't worried about Elena going back to him. Despite what Isobel said Damon didn't believe he was any type of an afterthought to Elena. What they had was really special.

In a way they both had felt like they were second best in their previous respective relationships though neither ever admitted it. Damon had seen Elena gaze at the picture of Katherine he kept many times the fear on her face. He recognized that fear because he had had it himself. It really did seem that he and Elena were fated to find each other, he mused.

He hoped Stefan didn't lose it, He didn't think he would. His brother was pretty stable. But Damon couldn't even imagine losing her now. He felt a twinge of guilt knowing how much this was going to hurt his brother.

He felt a strange worry settle in. He had a bad feeling he hadn't been able to shake since Isobel left. His senses were on high alert as he drove.

Elena sat quietly feeling nervous about talking to Stefan. She knew she owed it to him to be brutally honest and she would be. But she wasn't sure how this was going to go. Or how weird things were going to be now when she went to the boarding house to see Damon instead of Stefan.

She bit her lip nervously as they pulled into the long driveway. Damon gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Its 3am" He whispered. "Is he's sleeping you take the guestroom and talk to him tomorrow"

"Okay" She whispered back wanting to kiss him but not daring to try.

They walked up to the house slowly and quietly entered. The house was dark but their was a fire going.

"Well come in brother, girlfriend" Stefan called from the parlor sounding tense and drunk?

Elena walked in slowly with Damon right behind her not sure if he liked the tone of Stefan's voice.

"Um..Hi" she said awkwardly.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for reading! I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Um Hi" Elena said awkwardly avoiding Stefan's eyes.

"Hi" Stefan said sipping off of a drink and standing up.

"We need to talk" Elena sighed.

"I know" Stefan said. "He should leave"

"No" Damon said crossing his arms "You look weird I'm not leaving you alone with her"

"I wont hurt her" Stefan said "But I will hurt you.. which in turn will hurt her and I don't want to do that so..leave Damon"

"Are you on human blood" Damon asked ignoring Stefan's request.

"No" Stefan said "Just whiskey.. lots and lots of whiskey" He stumbled a bit as he walked to the wet bar to refill his glass.

Damon watched him carefully and nodded seeming to believe his brother was just drunk. He looked to Elena who nodded at him to go and walked outside but stayed within earshot. Just in case he told himself.

"You don't get drunk very often" Elena commented.

"Yeah I know" He muttered "I.. I just got sick of myself so I started getting wasted"

Elena shot him a questioning look.

"You left, then Damon left and then Katherine..had to say all those words and then she left. With everyone gone. I had to face myself Elena. I didn't like who I saw"

"Care to elaborate?" Elena asked sitting back looking concerned.

"I.. I was always the good son. I always lived up and exceeded the expectations that were set for me. I was to marry a good woman from good stock raise a family and be a success just as my father wanted for me. Then I met Katherine and everything changed... I wanted her but I wasn't willing to give up my role either. She told me what she was but I convinced myself _and_ her that we could still have the life_ I_ was expected to have. I got so caught up in being the good son that I ignored a part of who she was and forced her to seek my brother." He winced at the last part taking another sip of his drink.

"What Katherine did is on her not you" Elena protested.

"She owns her part in this. I'm the one who never has. That wasn't the worst part Elena. The worst part was after she was gone. I turned.. I turned and I did it with my father's blood. I had lost her and I decided to throw at all away. I blamed my father for her death. I killed him and forced Damon to turn. Then for many years I was a monster. I killed without feeling. I was worse then Damon has ever been. "

Elena's eyes widened slightly as she listened.

"Then one day.. I saw Damon draining a woman of her blood outside of a tavern. I realized what I had done to him and myself and I decided to change. I stopped drinking human blood and tried to change him. But he was so angry and hurt. I took the blame for him it was my fault. I made him become this thing. I felt that need.. that need to be the good one rise up again. I took pride in being as human as possible. But I still felt the guilt for his actions. Still blamed myself for making him turn. "

He paused and took another drink.

"Then Katherine came to me and told me she was alive. We made love and I was happy again. But I refused to let myself have her because I didn't deserve it. I shouldn't have even been alive. I had decided to take a responsibility for my older brother even though he didn't want me to. Because I wanted to be the good son again. To deny this monster in me. If I pushed it down far enough it didn't exist right? " He laughed softly.

"When she asked me to protect you. I did it because I felt like I owed her. I denied her too and I knew how bad it hurt her. But as long as I was doing the _right_ thing that's all that mattered." He grimaced. "I didn't intend to fall in love with you. But dating you... being with you it was like I was rewriting history and Katherine and I were normal humans."

Elena's eyes grew wide and her lips curled up a bit in anger.

"I know that is sick and I'm _really_ sorry. But I started to get to know you and I fell in love with you. But that also made me feel really guilty like I was betraying her. I _was_ betraying her."

Elena sighed. "I know you loved me but not like you loved her"

"Love her" Stefan said looking down at the floor "I still love her"

Elena took a deep breath "I understand"

"I made love to her the night she killed John. I cheated on you."

"I understand" She said again.

"How can you understand that? I deserve your anger not your understanding" he snapped.

"I understand because love is really complicated Stefan. It doesn't always make sense. Look I loved you too. But not the same way I love him." She confessed slowly.

"Damon?" He asked knowing the answer.

"I am in love with him." She nodded.

"You slept with him?"

"Yes" She answered honestly. "I'm sorry. I should have ended things with you first"

"I felt the shift. I knew he had fallen in love with you and I could sense your feelings growing. It started after I messed up and started drinking human blood. I drove you into his arms too." Stefan said bitterly.

"No.. it's nothing you did. Damon and I went where we went. Our bond grew slowly at first and started getting deeper and deeper. It got to the point where the feelings couldn't be denied any longer. I'm not Katherine. I didn't turn to him because of something you did or didn't do. I just fell in love with him"

They both sat in silence avoiding direct eye contact absorbing each other's words.

"You said loved" Stefan said suddenly "You don't love me anymore?"

"Not the way I did.. no. I will always care about you" She sighed "You didn't correct me either. You said you still love Katherine but you didn't correct me when I said you loved me."

"I do still love you" he whimpered "I didn't think I had to explain that.."

"I'm sorry Stefan" Elena said standing up slowly. "It's over"

He just nodded and turned his head away from gave him one more remorseful glance and left him sitting their staring after her.

* * *

"You okay?" Damon asked putting his arm around her as they walked to his car.

"Yeah" She sighed "I hope he will be though. He's been brooding and drinking for days"

"I know I was listening"

"Damon!"

"I just needed to make sure he wasn't going to snap on you or anything." He said holding his hands up.

She gave him a pointed look as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I hate that he decided to feel my guilt." Damon muttered "I know he regrets his choices.. but he has no right to regret mine. That is on me."

"He hates himself" Elena said in quiet realization. "He hates what he is so much that he denied himself happinies for years. Now when he found it again it just walked away from him"

"No I took it away from him" Damon sighed. "But even though I may have wanted to hurt him when I first came here. I don't anymore."

"I know" She said staring out the window.

"He'll be okay" Damon sighed "he just needs to face who he is which it sounds like he's doing. Just give him some more wallowing time I guess"

"Damn reality" Elena muttered as he pulled into her driveway. The kitchen light was on.

"Jenna's up" He said "I'll meet you in your room"

"Okay" She said kissing him softly.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear making her forget all of the days problems with one simple phrase.

She hurried inside wanting to get this talk with Jenna done and get upstairs as fast as possible.

* * *

"Hold on a sec" Katherine's voice stopped Damon cold as he was about to climb up to Elena's window.

"What do you want?" he growled at her.

"I just wanted to let you know Isobel is handled. If she bothers you again let me know and I will take care of it." She said in a business like tone.

"What's you angle here?" Damon questioned crossing his arms.

"Nothing.. I just want Elena to be safe. That's it. No angle." She said in a serious tone.

"I don't buy it" He said."You always have a motive"

"She is the last link in my bloodline and she reminds me of someone who was very important to me once." Katherine replied. "I won't get more honest then that with you Damon."

"Why did you kill her father then and leave a mess for her to find?"

"I already explained that" Katherine said looking bored.

"Why did you kiss me pretending to be her?"

"I just needed to get in the house" Katherine groaned "I didn't expect to run into you. You thought I was her so I went with it. Then I was curious to see how much you loved her. So I played along and got my answer"

"It all worked out for the best anyway" Katherine snapped losing her patience "You _are _with Elena now right? "

"Yes" he said tersely "So stay away from her or I'll have to.."

"Damon come on" Katherine rolled her eyes "You can't kill me you idiot. I'm your maker and I am very strong. If Elena is ever in serious danger I will be there to help her."

"Since you have now taken the role of her protector I am telling you that if anything happens if you suspect there is a threat to her that you cannot handle yourself you will call me. You will not hesitate. Do you understand?"

"I will take care of her" he grunted.

"I know you will.. _but.. _if you need my help do not let your pride get her killed. Do you **get it **or not?" Katherine asked impatiently.

"Yeah I get it" he muttered and she handed him a cellphone.

"Speed dial one is me and two is Isobel though I doubt you would use that one" She smirked. "Emergency only"

He looked at her curiously "What is the danger you are worried about? I need to know what I should be watching for"

"I'm not going to get into that.. right now. I don't need anyone to go looking for trouble. Best to keep it off your mind. Just be aware" She said.

"No.. I don't accept that. If there is a danger to her I want to know what it is" he growled.

"I'm sorry.. I really need to get going. Things to do.. people to eat.. you know.." She flew off in vampire speed.

Damon felt that uneasy feeling he had earlier creep up again. He flew into Elena's bedroom needing her in his arms where he knew she was safe.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! It really helps me update fast! This is just a short filler to lead us into the next part of the story. But I hope you still enjoy! **_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Elena?" Jenna called from the kitchen. "It's after 3 am why are you coming home now? I figured you would be gone until Sunday at least"

"I had to come back and take care of something" Elena muttered giving Jenna a quick hug.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Jenna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like..." Elena leaded with a slight smirk.

"Oh I don't know.. like why you told me you were going camping but didn't mention you were going with your boyfriend's brother?"

"Well Damon and I we.. he's not like he was before Jenna"

"An ass?" Jenna laughed.

"Yeah" Elena blushed "_I _said that once didn't I?"

"Only because he got to you more then anyone ever could. Pissed you off pretty good most of the time. But I knew it" Jenna smirked.

"Knew what exactly?"

"That he loved you and you would love him" Jenna sighed dramatically "I cant believe you didn't see it though, The way he would purposely annoy you and invade your space just to get your attention and get a reaction out of you. Just like grade school"

Elena giggled wondering if Damon was listening.

"So are you in love with him?" Jenna asked in a more serious tone.

"Yeah" Elena smiled and blushed the afterglow still present from a few hours ago.

"I don't have to tell you to be careful. You almost 18 and I trust you" Jenna smiled.

"Thank you" Elena said feeling touched.

"What about Stefan?" Jenna grimaced as she said the name. Poor guy, she thought.

"That was the thing I had to take care of" Elena explained. "But I'm not as terrible as you think. I left because of a lie Stefan told. A major one. I know that doesn't excuse my behavior. But it definitely sped things up.. I just.."

"You just followed your instincts." Jenna finished for her giving her niece a hug. "Love is complicated sometimes you get hurt and sometimes you do the hurting. It's hard either way"

"Thanks Jenna.. I'm gonna get to bed"

"Good night Elena"

"Night Jenna" Elena said leaving.

"Oh Elena?" Jenna called back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Damon I said goodnight to" She said holding back a laugh. "and tell him he can just use the front door next time"

* * *

Elena walked into her bedroom expecting to see Damon sprawling across her bed. But instead he was sitting at the computer absorbed in some search.

"Hey" She murmured putting her arms around him. He moaned slightly.

"Come here you" He pulled her into his lap and peered into her eyes. "So we didn't pull the wool over old Jenna's eyes did we?"

"No" She giggled. "But you didn't really try"

"You guys heard me come in?" he said looking concerned.

"No" Elena laughed "You left your car in the driveway"

"Ahh damn.." He shook his head at himself. "Well good. Now I can be here every night"

"You would have been anyway" She remarked.

"Elena.. getting a little cocky are we? " he smirked "I like it. It's sexy"

"I think your rubbing off on me a bit" She smiled.

"Speaking of rubbing.." he murmured is a husky voice.

"Damon!" she scolded "Jenna is still awake"

"So what is all this?" Elena asked point to the computer. He appeared to be researching the Pierce family.

"I saw Katherine outside your house" he said.

"What did she want?" Elena asked feeling nervous.

"Apparently she just wanted to make sure I was going to protect you. She gave me a phone to reach her on if you ever in danger"

"I don't buy it. This wanting to keep me safe. She's up to something. Why would she want you to have her number?" Elena said feeling a little jealous.

"Trust me Elena she could care less about me" he said sensing her tone "Not that it would matter. I'm a complete goner for you honey. Like a grade school kid" he added quietly making Elena laugh.

"Jenna's a smart woman though. She knew you would love me. I just can't believe it took so you damn long"

Elena snuggled into his chest "Good things come to those who wait right?"

"Yeah" he answered "And I've been waiting long enough. Almost 5 minutes with you in my lap. I cant take anymore" He nuzzled her neck.

"Damon" Elena pushed him off gently "Jenna.. Remember?"

He groaned.

"Let's focus here. Katherine has got to have motive. Why would she give a damn about me decedent or not? I don't buy it" Elena said.

"I actually believed her about this. Her voice and face were dead serious. She said you are the last link of her bloodline. And that you remind her of someone. That someone meant something to her. I could tell by her face" He murmured.

Elena slowly nodded "Well that makes sense.. I guess but. I don't know it seems weird."

"It's not really" Damon said leaning back "Katherine came from a different time then you. Bloodlines were very important in her day and they were to be protected no matter what. If you are the end of her bloodline it only makes sense that she wants you to stay alive."

"So did the Pierce's' make some enemy that is still around and Katherine's afraid they are going to find me?" Elena asked trying to out the pieces together.

"That's what I'm looking for... some history of violence in your family with another family or something.. I don't even know what I'm looking for" he gritted his teeth in frusteration. "Damn bitch only tells half truths and riddles"

"What did she say exactly?" Elena asked.

"She said you could be in danger... but maybe not.. not to go looking for trouble but to be aware. And whatever it is she doesn't think I can handle it myself. She basically thinks I will need her _and_ Isobel" he said handing her the phone.

"Hm.. so this enemy or rival family or whatever.. maybe they think Katherine is dead. But she is worried that at some point they will trace her roots to me and find her face. But she doesn't want us looking for them because it could lead us right to them" Elena murmured putting the pieces together.

"Damn" Damon said clicking of the computer "Sexy and smart. Wanna play sexy librarian?"

She smacked his arm and chuckled.

"You know what I don't get though?" Elena murmured "We know Isobel and Katherine work together. But it seems Isobel acted on her own in keeping us apart and and Katherine is just fine with it. But If Katherine wants the Pierce line to continue then shouldn't she be with Isobel on us?"

"Because we could never have kids" Damon said sounding a little sad.

Elena looked at him with shock "Is that something you wanted?"

"It's not something I could ever have Elena" he said quickly not really answering her question. "But you could... and with me you.."

"Shh.." She said stroking his cheek "It's okay. I just want you Damon. Your all I need."

He stared into her eyes for a few moments "Your willing to sacrifice so much to be with me. I don't know if even deserve you but I promise you I'm going to do everything I can to try too."

"I'm not sacrificing anything Damon. I could never ever love anyone as much as I love you. So we can't have the same life as everybody else. Big deal. We get our own life to do whatever _we_ want go wherever_ we _want. Forever. Not for 80 years or so but forever Damon. That's what I want." She said firmly.

"Than that's what I'm going to give you"

* * *

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Stefan woke up on the floor in the parlor. He grunted as the light of day hit his eyes. He carefully sat up wincing at the pain in his side. He lifted his shirt to find a huge bruise had settled there.

"Figured that would leave a mark" A voice said from across the room.

Stefan turned his head in the direction "Katherine?" he mumbled "When did you get here?"

"Late last night" She replied flatly.

"You kicked me?" he questioned furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You deserved it"

"What did I do?" he scratched his head. He didn't even remember her coming over.

"Nothing" She replied not meeting his gaze.

"Katherine?" He sighed "What?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm not here for personal reasons"

"If your in such a hurry why did you stay here all night?"

"I didn't say I was in a hurry. I said I'm not here for personal reasons. But since you stayed half passed out drunk all night.. I'm in a hurry now so..let's get on with it"

"You were worried about me?" Stefan questioned. He immediately regretted it when her eyes darkened and she started to lose her cool.

"You know how much I hate questions" She snapped. "So just shut up already."

She took a breath and smoothed her skirt out seeming to compose herself.

"I am here to relinquish you of your duty to protect my descendant. She is in capable hands now. You are no longer needed" Katherine said smoothly a hint of a smirk in the very corner of her mouth.

Stefan's eyes darkened in anger as he glared at her.

"I can still protect her" He said firmly.

"Look at you!" She laughed dramatically waving her arms around at the messy house. "You cant protect anyone like this. Your a complete mess. A liability!"

"I can protect her better then him" He said holding his ground "He will only drag her into danger"

"Oh he will not" She rolled her eyes "Well yeah.. he probably will actually. But nothing he can't handle"

"Katherine please. You cannot leave him responsible for her."

"She chose him" Katherine snapped "Get over it"

He avoided her angry gaze. "Katherine I know this upsets you but I love her. He is a killer he may have managed to redeem himself in her eyes but I don't trust him. I don't"

"Right" She shrugged "Cause he's a monster and he likes human blood. He's a vampire and doesn't hate it. Like me right Stefan? "

"That's not why ..."

"Yes it is." She replied coming to stand inches from him "Elena is not going to be your damn redemption so get over it. She can not erase the guilt of your past. She doesn't deserve to have that burden put on her"

"That's.."

She held up her hand "You have become a shell of what you once were. So focused on doing right that you deny who you are and hate anyone that could be a threat to this perfect humane persona you have built for yourself. Including me"

"No Katherine I don't hate you" He said his eyes wide "I couldn't"

"Do you hate what you are?" She asked.

"Yes" He admitted "I never wanted to be a vampire. But.."

"Than you hate me" She replied "Because it's my fault you are what you are"

"Katherine no.." Stefan started hut she was already gone.

* * *

Damon woke up early to the sound of a car coming up the driveway.

"Hey Ric" Jenna had answered the door.

"Why is Damon's car in your driveway?" he whispered.

I can still hear you jackass, Damon thought to himself smirking.

"You owe me a hundred bucks" She replied laughing a bit.

"No way" He murmured.

"I told you so" She taunted.

"And you are okay with this?" he asked.

"Yes.. look Ric. I have tried so hard to parent Jeremy I drove him further into his depression" Jenna sighed.

Damon frowned it always surprised him how one person's actions can cause guilt in so many others. One thing about humanity he was still trying to figure out. But he shared his guilt for what happened to the kid as well so he got it somewhat.

"When it comes to Elena she's like 17 going on 25. I can trust her to make the right decisions. I don't need to parent her and she doesn't need that. She just needs a good Aunt."

"But it's Damon Salvatore" Ric augured.

"Yeah and he's crazy about her. You saw the way they looked at each other at that dance. You should have seen the look in her eyes when she was talking about him last night" Jenna said a bit dreamily.

Damon gazed down at Elena feeling such a mix of emotions he didn't really even know what to do them all. He stroked her cheek lightly feeling her stir a bit from his touch.

"It's just so out of nowhere" Ric said "What about Stefan?"

"Who knows.. but I never really trusted Stefan for some reason and really this might have exploded quickly but it's been building for a while" She added.

"You know they are going to have some people against them. I would like to be able to be one of the ones that supports my nieces decisions"

"I understand that" Ric sighed.

"Stupid teacher" Damon muttered.

Elena stirred next to him and rolled closer to him. He pulled her into his chest. "How did I get so lucky?" he sighed.

"Mm" She rustled from her sleep and peered up at him with sleepy eyes "Hi" A smile that matched his own quickly spread over her face.

"Good morning princess"

"You know my heart flutters every time you call me that?" She said smiling at him.

"Yeah I know" he smirked "It does when I do this to.. he leaned down to kiss her.

"Wait!" She gasped blocking his kiss with her hand.

"What?" He frowned.

"Morning breath" She exclaimed jumping out of bed into the bathroom. He laughed and followed her in.

"We better hurry and get ready" He said "Or we're gonna miss bagels and coffee with Jenna and the teach"

"Alaric's here?" Elena asked. "We are not having breakfast with them. How weird"

"Elena.. I love family time remember?" Damon smirked.

She threw him a pointed look as she quickly got ready.

"Besides I need to talk to Ric. Make sure he hasn't noticed anything strange going on. I'm going to be going to the founders meeting today too"

"Right..." Elena said remembering the threat they may have discovered last night. "If their is anyone with revenge out for Katherine they wouldn't be human.."

"Which is why your going to wear this" he handed her the vervain necklace "Just for now until I get you something better"

"Okay" She sighed. "You know the tomb vampires were hanging around for a while any of them may have made a call..."

"I know" he said "That's why I need to make damn sure your protected. I don't think you want to join me on the darkside just yet do you?"

"No" She murmured "Not right away. I would like to catch up to you a bit. Maybe 23 or so."

"Your going to be a smokin hot 20 something" he flirted winking at her.

She swatted at him but smiled relaxing despite her fears of this threat Katherine alluded too.

"Let's go.. we got a awkward breakfast to be at" he replied taking her hand.

"Why do I get the feeling your enjoying this?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because I am" he laughed leading her downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning" Damon said as they he bounced down the stairs. Elena was behind him looking slightly flushed and embarrassed.

"Ric what brings you here this morning" Damon said pulling up a chair.

"I could ask you the same question" Ric replied glancing at Elena.

"Alas teacher... you could but you already know the answer" Damon quipped kissing Elena on the cheek. Ric immediately saw the smile flash on her eyes even as she playfully swatted him away. He was kind of getting what Jenna saw.

"Jenna I do apologize for sneaking in last night" Damon said politely.

"Not really sneaking when your car's in the driveway" She laughed.

"Losing your touch?" Ric asked. Damon scowled at him.

"So has anything interesting been happening in town since I've been gone?" Damon asked.

Ric nodded and talked quietly as Jenna left the kitchen. "Not vampire related.. but there is something I'd like to discuss with you. Do you want yo head over the founders meeting together?"

"Ric are you asking me out?" Damon said loudly "I understand why I mean.. look at me, But I'm sorry man I'm taken." He planted a kiss on Elena's forehead. Ric didn't miss the tender look that flashed through Damon's eyes when he said the word taken. He smiled to himself a bit. Damon happy what a weird concept.

"Now what did I miss?' Jenna laughed handing Alaric a coffee to go.

"Nothing really" Ric glared at Damon. "But I have to head out I have a meeting"

"Okay well thanks for bringing the bagels" She said.

"Ill see you later" he said giving her a quick kiss.

Elena followed Damon and Ric outside.

"I'll be back soon" Damon pointed to Elena's necklace "Keep that on"

"I will" She promised.

"I love you" He whispered taking her breath away again.

"I love you" she gazed up at him.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her up to him kissing her passionately.

"Oh come on" Ric grunted.

Damon set her down gently steadying her.

She heard him say "now that's how you kiss your woman goodbye" as he got in the car.

She smiled and turned to head into the house and ran right into Bonnie and she looked pissed.

* * *

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"Bonnie" Elena said surprised "I didn't see you there"

"That's because you were to busy jamming your tongue down that monsters throat" She replied coldly crossing her arms.

"Bonnie.." Elena said slowly "Look.. a lot has changed.."

"Yeah no kidding" She snorted "What happened to Stefan?"

"It's a really long story" Elena sighed.

"Considering that you two were together before you left town it can't be that long" Bonnie huffed.

"Stefan.. he lied about Katherine about _everything_" Elena began.

"So you jumped into his murdering brothers arms?"

"It wasn't like that Bonnie. Damon and I we're in love. I don't know how it happened but it did. I love him more then I ever even thought possible. I tried to fight my feelings I really did. But they just couldn't be denied any longer" Elena said wondering how many more times she was going to need to explain this.

"Have you forgotten what he did?" Bonnie asked "My grandma is dead because of him"

"Bonnie we had no idea that was going to happen. I'm the one that asked you to help us. Blame me not him"

"Elena he is a cold blooded killer"

"Not anymore" Elena sighed.

"So?" Bonnie exclaimed her eyes wide "So what! He still has the blood on his hands. You should think about that at night when he touches you."

"So you don't believe in redemption?" Elena asked starting to feel herself getting angry. She understood why Bonnie held a grudge against Damon. But she didn't like listening to her tear the man she loved to shreds either.

"Not for him" Bonnie replied coldly "He has no remorse for any of the people he killed"

"How would you know what he feels? What he thinks? _Believe me _he has guilt. He just doesn't wallow in it"

"And you believe that simply because he told you?" Bonnie asked

"I believe that because I know him. Better then anyone ever could" Elena replied her voice growing colder.

Bonnie scoffed "Sure Elena whatever.. let me ask you this.. when he goes out every night to the bar to pick up women to feed off of and sleep with. Will you still make excuses for him then?"

"That is _not_ going to be happening. He is just as much in love with me as I am with him" Elena stood her ground.

"Right" Bonnie said flippantly.

"You know what Bonnie" Elena said raising her voice "If you can't accept my choices then what kind of friend are you?

"Your questioning me when it comes to friendship Elena _really_? Look in the mirror you haven't really been much of a friend to me lately. That is unless you need something from me"

Elena grimaced knowing this was partially true "Bonnie.. I know that. I am sorry I wasn't their for you when your grandma died and I'm sorry I haven't been around lately."

"But... in case you haven't noticed my life has been a mess lately. Three out of four of my parents are dead and the only living one is a complete bitch. My brother is away at a camp for depressed and suicidal teens. My identical vampire twin keeps showing up claiming to be protecting from some unknown threat. The only constant I have in my life right now is Damon. I'm pretty sure I'd be on the next train to that camp with Jeremy if it wasn't for him."

Bonnie just started at her her angry expression not even faltering. Elena felt raw and vulnerable letting all that out and Bonnie didn't even seem to care.. What happened to us? Elena thought sadly.

"Your full of excuses for him and you.. but I will promise you this. If he spills any innocent blood here. I _will_ know and I _will _end him. " Bonnie threatened her voice dead serious.

Elena felt her blood boil and knew she was going to say something she would regret but couldn't stop herself.

"First of all, he won't" Elena said walking up to look Bonnie straight in the eyes "So you really didn't even need to bring up that threat. You already warned him through Stefan you don't need to warn him though me to"

"Second of all" Elena said her voice as dead serious as Bonnie's had been "If you ever hurt Damon. He will be avenged. I promise you that."

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock and Elena spun around on her heel and walked into the house. Slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Damon asked Ric as they pulled into the parking lit of the police station.

"We'll get to that. What in the world happened in the last 3 days?" Ric said scratching his head.

"Well turns out Stefan and Katherine have been working together all this time. He knew she was alive. She sent him here actually"

"What?' Ric said bewildered "Why?"

"You really wont believe this one" Damon smirked "To keep Elena safe"

"From what?" Ric asked.

"That the part she's conveniently leaving out. She talks in riddles leaves stuff out on purpose. The women is really annoying actually." He murmured.

"Focus" Ric said looking at his watch.

Damon frowned at him. "Well anyway my Elena figured out that she meant. The threat whatever it is. Probably still thinks Katherine's dead and doesn't know about Elena. But I think Katherine is freaked out that if they ever see her she will be in major danger."

"Your Elena?" Ric laughed. "Who are you?"

Damon scowled at him "Are you making fun of me Ric? That hurts I mean I thought you were my bff"

"If you ever call me your bff again I will stake you" Ric threatened.

"You wouldn't stake me Ric. You life would be too boring without me." Damon quipped

Ric rolled his eyes "So anyway back to the matters at hand. I need to talk to you and this cannot be discussed in front of the council."

"Do you think it could be the threat Katherine alluded too?" Damon asked his senses heightened.

"I don't know.. I think it's a separate deal. Remember the night of the fire when you saw the mayor?"

"Yeah.. of course. I've been wondering about that for a while now"

"Well Tyler heard a 'noise' that night right before he crashed his car. No one else heard anything"

"So the device affected Tyler too?"

"Yes, and Tyler's had a major temper problem lately. But here is what really got me. I talked to Caroline a few days ago about the accident and she remembered seeing Tyler's face right before she passed out. She said he opened his eyes and they were weird and yellowish red looking"

"What?" Damon asked his eyebrows raised "Are you sure she wasn't just seeing the headlights reflected in his eyes or something. I mean she's not the smartest one out there"

"I thought that too.. but then all these relatives started arriving at the Lockwoods mansions. To support the family during their loss"

"So?" Damon asked.

"So I kind of stopped by to check on Tyler as his teacher. What I saw was alarming. The mayor has 8 brothers apparently and they are all big bulky muscular guys. The second I stepped foot into that house my danger vibe went through the roof."

"Danger vibe?" Damon scoffed "Who are _you_ the green ranger?"

"Seriously though Damon consider this for a moment."

"Yeah I got it Ric" Damon said his tone getting more serious. "You are talking about a pack of wolves here aren't you?"

"That's what I suspect" Ric nodded.

"Shit" Damon muttered.

"A pack of wolves that just lost their brother because of the council." Ric added.

"Yeah like I said shit"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Remember Carol Lockwood is on the council. We can't talk about any of this around her" Ric reminded Damon as they walked into the Founders meeting.

"Welcome everyone" Liz began. "This should be a pretty short meeting, We have no attacks of any kind to report for the third week in a row now. The plan seems to have worked"

"But what about John? Who murdered him if all the vampires are dead?"

"I would suspect whoever it was was human. He wasn't bitten." Liz answered. Everyone seemed to nod in agreement.

No one else had anything to report, But Liz asked Damon to stay back for a minute.

"What is it?" Damon asked hoping she hadn't heard anything about him being in the basement that night.

"You are close to the Gilbert's" She said.

"Yeah... why?"

She sighed "I have my suspicions on who killed John"

He raised his eyes "Enlighten me?"

"Damon.. I have known the family for a long time too, My daughter and Elena are good friends. I knew Elena's parents. they were great people, It was so tragic what happened to them. It can affect a young teen in so many ways. Jeremy he has been using drugs off and on for a while and he's depressed.."

"What?" Damon's eyes widened "You think Jeremy killed John?"

"And then tried to take his own life. It's only a theory Damon. But consider it. Its just to much of a coincidence"

He shuddered because it was but it was so not true.

"No Liz" He shook his head "The kid is not capable"

"Damon" She sighed "Your a great vampire hunter but your not a cop. I have to trust my instincts on these things"

Damon tried not to hurl at being called a vampire hunter as he gritted his teeth and wished vervain had never been invented so he could just compel this away.

"Look Liz it couldn't have been him. he's was depressed and suicidal but he wasn't psychotic. That person who killed John chopped his fricken fingers off. Jeremy would not do that"

Her eyes grew a little more doubtful considering this.

"I would imagine that one if not more then one of those vampires had a human lover in town." Damon offered trying to shift her focus.

"If someone in town killed over a vampire that's a problem" She said considering this theory.

"Not anymore,. The vamps appear to be gone. But I need some vervain anyway. Since they seemed to be so attracted the Mystic Falls I need to make sure I keep Elena protected"

"Elena?" Liz asked "You have reasons to make me want to doubt my theory" She frowned.

Damon grimaced. "Liz just please make sure you get proof before you do anything. Jeremy is in a fragile state right now. Being accused of _murder_... how would he handle that?"

Her eyes flashed with guilt "I know this. I don't want to hurt him. I intend to see if I can a get read on when John was stabbed and when Jeremy took the pills. See if the times coincide or not. I'm waiting on the hospital results"

"I know that family is important to you. That's why I warned you. So you can prepare them if necessary. It might not be a bad idea to consider getting a lawyer for Jeremy"

Damon nodded curtly and walked out. Struggling to keep himself from going back in their and tearing out her throat.

"Whoa" Ric said catching a look at Damon's face. "What happened?"

"I get real damn pissed when someone decides to mess with my people" He grunted punching a dent into Ric's car.

"Damon?" Ric said cautiously.

"Just get in" Damon grunted. He filled him in as they drove back to Elena's house.

"What are you going to tell her?" Ric finally asked.

"You are actually. I have to go try to fix this. Tell her everything. I don't baby her and keep things from her. Not my style" Damon said jumping out to get in his car and speeding off.

Ric gulped trying to figure out how he was supposed to tell Elena this.

* * *

"Hey Ric" Elena said as he entered "Where's Damon?"

"Um.. he had to go deal with a situation involving your brother. Is Jenna here?."

"Jer?" She said alarmed "What's wrong with him?"

"Is she here?"

No! My god this must be really bad" Elena cried.

"He's fine. It's Sheriff Forbes. She suspects Jeremy of killing John."

"_What_!" Elena screamed.

"Damon tried to convince her otherwise, She's doing lab results trying to get the timing of when Jeremy took the pills and John was stabbed"

"It didn't actually happen around the same time did it?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea.. but it was probably close. Damon had just left when Katherine showed up. It wasn't a large time frame"

"So it would be enough for them to build a case. No.. Jer cant handle this." She cried.

"Damon said he's going to the hospital to fix this" Ric said quickly hoping it would comfort her. He really was no good at this kind of stuff.

"So he can make sure the times don't add up" She said looking relieved.

"Let's just hope he can get there before anyone sees them." Ric said.

Elena nodded nervously trying to hold herself together.

"So what else" She finally said.

Ric looked away 'That's it..."

"No it's not. You wanted to talk about something earlier with Damon. What was it?"

"Elena you are dealing with so much already."

"I'm stronger then you think Ric" She replied. "Everyone thinks I'm this weak little damsel in distress but I'm not. Damon's the only person who trusts my judgement."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you like that" Ric said surprised at how much she just sounded like Isobel used to sound.

"I'm sorry I kind of snapped" She muttered meekly "I'm having a horrible day"

"Go _go_ ahead and make it worse" She added.

"I suspect we have werewolves in town a pack of them" He said quickly.

"Werewolves?" She asked "Your kidding right? Their is no such thing as a _werewolf_."

"Um.. Really Elena? I could mention the vampires and witches in our lives.. but how about our magic rings. I don't say things like no such thing anymore"

"Point taken." She smiled. "So wolves? What do we do about them, are they a threat?"

"I have no idea and probably" he answered honestly.

She sighed and sunk into the couch closing her eyes.

* * *

Damon flew into the hospital in warp speed. He wasn't even sure where to go. He hid in the shadows until he finally found the lab. It was guarded by two armed cops. They had to be doing the results right now, He thought. He was sure the officers would have vervain on them. But hopefully the lab tech wouldn't.

He waited outside of the room until a few lab techs entered with their employee badges and a file that said Jonathan Gilbert on it. The autopsy results Damon concluded. As soon as the door opened Damon used all his power to speed into it. Nothing more then a breeze to the humans who's eyes couldn't focus fast enough to have seen anything.

He hid in the corner. There were files everywhere. He had no idea where Jeremy's results would be kept. the two men handed the results over to a man in a white coat behind a computer. He seemed to be scientist of some sort. The man got logged into the computer and started entering results of John's autopsy report. Damon could see Jeremy's blood sample next to it. He was glad he came as he remembered Jeremy's blood was going to be severely disorted.

"Your really tired" he said spinning him around and looking into his eyes.

"I'm really tired" the guy repeated.

"You will let me finish this up for you"

"You can finish this up for me"

He made sure to make Jeremy's suicide attempt appear to be an hour before John was stabbed. Leaving Jeremy incapacitated at the time and unable to commit the murder. He printed out mock back up files and compelled the man to forget he was ever here. He took the real results with him intending to burn them as soon as possible.

He slipped out of the hospital quickly and felt a rush of adrenaline at completing his mission.

"Finally I get it right" He said outloud. The wind gushed suddenly and Damon could swear it sounded like a mocking laugh.

"I'm getting paranoid" He said to himself as he fished out his cellphone.

_'Its done. No worries_.' He sent Elena a text.

_'U sure?'_

_'Yes. I promise'_

_'thank you.. so much'_

_'You can show me how grateful you are later :)'_

_'EYE ROLL: Are you on your way?'_

_'Not yet. I have a little pit-stop I need to make.'_

_'Which is?'_

_'You'll see'_

_'Hurry up. I've had the absolute worse day'_

_'Then get dressed up princess. I'm taking you out when I get back.' he smiled as he flipped his phone off and finally headed somewhere he really wanted to go._

_

* * *

_

Elena smiled as she hung clicked off her phone.

"Jermey's okay?" Ric asked looking relieved.

"Yeah, Damon got their fast enough. One less problem anyway" She sighed. "Can you imagine if the sherrif would have accused Jermey?"

"He wouldn't have handled that well at all" Ric murmured.

"You seem better"

"A little actually. Damon has a way of doing that for me" She smiled again.

"Particularly when he's saving the day." Ric teased gently.

"You know it's really nice having your own personal hero" Elena said smiling.

"Dint tell him that cause he is no hero" Ric joked mocking Damon's sometimes firm tone.

"He's wrong he's mine" She said softly. "Well I do have a date to get ready for so.."

"I gotcha" Ric smiled ruffling her hair "Have fun kiddo"

"Thanks Ric" Elena said "For everything. Its nice that Damon and I have a few people on our side"

"Yeah sure whatever. Your my friends.." he said surprised to hear himself say it as he hurried out.

"Since when do vampire hunters become friends with vampires and their girlfriends" he said out loud in puzzlement as he left the house.

* * *

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews and for reading! I'm so sorry I haven't had a chance to reply this week has been so busy! Glad the weekend is here. I hope to have a few chapters up soon.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Damon grimaced as he pulled up to the boarding house. He didn't want to come back so soon. But he had something he needed to get. This confrontation with Stefan couldn't wait any longer anyway. Damon knew he was going to need Stefan on his side if these werewolves decided to attack.

Damon entered the house cautiously not knowing what kind of condition Stefan would be in. He found Stefan sitting by the fire seemingly lost in thoughts.

"Stefan" He said glancing at his brother.

Stefan looked up at him and looked away quickly.

"Punch me" Damon said out of nowhere.

"What!' Stefan asked his eyes suspicious.

"Just _do it_" Damon grunted putting his hands behind his back.

"Why? Stefan asked confusion taking over his face.

"Because I stole your girl. I know you want to. Just do it. You can't just sit here and wallow for the rest of your undead life" Damon sighed in frustration.

"I'd rather stake you" Stefan grunted but didn't move from his chair.

"I'm sure you would but I'm not going to let you do that" Damon smirked. "But I will let you release your anger on me. Hit me as hard as you can. You will feel a little better"

Stefan stared at him for a moment and shook his head in disgust. "Won't make it go away" He muttered.

"Picturing me making love to her then. I bet I make her moan louder then you ever did" Damon taunted.

Stefan's fist smashed into Damon's face sending him flying across the room. Stefan stood there waiting for retaliation but Damon didn't do anything. He simply walked to the wet bar and poured himself a drink as his face quickly healed.

"Not to bad for considering your squirrel diet" Damon lamented.

"What's you angle here" Stefan finally asked. "You got what you wanted. Why do you give a damn how I'm doing?"

Damon sat on the couch across from his younger brother. "I fell in love with Elena. I am so emotionally tied to her now that I can't even imagine how it would feel to lose her and I.. I'm just _sorry_ okay" The word sorry coming out so quietly Stefan only faintly heard it. But he did hear it Stefan's eyes widened a bit as he nodded slowly.

He sat and stared at Damon for a long moment. "I haven't been blind to it"

"To what exactly?"

"The change in you" Stefan replied "She did it. After 145 years of me trying to help you find your humanity again she did it without even meaning to"

"But your still Damon" Stefan continued "Your here for a reason. What did she send you to make things right?"

"No she doesn't know I'm here. I actually have to grab something. But I may still need your help. The town is not safe yet Stefan. Ric and I have reason to believe we have a pack of werewolves in town"

Stefan' s eyes alerted to that and he snapped out of his sullen state for a moment. "Werewolves?"

"Yeah.. not just that either, There is this mystery threat that Katherine is trying to protect Elena from. Do you know anything about it?"

"No... I assumed it was you. Until she came back here again."

"So you suspect there is something bigger as well?" Damon asked.

"Of course" Stefan replied "Isn't there always"

"Well I have to get going" Damon said feeling a sudden awkwardness between them. He had never apologized to his brother not once, He was still a little shocked and even disturbed by this. He shook his head a bit as he hurried up the stairs.

"Damon" Stefan called out.

"Yes brother" Damon drawled back on a sarcastic tone trying to bring some normalcy back into his life.

"If you hurt her. You know I'll kill you." Stefan warned.

"I would never hurt her" Damon growled in frustration as he walked into his room.

"_I know_" he heard Stefan sigh from downstairs. Damon's eyes widened in surprise as found what he was looking for and hurried out. Sending Elena a quick message to let her know he had one more errand to run and would pick her up soon.

* * *

Elena was sitting on the porch anxiously awaiting Damon. After the day she had she needed to feel his arms around her as bad as she needed to breath. She had settled on a simple somewhat short black dress and some cute red heels. She wore her hair down but pinned one side of her bangs back slightly. She smiled to herself loving how beautiful Damon made her feel.

Her smile grew wider when his familiar black Ferrari pulled him up. He sauntered over towards her with roses in his hand. He looked amazing in his black jeans and her favorite red striped Armani shirt he had left the first few buttons undone and a memory of him tricking her into buttoning them for him crossed Elena's mind.

"You look great" She said breathlessly as he took her hand and pulled her up.

"And you look absolutely gorgeous as well" he said handing her the roses.

"They are beautiful" She breathed as she took the flowers and went inside to put them in water. He came up behind her and whispered into her ear. "Allow me"

She felt that familiar heat soar through her body when his breath tickled her ear and turned around to kiss him. He responded eagerly. Pulling her back for a moment to look at her again.

"That dress is making my mind do some really wicked things right now Miss Gilbert" He murmured huskily drinking her in with his eyes.

"Good that was the dresses intention" Elena smirked.

"It was was it? What a naughty little dress. I can't wait to see it crumpled up on the bedroom floor"

"Well you will have to wait. Your taking me out remember?" Elena teased.

"So cruel" Damon pouted as he put Elena's roses in water and set them on the table. Before whisking her out the door intending to make her forget her troubles even if just for one night.

* * *

Elena's eyes were wide taking in the beautiful french restaurant Damon had taken her too. She knew this place was probably really expensive and actually found herself enjoying the good life a little bit. Damon had secured them a private table in the backroom.

She picked up her menu and Damon took it from her.

"Don't even look just order the most expensive thing on the menu" he told her .

"What if the most expensive thing on the menu is like snails or something?" She asked.

"Then you try something new" he smiled.

Luckily the most expensive thing ended up being this 6 course meal full of different french cuisines including a roasted lobster tail. Elena found herself enjoying most of courses and was glad she took Damon's advice and tried something different. One could only eat so many burgers at the Mystic Grill.

"So.. your mysterious errands today?" Elena asked taking a sip of her wine. She suddenly felt so grown up. So much more of a woman then a girl. She knew the undeniably gorgeous man across from her had everything to do with that.

"Ah.. yes..well first I had to go to the boarding house to get this." he pulled out a small box.

Elena gazed at it then back at him. "Stefan?"

"Yeah I saw him"

"And?"

"It went better then I thought" He said pushing the box towards her.

"Really?

"Yes but can we not talk about him right now?" he crinkled his nose.

"Of course.. I'm sorry" She said shaking Stefan out of her mind and grabbing the box. She opened it excitedly. It was a pair of earrings. They were really pretty with what looked like blue crystal stones. She held them up to the light and they gleamed.

"Vervain is inside the actual stones" he explained.

"Where did you get these?" She asked.

"A friend of mine named Elizabeth gave them to me for _you_" He murmured.

"What?" She asked looking confused.

"I had heard about her from Emily. She was a very powerful witch that had visions of the future. I was desperate to know if I would ever be able to save Katherine so I sought her out. I actually forgot all about this until today" He said.

Elena leaned in listening intently.

"So I find her and ask her my question. She tells me I will find my true love and when I do I will know it's her. But then her eyes got dark and she gave me these said I would need them someday. She said the earrings have vervain in them. I never got why she would give a vampire vervain but kept them anyway. Now I know.. she was talking about you." He said gazing into her soft brown eyes with love.

"This is so amazing" Elena breathed realizing this was only more confirmation that Damon was meant for her. Fate had destined for them to be together before she was even alive.

She put the earrings in and they gleamed beautifully on her contrasting nicely with her dark hair,

"Your going to have to be careful about nibbling on my ears though" She teased.

"Touching them wont harm me. The vervain is inside the stones. They will prevent you from being compelled though." He said relived.

She smiled and slipped her necklace off and into her purse.

"And this hideous ring brings me back to life it I die. So were all set then" She said trying to sound cheerful.

"As far as your protection goes were set." he replied pulling something else from his pocket. "But as far as jewelry goes... I'm not done yet" He handed her a long white box.

"You didn't have to do this too" Elena exclaimed

"Yes I did Elena" he replied "The earrings are for your protection. _This_ is for you from me because I love you and your my girlfriend."

She gazed at him in wonder as she opened her second gift only to find the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen sitting inside. It was 2 hearts intertwined with diamonds encrusting the hearts. I was on a delicate white gold chain.

"This is.. I have never seen this many diamonds before.. it's to much" She stammered as she gazed at the necklace in shock.

"No.. never to much for you. " He argued "Your my sexy little princess remember? I get to spoil you all I want"

She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off "and don't pretend you don't love every minute of it."

She smiled and pushed her hair over to one side allowing him to place the necklace on her.

"I couldn't if I tried" She said holding her unto her new favorite treasure in one hand and grabbing Damon's other hand. "That's the thing about falling in love with your best friend. You know me to well"

He gazed at her lovingly. He really enjoyed seeing the diamonds gleaming from her neck. Knowing she was wearing his necklace, Signifying officially to the world that she was his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Part of this chapter should have an slight M rating**.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Damon carried Elena into the house and up to her room swiftly after their date. She smiled as he swooped down on top of her kissing her.

"This night was like magic" She said in a hushed breath looking up at him.

"I'm not done yet" he murmured sexily trailing little kisses down her neck.

"Damon" She moaned softly "I want you to drink from me"

He pulled himself away from her neck and looked into her eyes stroking her hair back from her face.

"Please" She added gazing back at him intensely.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. She nodded and turned her head towards the side giving him access to her elegant and silky smooth neck. He traced it slowly with his tongue enjoying the little moans of pleasure she was making.

Hit bit her as gently as he possibly could she only made a small breathy sound. He almost passed out in ecstasy when her first drop of her blood hit his mouth. It tasted like nothing he had ever imagined. It was like he was tasting her love for him. Her blood seemed to tingle ever nerve in his body and enlighten every single sense he had. While simultaneously bringing him more pleasure then he ever felt. He could heard her moaning in the pleasure of giving him her life force.

He pulled back sooner then he wanted to not wanting to take to much from her. She groaned a little her eyes dazed and full of lust. He kissed her wound closed and bit his own wrist quickly bringing it to her mouth. He felt his own ecstasy rise again as he watched her little mouth drink from him had never felt this much pleasure getting his own blood brained before.

Elena was surprised at how good Damon's blood tested in her mouth. She didn't even remember tasting it the first tine he gave her blood. When he was threatening Stefan. But she knew it didn't taste like this. She wanted more and more. She could feel his blood mixing with hers and it rocked her body in pleasure. She finally manged to pull herself back knowing she took more then he did.

Damon's fangs were extended and his veins were darkened. He started to turn his head away as to not scare her but she pulled it back towards her. She softly traced his face with her fingers and stopped to trace his lips. She took her fingers and grasped one of his fangs in between them and pulled applying a small amount of pressure. He groaned loudly in response.

She kissed him passionately making it clear she loved every side of him. He responded eagerly and greedily. Not really caring if they woke up Jenna or even the whole neighborhood.

* * *

Ric sighed a bit as he pulled up to the boarding house. He knew he shouldn't be there but with everything else going on right now Ric had to make sure Stefan wasn't losing it like he had a few months ago. The last thing he needed to deal with right now was a bitter and blood drinking Stefan on top of everything else.

"Alaric?" Stefan answered the door "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to inform you of a rather upsetting theory I have regrading the Lockwood's" Ric explained.

"I heard about the werewolves" Stefan nodded gesturing for Ric to come in. They sat down in the parlor.

"You do?"

"Damon was here" Stefan explained.

"Oh" Ric said feeling a little awkward.

"It's okay" Stefan said "I'm not going to freak out or lose it."

"I didn't assume that.."

"Yes you did" Stefan sighed "For good reason. It wasn't long ago that I lost control"

"So how are you not killing him?" Ric has to ask.

Stefan actually laughed a little "Well he did let me punch him in the face. I gave it my all. But it probably hardly even hurt"

Ric smirked thinking about how he could use that little piece of information against Damon.

"In all honestly though. I've had some time to think. Ive also had some not so pretty truths about myself come to glare me on the face. I lost Elena because of who I am. Or how I feel about who I am. I put so much of my burdens on her without even realizing I was doing it. She may have went to Damon but I drove here there"

"Wow" Ric said impressed at his insight fullness.

"So you can count on me to help with the wolves" Stefan said changing the subject "But I would suggest we make sure they are a threat before making any rash decisions"

"That's exactly why I came here" Ric nodded "We need your level head on this. You know Damon would just as soon race over there with a bunch of silver bullets"

"Right" Stefan nodded. "So we will work together then. Katherine may have relinquished my duties towards Elena. But I don't care. I loved her very much even though I was unfair and dishonest with her. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Ric nodded feeling better that Stefan seemed to be himself and was handling things relatively well.

"So how many?" Stefan asked nervously.

"At least 8. Not including Tyler" Ric said.

Stefan took a deep breath. "I've never even faced off with a werewolf before. I have no idea what to do. I don't see how the three of us could defeat 8 of them"

"We'll need help" Ric agreed "Do you think we can reason with Tyler? I would assume this is all new to him."

"I don't know.." Stefan said "I don't really know the kid that well. But we can try. Have you called Bonnie to get her take on all of this?"

"Not yet" Ric said "I figured Elena could fill her in."

"Well I'm going to go for a quick hunt" Stefan said standing up "I may venture near the Lockwood's mansion. "Watch for anything that might help us"

"Don't get to close" Ric warned "I got a really bad vibe from those guys"

* * *

Stefan flew through the woods enjoying the rush of the outdoors again after being holed up on the boarding house for almost a week. He couldn't help but think of Katherine. She seemed to be a constant in his thoughts lately. He couldn't get the look on her face when she said she thought Stefan hated her out of his head. She looked so broken...

"Katherine Pierce does not break" Stefan reminded himself as he spotted a whitetail deer up ahead and swooped in on it quickly.

He tried to pull her image from his mind as he fed indulgently and ventured near the mansion. He could hear noises that seemed off. He climbed a tree nearby hoping to be able to catch something.

His eyes widened at the men in the backyard Tyler included they were all huge guys. Muscles bulking out everywhere. Tyler was in the middle and the men seemed to be encouraging him. He was shaking and sweating profusely. Stefan watched in horror as Tyler's features began to distort. His eyes shot open and were this horrible yellow red hue. Tyler made a loud pained noise as his face and body began to grow and distort into a wolf. When the transformation had completed Tyler looked like a large brown wolf but to big to unnatural looking. He growled and his large canines protruded out of his mouth. He started forward but the men all quickly were on him holding him back.

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief not sure what would happen if Tyler was let loose on the town like this.

"Not yet" One of the men said "Soon we will avenge your father"

The men started chanting and Stefan watched as Tyler slowly took the form of a human again his eyes wide and scared. But a hint of extreme anger remained. He stood there for a long time catching his breath.

"I know my power now" Tyler said in a chilling voice ".I will not let my father die in vain! I will kill every single founding family and anyone else who gets in my way."

The men all nodded in engorgement to Stefan's disgust.

"Soon Tyler" The largest of the men said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Soon"

* * *

Stefan ran back to the boarding house quickly and started looking for his phone. When he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Bonnie?' He said surprised to see her she looked upset.

"Hi" She said "I.. just wanted to see how you are"

"You mean you wanted to make sure I wasn't on human blood again" He sighed. "I'm fine ...now we have bigger problems to worry about"

Her eyes widened in surprise "How can you be fine when she is with him"

"I would rather avoid that topic right now if that's alright with you" Stefan said. "I already went through this with Alaric earlier today. Like I said I will be fine. But the town might not."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have a pack of werewolves in town and they want to kill all the founding families" He blurted out.

"What?" She said incredulously raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's true. I just witnessed Tyler transform myself."

Bonnie's eyes grew wide in fear and realization. "I knew there was something really off about those men"

"I heard them talking about killing the founding families, They want to avenge of the death of the mayor" Stefan explained.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie murmured.

"I have no idea" Stefan sighed "But we first need to figure out when they plan to do this and then we need to figure out a way to stop them"

"I will look through the grimore and see of I can find anything" She sighed "Do you think Tyler can be reasoned with?"

"I had hoped so. But I'm not so sure. It's his father he wants to avenge here"

Bonnie nodded "I can understand his anger. But he's still just a teenage kid. Maybe there is a chance we can get through to him"

"And if we can't?" Stefan asked her.

"I told you Stefan I know who I am now. I will protect my town even if I have to kill Tyler" She sighed. "It's my responsibility to protect this town. It is my heritage. I cannot let them go on a killing spree"

"I understand" Stefan said honestly touching her shoulder for a moment. She didn't pull away.

"You do?"

"Yes" He said "But you have to understand that we are talking about a pack of werewolves here. We will need help. You are going to have to accept that help somehow and not threaten it."

"Do you mean Damon?' she asked.

"No" he said slowly "I mean Katherine and probably Isobel"

She drew in a sharp breath. "You expect me to be okay with you inviting dangerous vampires into this town?"

"We can't do it alone Bonnie" Stefan reminded her again.

"Fine but you make sure they know where I stand. If they hurt any humans on my territory. I will kill them."

"Bonnie watch yourself" Stefan warned "You can't kill Katherine she is a very old vampire. She would kill you for even considering it before you even knew what happened."

She grimaced slightly and turned to leave.

"I'll let you know what I find out in the grimores" She said quickly as she hurried off.

* * *

Stefan sighed as he dialed the one person he really didn't want to talk to.

"Stefan really?" Damon grunted into the phone "It's a terrible time right now"

"I don't want to know" Stefan muttered before Damon could elaborate on what he had interrupted.

"Look the wolves are a threat. I went by there tonight and I saw Tyler transform. I heard them planning to kill all the founding families. They want to avenge the mayor"

"Yeah I already knew that" Damon replied "Why risk it going to spy on them?"

"To confirm it." Stefan replied.

"Always with the justice and honor crap" Damon muttered. "Don't you have some squirrels to eat or something?"

"I just wanted to plan a meeting" Stefan replied. "We have to discuss what to do. Come up with a plan. Bonnie has agreed to help and we know Ric' s on board"

"Can we do this tomorrow" Damon whined "I've got a pretty little thing next to me that needs my undivided attention"

Stefan heard Elena chastise and smack Damon as Stefan hung up the phone.

"Bastard" he grunted walking over to the wet bar. But surprisingly he didn't feel as terrible about it as he had before. He realized he was coming to an acceptance and he was moving on from Elena. He didn't think it would be this easy to do so. But he realized something as he thought about the short time he had with her. While he did love her he never fully loved her because a piece of him still belonged to Katherine. Stefan wondered if that piece of him was a lot bigger then he had realized as Elena passed through his mind quickly and Katherine entered it forcefully.

* * *

"Damon!" Elena said as he hung up the phone.

"I couldn't resit" he smirked. "I was nice to him earlier."

She gave him a look but couldn't keep the flushed smile off her face in the afterglow of their pleasure.

"He wouldn't hang up and I just really didn't want to listen to his voice while I held you in my arms"

She sighed "I know. It will get less awkward as time goes on"

"What did he want?" She asked curling her body in closer to him. He stroked her hair slowly and gently.

"He had to go get confirmation on the wolves. They are planning an attack on the town"

"No" Elena groaned "What do we do?"

"Stefan wants us all to meet and come up with some sort of plan. He said he already got Bonnie to agree to help."

Elena's eyes widened "Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"We got into a huge fight earlier"

"You did?" he asked "That's was art of your terrible day wasn't it?"

"Yeah.. she saw us kissing and was upset. She said somethings that pissed me off. Then she reiterated the little threat she made to Stefan after Founders Day."

Damon's eyes darkened slightly. He understood Bonnie trying to protect her town and her anger towards him. But she had no right to involve Elena.

"If she wants to threaten me she can do it herself" He grunted loudly.

"Yeah well.. I was angry. I told her if she ever hurt you I would avenge you"

"You did?" he said feeling touched as he gazed into her soft brown eyes.

"Yeah I did and I meant it." She said kissing him softly.

"But I think our friendship is damaged beyond repair now" A sad looked passed her face as Damon pulled her into his arms held her close.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I was afraid something like this might happen when people found out about us"

"You warned me" She agreed "That it wouldn't be easy and people wouldn't be accepting of us"

"You and me against the world" he smirked.

"You know what?" She giggled "That actually sounds kind of hot"

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Elena felt a little nervous as she and Damon pulled up to the boarding house. She hadn't faced Stefan since they broke up. She wasn't sure how they would react to each other. She still felt guilty about betraying him.

She saw few cars already parked in the driveway. One was unfamiliar and Elena assumed it was Katherine's. She still shuddered at the thought of her.

"This is going to be an awkward day" Damon muttered gesturing to Bonnie who was pulling up just ahead of them.

Elena felt a pang of sadness and started towards her.

"Bonnie..." She said sadly touching her shoulder.

Bonnie whipped around to face her a strange look in her eyes. She scoffed as she pulled away and entered the house.

Damon put his arm around Elena and led her into the house. Fuming at the witch for upsetting Elena. They had all gathered in the parlor. But Damon stopped Elena for a moment.

"Hey Bonnie" He taunted. She whipped around quickly glaring at him.

He made a gesture as if to bite Elena's neck but kissed it instead.

"You gonna come kill me..." He taunted mockingly.

"Damon" Elena hissed turning to glare at him.

"My warning pertained to _innocent _blood" Bonnie said turning to glare at them.

"Elena's blood is not innocent anymore" She said coldly "Now that its mixed with yours"

"You know what Bonnie. If you gotta a problem with me you take it up with _me_. Don't put it on my girlfriend" Damon snapped. Elena gave him a look that said please stop but he ignored it.

"I'm just protecting my territory" She said crisply and glanced at Elena "_Nothing personal_"

Elena's mouth opened in surprise at Bonnie's cold tone towards her.

"_Your_ territory?" Damon challenged following Bonnie as she tried to walk away into the parlor. Elena grimaced as she saw not only Stefan but Katherine and Isobel staring in interest at the argument.

"Your a 17 year old hot headed little child" He scoffed. "I am the eldest of the Salvatore's. The single most powerful family Mystic Falls has ever had. This Bonnie is _my _territory"

She narrowed her eyes at him "Your not even human"

"So? Your family didn't even originate here" he spat back.

"Damon please" Elena whispered tugging on his arm. Her eyes fixed on Bonnie looking angry and sad all at the same time.

"Fine" he said crossing his arms "I will let this go for now. But watch your threats and who you direct them at. I am not a big fan of the people under my protection being used to get messages to me. _Especially_ Elena"

Isobel snorted from the corner looking from Damon to Elena with a sour look on her face. Stefan was avoiding looking at her all together but he actually seemed okay considering. He looked worried but he didn't look wrecked. Elena was relieved for that.

She tried to avoid Katherine's gaze but it hit her anyway. She looked at Elena with this strange faraway look in her eyes. She seemed almost remorseful. Elena raised her eyebrow slightly and the motion startled Katherine. Her eyes seemed to focus again she tore them from Elena and stood up.

"So now that Damon and Bonnie have gotten the awkwardness out the way..." Katherine said standing up and helping herself to a drink. She walked over to Damon and Elena drink in hand.

"May I suggest we make this whole thing simple and you take her and whoever else you want to protect and just leave town?" She asked shrugging.

"No" Elena said firmly. "We are not going to let the werewolves destroy the town."

"You want to save the town?" Katherine asked mockingly looking at Damon and ignoring Elena altogether.

"Did you not just hear me?" He snapped "I said this is _my_ territory. I will protect it."

"Sorry I'm late" Ric mumbled "I was on a date with Jenna and.." He stopped and stared into the room as the tension hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes stopped cold at Isobel who was looking down at her phone not even acknowledging him.

"Sorry Ric" Isobel said suddenly "We don't have time for story time. We have a full moon on Saturday" She held up a calendar on her phone. Stefan looked at it and frowned.

"Saturday?" Elena asked chills crawling up her spine. "That's only two days away."

"Yeah and that's the night their having a candlelit vigil for the mayor in the center of town" Ric said shoving a flyer at Damon.

"They plan to maul all of the people down in the center of the town!" Stefan exclaimed.

"My god" Elena whispered looking at the brightly colored flyer in disgust.

"Sick" Ric muttered.

"We have to stop them!" Bonnie exclaimed fear creeping in and destroying her cool facade. Stefan felt a twinge of sympathy and gave her a quick shoulder squeeze.

"_Now_ the witch wants the evil vampires to help her" Katherine spat out at her. "Why should we help? Why people get attached to monetary things like houses and land. I will never understood. It's yourself and the people you are tied to that should matter and nothing else."

"You don't have to do anything" Damon growled "You can leave and take the other bitch with you."

"Your going to need our help Damon" Isobel said in a bored tone. "Katherine's battled werewolves before and I have studied them."

"Right and since your dragging Elena into this I guess I'm helping" Katherine shrugged and sat down on the couch. Stefan took the seat next to her. She seemed off and he was a bit concerned. He moved away quickly and shot him an angry glance from the corner of her eye.

"So where do we start?" Ric asked as everyone took seats around the parlor. Damon swiftly pulled Elena into his lap and smirked as Stefan averted his eyes and Bonnie glared at them.

"Damon" She whispered roughly moving out of his lap and sitting next to him. He shot her a wounded look and she rolled her eyes.

"Your in a house full of vampires. Whispering doesn't work" Isobel remarked her eyes firing into Elena's fiercely. "I suppose its to late for you know. I can feel your blood bond from here. I hope it's worth it."

"it is" Elena said just as fiercely nothing but pure anger shooting out at her one living parent.

"Can we please get back to the wolves here?" Ric interjected.

"Yes fine" Isobel said "I brought weapons. Werewolves can be killed two ways a silver bullet through the heart." She passed around these strange looking large guns.

"Or decapitation" Katherine finished for her smiling. "But their necks are strong not like weak human necks. They don't break easy."

Bonnie shifted her eyes in disgust. Elena stared at her former best friend and realized she was lost in all of this and scared. That as much of a tough front she put up when it came to Damon. It was pretty clear this stuff was above and beyond what Bonnie could handle.

Elene felt surprise come on then realizing that she _wasn't _freaked out by this. She should be. But here she sat next to Damon her vampire boyfriend with a witch, a vampire hunter, 3 other vampires talking about going to battle with werewolves and she wasn't scared. Anxious yes, concerned about her loved ones definitely, but she_ wasn't _scared. She was actually a little excited. Was it Damon's blood? she asked herself, or was the Pierce side of her starting to emerge.

"The humans should each get two guns and we should use our strength to try and decapitate them." Katherine continued "They are strong. They can tear you apart fast and viciously not giving you enough time to heal. Plan your attack carefully and quickly be efficient as to not let the werewolf gain dominance. "

"They are temperamental and emotional beings. They may be planning to attack at the vigil. But they won't have thought things out deliberately or have made any backup plans. If we can intercept them on the way it will completely throw them off" Katherine continued smirking at Alaric who was taking notes.

"Always the teacher" Damon muttered.

"You humans need to stay back use the guns do not get close. It won't take long for a werewolf to kill you" Isobel said curtly.

"Is there any kind of magic I can do on them?" Bonnie asked her voice gaining a little strength.

"I don't know..." Katherine murmured "I fought the wolves long before I met Emily. She never mentioned anything about them."

"I couldn't find anything in the grimores" Bonnie said "But I'm going to do some more searching"

"If the device worked on the werewolves then spells against vampires might work too" Elena suggested.

"They could" Katherine said "Or they could backfire and cause the wolf to become more aggressive."

"Don't ever mess with magic if you don't know the results" Katherine warned Bonnie. "Every time you let that dark energy into the air stuff happens. Sometimes that stuff isn't good."

Bonnie stared at her "How would you know?"

"Emily was my associate for many years." Katherine said "She didn't have anyone to mentor her through it either... mistakes were made"

Bonnie started at her for a moment and nodded. "So that means I research and research some more. My powers are meant to protect. I _will_ find a way to protect this town. Even if it means working with all of you"

Elena sighed as Bonnie left quickly promising to fill Stefan in on anything she found out.

"Stefan" Katherine said after Bonnie was gone. "Your going to need to drink human blood."

"No" he augured "I cant"

"Its the only way they will destroy you" Katherine sighed.

"As much as I'd like to stick around and enjoy this bloody hallmark moment. I'm going to leave now." Isobel remarked and flew out of the house.

"Look you can do it out of bags" Katherine said quickly "I will help you. If your about to run out and hurt someone I will stop you."

"Its your chance to finally learn how to control it" Damon said quietly not looking directly at his brother.

"But what if he loses it again?" Ric exclaimed not enjoying this idea at all.

"What if he kills himself trying to fight a werewolf with weakened and inferior life force running through him?" Katherine's voice cracked a bit "I don't want you to die"

"I don't trust myself" Stefan muttered staring down at the floor in disgust.

"I don't really want you to die either brother" Damon remarked. "You annoy me to no end with your brooding and your wallowing. But I'd rather you be undead then dead dead so find a way to do this."

"Maybe you could stay in the cellar?" Elena suggested grimacing as the memory of the beginning of the end for them hit her and Stefan at the same time.

"No.." Katherine said slowly "It only further reinforces that you are doing something dark and shameful. I will watch you day and night."

"What about you?" Stefan challenged "You won't give up live feeding"

"I'm not a savage" She scoffed "I can bag it for a few days"

"This conversation is starting to creep me out so.. I' m gonna take off" Ric said shaking his head.

"Wait up man" Damon said standing up and pulling Elena up with him. "You look like you need a beer"

"If it's cool with the little lady" Ric replied and then admonished himself for forgetting Stefan was still here.

"Oh she's coming." Elena smiled "I need a beer too."

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews and for reading! This has been a blast to write! I love getting your reviews. It makes me so excited to hear what others think of the story. So huge thanks to you all! **_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Katherine I just.. I _can't_" Stefan said after everyone had left.

"Yes you can." She augured. "It doesn't have to be all or nothing. You can learn how to control yourself. _Please_ Stefan I did this to you. Please let me help you now"

He sighed slowly. "You promise you will stop me if I try to leave?"

"Yes" She said solemnly "I promise"

"But we only have 2 days until we go after the wolves." He said "Is that enough time?"

"Not enough time to teach you to control your blood lust. But enough time to give you strength to fight the wolves. You will be way to focused on the battle to think about going after any humans"

"I'm going to take my ring off" he said slipping it off his finger and handing it to her. "That way I can't go outside during the day."

She nodded as she stared at the ring in her hand memories flooding her mind.

"Fine then" She said composing herself. "Let's get started"

She sauntered into the kitchen and got a blood bag for Stefan. She poured it into a large glass and brought it back to him. She waited patiently while he stared at the cup fear and want written into every etch of his face.

Finally be brought the glass to his lips. Pleasure hit him suddenly as the first few drops hit his tongue. He swallowed the rest of the glass in one large gulp his eyes grew wide with blood lust and he started to get up.

"No you don't" Katherine said pushing him back down. "You cannot leave the house."

"I was just going to get another bag" Stefan countered.

"No" She said crossing her arms. "You have to learn to control it Stefan. That was all you need for the night. Remember human blood is far more potent then animal blood. You don't need more then 2 or 3 pints a day"

"But you indulge in more then that" Stefan accused.

"Sometimes..." She answered "But... I am also over 300 years old. If I decide to have an indulgent night here and there I would say I have that right."

"So your pulling rank on me?" Stefan joked.

Katherine laughed in spite of herself as she stared back at Stefan. She could see the blood lust oozing from his eyes. He wanted more bad.. but she could also see his strength shining through. He was focusing on her to stop himself from wanting to leave. As much as it hurt sitting here talking to the man who has rejected her over and over again. Katherine felt this pull to help him. She got up to get them some drinks to help Stefan take the edge off a bit. She wondered what made her decide to suddenly be a good sire.

"Yes I am" She said haughtily handing him a bottle of bourbon.

"Damon mixes this with blood..." He started.

She sighed... "Yes Stefan most of us do that when he drink. The blood actually absorbs some of the alcohol and it helps us get a little more drunk. But you are not doing that tonight. You are learning control. The bourbon is to take the edge off."

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"I _already_ told you that" She said rummaging through the wet bar. "Don't you have anything here that is suitable for a lady?"

"Hey it's not my liquor" Stefan said laughing.

"Hm" She grunted finally finding some brandy she poured herself a shot and grimaced not used to tasting liquor without blood mixed in.

Stefan started fidgeting a bit. He stood up and started to pace as the blood started giving him power. He wanted to use the power so bad... he stared at the door longingly.

"Look at me instead" Katherine suggested from behind him.

He turned around and stared at her for a moment. Slowly he felt himself start to calm a bit as new emotions started to hit him.

"I don't hate you" He said.

"Yes you do" She replied "At least partially"

"Maybe.." He said slowly "But not as much as I love you"

Her face broke then and she looked away.

"Don't" he said walking over to her and turning her head back to face him.

"Don't make this harder for me then it is" She replied composing herself quickly.

"I thought this is what you wanted" He said looking hurt.

"It is.. it was.."She said looking exasperated "But at the same time it isn't...because you didn't choose me. You chose her but she didn't want you and now...I don't know what I want anymore Stefan."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Look we have had enough _sharing time _for one night" She grunted "Let's just focus on getting you in control here. Not to mention getting you ready to fight the wolves"

She started pushing the couch across the room.

Stefan started at her confusion and hurt in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm training you" She said crisply "It will help you expend this extra energy and prepare you for the fight. You want to help me out here?"

He nodded slowly and started helping her push furniture against the walls.

* * *

"That had to be _the _most awkward night I have ever had" Ric remarked as he and Elena sat at a table at the grill waiting for Damon to come back with their drinks.

"You?" Elena scoffed "I was in a room with my bio-mom, ex best friend, vamp twin, ex boyfriend and my new boyfriend who just so happens to be my ex's brother."

"And that's only the surface" Ric laughed. "Jerry, Jerry.."

"Damon's gonna kick your ass" Elena threatened jokingly.

"I am.. am I?" Damon smiled as he handed out the beers.

"Well if she says so.. let's go outside Ric" Damon removing his leather jacket.

"Talk about whipped" Ric scoffed.

"Now I really _am _gonna kick your ass" Damon grunted.

"Damon sit down" Elena laughed.

"No" He said crossing his arms "I am _not_ whipped"

"Yes you are" Ric laughed.

"Does this look like whipped" Damon asked picking Elena up in a flash and bringing her out to the dance floor. She looked completely dazed as he set her down and took her in his arms. He brought his lips down to kiss her but then backed up and sauntered back over to the table.

"Point proven" Damon smirked.

Ric pointed to Elena who was standing there glaring at Damon's back. Damon turned around she frowned slightly at him. He heaved a big sigh and sped back over there to apologize. Making Ric double over in laughter.

"Well at least _I'm _getting some" Damon whispered to Ric when they got back to the table.

Ric scowled at him then turned as they all watched Caroline, Matt and Tyler walk in.

"Interesting turn of events" Damon muttered.

"Elena" Caroline hissed running up to them "Your _drinking_?"

"So" Elena shrugged.

"So I figured when you started being fun again you would call me" Caroline said sarcastically grabbing a swig of Elena's beer.

"I cannot be here drinking with my students" Ric grimaced "Put the beer down Caroline, please"

"Don't go get getting her kicked out of here" Damon grunted.

"Why are you with him" Caroline whispered to Elena loud enough for everyone else to hear anyway.

"I would like to know that myself" Matt said firmly shooting Elena a suspious glance.

"Stefan and I broke up. I'm with Damon now. There are reasons but I don't feel like explaining them over and over." Elena sighed.

Matt glared and Caroline just shrugged."I figured it would happen eventually"

Mat shot her a questioning look.

"You guys wanna go play pool or something" Tyler said looking really uncomfortable.

"Yeah let's go" Matt agreed glaring at Elena one more time.

"Call me! We have to catch up" Caroline said to Elena before following the boys over to the pool table.

"I thought she would be mad.." Elena murmured surprised but happy about Caroline's nonchalant attitude.

"What are you listening for?" Ric asked Damon who seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Tyler... he is bothered by me. But he doesn't know _why_" Damon said nodding.

"Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies aren't they?" Elena asked.

"I've heard that...but I don't feel a natural hate for him. I mean I hate the wolves because they are threatening my territory. But it doesn't seem to be a natural instinct for me." Damon shrugged.

"Maybe its because vampires not only can sense a wolf is not completely human therefore exposing them but they can kill werewolves as well... so they actually have a natural fear of you. Not a hate" Ric suggested.

"Fear is good" Damon nodded. "Gives us the advantage"

"Think Tyler can be reasoned with?" Ric asked glancing at the young teen sadly.

"Not without risking our plan" Damon shrugged.

Elena frowned "But if we can find a way to save him..."

"Elena he wants to avenge his father." Damon pointed out.

"But he looks so normal right now" She augured looking over at the laughing threesome playing pool.

"Look at his eyes through" Damon said.

She looked closer and could see the pure anger in Tyler's eyes even as he pretended to be having a good time with his friends.

"Do you think Tyler even told them not to go to the vigil?" Ric asked.

"No" Damon replied "I don't think he did. Caroline is a Forbes remember a founding family member."

"I will have to find a way to tell her and Matt not go.." Elena murmured worry shadowing her face.

"Well if everything goes well we don't need to worry about that" Ric pointed out "The wolves won't make it to the town center"

"I hope your right" Elena said glancing at the three of them again with a sigh.

* * *

Bonnie found herself in her Grandma's basement tearing through boxes and boxes of books. But she couldn't find anything that might help her against the wolves. She sighed in frustration and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt a strange sensation of wind on her face. She opened her eyes to find herself in the woods facing Emily.

"Emily!" Bonnie exclaimed."I didn't think I would even be able to see you like this again."

"Take this" Emily said handing her a book. "Your going to need it."

"For what?" Bonnie asked her face searching the ghostly Emily's face for answers.

"You will know what when the time is right." Emily replied.

"What do you mean?"

"When all hope seems lost. Give the book to Katherine she will tell you what to do"

With that she disappeared. Bonnie was back in the basement with the book in her hands. She trembled as she opened it and gasped at what she read.

"This is a spell to... why?" Bonnie stammered. "Why do I need this?"

No one answered her questions. Bonnie felt a chill rip through her body as she forced herself to continue reading the cursed book.

* * *

**_** I know I have been rough on Bonnie but I do have plans for her... The action scene is coming up next. It may take me a few days to write in. But I'm going on vacation on Tuesday and my goal is to have it uploaded before I leave.** _**

**_Please review!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Damon and Elena arrived at the clearing in the woods just before dusk. Everyone else had already arrived. Katherine and Stefan were talking and planning. He looked excited and anxious like he was about to jump out of his skin any minute. Damon took Elena's hand and pulled her close to him as a precaution. Bonnie sat over near Alaric looking really nervous and Isobel was just standing near the group looking off into space.

"You sure you want to do this?" Damon asked Elena softly knowing her answer.

"Yes." She said firmly "I'm helping"

Katherine smiled in her direction as Isobel frowned.

"Elena you really need to remember your only human" Isobel said harshly "This is going to be very dangerous. We may not all make it out of here alive"

Bonnie shuddered slightly but her lips remained firm she was also determined to help save her town.

"Well it's a good thing I have my _fathers_ ring" Elena replied flippantly "Not to mention Damon's blood. So worst case scenario I come back as a vampire"

"Yes that_ is _a worst case scenario Elena why don't you get that?" Isobel sighed in frustration.

"Because she's a Pierce" Katherine said "Now let it go Izzy. We got wolves to slaughter"

"I asked you not to call me that" Isobel grunted glancing over at Alaric and looking away quickly before she met his gaze.

"Hey! Elena and Damon the happy couple" Stefan said starting over to Elena and Damon Katherine quickly yanked him back over to her.

"Bet your starting to get me a little more now huh brother? She's not so easy to try to keep alive and happy" Stefan smirked in their direction.

"Well considering that she is alive" Damon spat back holding up Elena's wrist "And _deliriously _happy. I would say I'm doing just fine"

Elena couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her face but kept quiet.

Stefan smirked "you don't even have vervain on her"

"Yes I do actually" Damon said "But I'm not telling you where I put it."

"Damon!" Elena chastised slapping his arm.

"Honestly.. did you children not just hear me?" Katherine demanded "I said we have wolves to slaughter so.. can we not do this right now?

"Right" Stefan said hopping up and down "Let's go beat their hairy asses"

"Stay focused!" Katherine screamed into his face.

Everyone froze and gawked in their direction. Katherine quickly pulled Stefan away and seemed to be lecturing him.

"Wow I dodged a bullet there" Damon quipped. Causing everyone to stifle a laugh including Isobel.

"Yeah.. I'm real funny" Katherine snarked racing back to the group. "Look this is a dangerous enemy. We need to be focused and we cannot take this lightly. Does everyone get that?"

"Good" She continued not waiting for confirmation. "The wolves will have to walk this path to get to the town center. Now our best bet is to get them before they actually phase. Hence why were out her so early."

Katherine started pacing the group handing blood bottles to the vampires and Gatorade's to the humans.

"I figure we start walking slowly and quietly until we hear them. They will find a place to gather somewhere nearby. As soon as we hear them I want Elena, Bonnie and Alaric to run backwards as fast as you can. Find a tree or something to hide behind and be prepared to only shoot if one of them is about to hit the town. No need for any of you to bring any unnecessary attention to yourselves."

"But" Elena started.

"_I know_" Katerine said looking at her in the eyes "But I need you to stay alive Elena. I will do everything I can to keep him safe for you okay? Just follow my orders"

Elena nodded slightly.

"Do you promise?" Katherine demanded knowing her own blood to well to believe a simple nod.

"I can't promise that" Elena said.

"Elena..." Damon begged "I don't want to lose you.."

Katherine sighed heavily and looked at Damon."If she is in trouble just forget everything go help her."

Damon shot her a duh look and she rolled her eyes.

Stefan was watching the scene with interest an unreadable expression on his face.

"Now as for the rest of us we come at them from all sides. Were faster then them and if we get to them before they phase their senses wont be heightened yet so we rush them from all sides. Once you have an opening attack. Remember to be efficient and deliberate." Katherine continued.

"Remember that they are brothers.. and their brotherhood is number one. Once you kill one expect another one or more to rush you in anger" Isobel added standing next to Katherine.

"So in other words kill and move fast" Katherine nodded. "Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded a mix of excitement and fear could be felt throughout the group as the slowly started walking listening for then men's approach.

"Can I count on you to keep her back?" Damon shuffled over to Alaric and whispered so Elena wouldn't hear.

"I'll do everything I possibly can" He promised.

Damon nodded and hurried ahead to join the other vampires. Elena Ric and Bonnie walked slowly behind. Elena really wanted to say something to Bonnie. Offer her some comfort she looked so scared.. but Bonnie was avoiding her gaze. Elena focused on watching the vampires up ahead. Katherine suddenly stopped walking and started motioning. She turned her head and gave them the signal to move back.

"Go" Ric said pulling Elena's arm. Bonnie followed closely being gripping her gun. She turned her head back a few times slowing down until Ric grabbed her arm and forced her to keep going too.

"Cover yourselves!" Ric said taking cover behind a tree and waiting. Elena and Bonnie quickly ducked behind another tree in the clearing.

* * *

Katherine could hear the men up ahead of them. The sun was almost set and she knew they would start phasing soon. She motioned for them all to separate and start surrounding the men.

Damon veered far left and ducked behind some brush. He could see the men walking closer. Tyler was already sweating and appeared to be phasing. He looked far out to see Isobel, Stefan and Katherine all in their places.

Damon watched as Tyler phased and started heading for the town. Stefan was behind him in seconds and threw Tyler to the ground. Damon was amazed at his brothers strength. Stefan hovered over Tyler ready to lunge for his neck when another wolves tore Stefan down from behind. Damon handn't even seen him phase. The rest of the men phased quickly and surrounded Stefan. Without thinking Damon lunged forward he jumped on top of the wolf closet to Stefan and started snapping at his neck. It took all his strength to rip the wolves head off and he wasn't fast enough to get away before a wolf was on top of him.

He felt the claws dig into his flesh and grunted in pain. He forced himself not to scream and alert Elena. He could feel the wolves teeth closing in around his neck. But suddenly the wolf was ripped away and he heard a loud cracking sound and the wolf was decapitated.

"You can thank me later" Isobel crouching down with him. "Regain your strength for a minute. I'll help Stefan"

Damon nodded and looked and he slowly felt his energy return and his wounds close. Stefan was still surrounded by at least 4 wolves. Katherine was struggling dealing and ducking out of the way of the largest wolf. Damon spotted Tyler over by a tree. He was laying on the ground still hurt from Stefan's attack.

Isobel jumped in and manged to pull one of the wolves off Stefan. The wolf whipped her off his back and she fell to the ground with a thud. The wolf loomed over her. Damon used the distraction to his advantage and flew at the wolf snapping his neck faster then the last one.

Feeling his adrenaline start to return he joined Stefan and they worked together fight off the remaining 3 wolves. Isobel slowly crouched over towards Katherine to help her. Stefan flew upwards so he was outside of the wolves now and manged to get a grip on one of their necks. The wolf tried to lurch Stefan off of him but Stefan was able to withstand it. He ripped at the wolfs neck until he finally heard the crack.

Damon was surrounded by 2 wolves and ducking and diving out of the way. Stefan saw a small wolf start making his way down the clearing. Stefan felt a rush of adrenaline as he quickly hurled his body into one the wolves throwing it to the ground.

"Go!" he yelled at Damon "Tyler.. go!"

Damon saw where Stefan was looking and raced after Tyler.

* * *

Elena could hear the sounds of fighting and necks breaking. Her heart was racing she really wanted to be helping. Bonnie suddenly gasped from her crouch and pointed. Tyler was slowly staking down the path.

"Shoot it" Elena whispered Bonnie didn't move. Elena gently tried to push her out of the way so she could be in the right shooting range to hit it.

"It's Tyler" Bonnie whispered "I saw him phase"

"Oh no" Elena said freezing cold she didn't know what to do.

She heard a shot before she could think.

"Ric" Elena whispered to Bonnie who nodded wide eyed.

The bullet just grazed Tyler and he looked around furiously for the culprit. Elena had a hard time looking at him. He was huge and hairy and menacing. His teeth stuck far out of his mouth. He was panting heavily.

"Stop" Bonnie yelled jumping into the clearing right in front of Tyler."Tyler you don't have to be this. You don't have to do this please"

"Are you crazier the Elena?" Ric said angrily trying to get a good range without hitting Bonnie.

"Tyler please.. its me you know me. It's _Bonnie_." Bonnie begged looking into his eyes. Tyler growled and started towards her.

Elena crouched down and tried to find a way to hit him but from her angle she was only going to hit his side not his heart. Which could infuriate him into killing Bonnie.

"Please Tyler, You don't want to go down there" Bonnie continued looking scared out of her mind. "Caroline and Matt are down there, You _don't_ want to hurt them."

Tyler's body started to tremble a bit just as Damon rushed him from behind and was on his back.

"Don't kill him Damon" Elena begged "She's almost got him to phase back"

"_Please_ Tyler ,_ please_" Bonnie begged staring into his eyes.

"Damon could feel Tyler's body softening in his arms. His neck become smaller, He was shaking uncontrollably, he passed out cold just as he turned human again. Damon set him down by Ric.

"Watch him" He directed.

Ric nodded his gun ready just in case.

"Thank you Damon" Bonnie said softly

"Just keep her back here and we're even" He said rushing back to help the others.

"Damon!" Elena yelled seeing the large rips in the back of his shirt as he ran forward.

"No Elena" Bonnie said grabbing her arm tightly. "Stay here"

"I can't! I have to help him!" Elena said trying to free herself from Bonnie's grip.

"If we are going to help them let's be smart about this" Bonnie whispered.

Elena nodded "Whats your plan?"

* * *

Damon rushed back to see only two wolves remaining. Stefan seemed to have that fight under control but Isobel and Katherine were still struggling with the largest of the wolves. Katherine was covered in blood her clothes torn to sheds. The wolf had knocked her down and seized Isobel. He clamped his teeth on Isobel's leg resulting in a loud scream.

Damon tried to rush the wolf from behind but he knocked him down easily. Clawing at his face. Damon could feel his flesh tearing and tried to hold back his screams of pain. Katherine feebly tried to pry the large wolf off of Damon but he threw her backwards and she fell hard against a tree.

This is clearly the Alfa, Damon thought as the wolf turned back to him lunging for his neck with his teeth wide open. Damon struggled to move away as fast as possible but the wolf was right on him. He regretted not kissing Elena goodbye at the clearing as the wolf stood on his hind legs and growled loud. His teeth chomping ready to lunge forward at Damon's throat. When Damon heard the shot and the wolf fell backwards.

"Damon" He heard Elena cry. He struggled to look in her direction and saw her and Bonnie climbing down from a nearby tree. Elena dropped the gun she had just used and started running to him. The wolf that Stefan was fighting turned in her direction and started for her but Stefan took the opportunity to snap its neck and it fell to the ground.

"Damon" Elena was leaning over him horrified at the sight of him.

"I'm okay baby.. its okay" He soothed her taking her hand. "You were supposed to stay back, remember?"

"But I saved you" She said sounding hurt.

"Yes you did" he sighed. "I love you"

"I love you too" Elena said kissing him softly.

"You need blood Damon " She said holding up her wrist.

"No" He said firmly "We all do. I'm sure someones got bags in the car. You cut your wrist here Stefan will lose it."

"Okay" She nodded.

"Tyler?"

"He was still passed out when we left" Bonnie said.

He shot her a look and motioned to Elena.

"I tried Damon I did" She sighed.

"I know" He smiled. "Truce?"

"Yeah truce..You guys I am so sorry." She said humbly. "You saved my life today and you spared Tyler's. Damon why did you do that after I made you an enemy like I did?"

"Because Bonnie, as Elena's friend. You are one of the people under my protection. Being mad at you didn't change that" Damon said honestly.

"Elena.. I" Bonnie started.

"Forget about it" Elena smiled "I just want to be friends again"

"Deal" Bonnie smiled. "What are they doing?" She motioned over to Katherine and Stefan who were building a large fire.

"Cleaning up" Damon said grunting as he got up to help them his wounds finally closing.

Elena put her arm around Bonnie. Bonnie motioned to was still huddled over by a tree. She looked pretty beat up. Elena felt a surge of feeling go through and started towards heard Isobel look behind her and gasp. She turned around and gasped in shock or horror she wasn't sure which. A large man stood before her but he didn't look like a normal man. She guessed he was a vampire but not like any she had ever seen before.

He had to be close to 7 feet tall he had muscles ripping out everywhere. He wore black pants and a trench coat with nothing underneath. His body was almost tanned. He almost looked like a god. But his aura was so evil it chilled her. His hair was chin length and pure white but he didn't have a single wrinkle on his face. What really freaked Elena out was his eyes. They were almost pure white with just a hint of blue.

She froze in complete and udder fear as the man gracefully moved his hand to her cheek "Hello Alana"

"Noooo!" Katherine let out an ear piercing scream just as Elena fainted in fear.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you liked the action scene. It was hard to write. Sorry about the cliffy. But I really needed to get this chapter up before I left. I'm on vacation until Sunday... But I promise to start working on my update as soon as I get back.**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who has been supporting this story with your hits, faves and reviews! I never expected It to get this much attention and it makes me so happy!**_

_**Please continue to review! Theyreally make me smile! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Elena felt like her blood was frozen in fear as she stared in shock at the man in front of her. He seemed to lift his hand to her as if in slow motion.

"Hello Alana" the man said stroking her cheek. Elena could hear Katherine screaming in the background as she passed out.

"Elena!" Damon rushed forward and caught her right before she hit the ground, The man looked on cruelly as Damon cradled Elena protectively into his arms.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but you don't touch her!" Damon growled.

"I could kill you in mere seconds" The man said nonchalantly.

"No Caleb!" Katherine screamed again rushing up towards him.

"Why Katherine" The man said sounding amused "I thought you were dead" He started laughing as he circled her.

"Caleb.. I.. I'm sorry. I tricked you" Katherine's voice was shaking. Damon felt alarm rise up in his throat. Elena was just coming too and staring at this strange man in horror and Isobel had the same frozen scared look on her face. Whoever this was was incredibly dangerous. Damon felt his anger rise at Katherine for letting Elena become affected by her bad choices.

"Tricked _me_?" Caleb laughed eviley. "Never mind you Katherine. I came here for my Alana"

"Caleb no" Katherine said "She's not her. Her name is Elena she is my descendant but she is not Alana"

"I know my Alana" he growled "I know her movements, her voice, her looks so much like you but _so _much sweeter." He looked over at Elena again.

Damon tightened his grip and growled. "She is not Alana whoever that is...so fuck off man"

"Oh she is. I am certain of that" He said looking Elena up and down.

Isobel felt herself snap out of the frozen trance this man seemed to put her in as she sensed Elena's fear and heard her daughters heart race. Isobel felt like her blood was screaming at her to run but she just couldn't do it.

" Look you take your grievance with Katherine out on _her_. Leave Elena out of it" Isobel took a step towards Caleb her sense of danger heightened in close proximity to him.

"Oh darling little Isobel" Caleb said touching the top of her head. Isobel gasped wondering how he knew her name.

"Another little Pierce woman that got away. Or thought she got away. That's what I led Katherine to believe anyway" Caleb added.

"Your a fool" Caleb glaring at Katherine "You try to fake your death like you faked Alana's death. You thought I wouldn't figure it out? I knew what you were doing and I just let you believe I had given up. I knew if I did that you lead me right to her and it appears I was correct"

"No it's _not_ her. I thought so at first too..but it's not" Katherine said feebly.

Damon was just about to run with Elena when Caleb turned to him as if he read his mind.

"I wouldn't even consider running" He said "I can kill you faster then she can blink. Ask some of Katherine's dead relatives. Speaking of..."

What happened next happened too fast for Elena to see and Damon was really glad for that. It was at that moment that Damon realized he was more scared then he had ever been on his life and that he cannot beat this guy.

Caleb whipped around and punched Isobel through the chest with his hand and tore out her heart. Isobel fell to a heap on the grown ashen and dead literally faster then Elena could blink. But Elena did see the aftermath she stared in complete silence her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Her body stiffened as if she couldn't move. Damon had no words to comfort her he just held her close to him. He could hear someone behind him throw up at the sight and assumed it was Bonnie. Stefan had come to stand behind Katherine. Damon shot him a look and Stefan nodded they would die alongside Isobel if they had too to protect Elena.

"Another one that isn't Alana **dead**" Caleb smiled at Katherine who stood there trembling.

"Until we meet again darling" Caleb said touching Elena's cheek tore her eyes away from her last living parent's body to the man that had killed her and felt a combination of fear, disgust and shock over come her as she fell back into Damon's arms.

"Don't touch her!" Damon growled.

Caleb ignored him "Soon though. I wont wait much longer it already been so long. Wouldn't you agree Alana? Soon very soon you will become my bride as you were meant to be"

"There is no way in _hell _she's ever going to be your bride" Damon snarled.

"Please Caleb it's not her okay?" Katherine was begging him "She's not going to come back. But you can have me. I won't run away this time take me"

"I don't want_ you_" He scoffed and threw her against a tree.

"Katherine!" Stefan yelled running to her side.

"Soon" Caleb said again to Elena and took off so fast he seemed to disappear.

* * *

Damon felt Elena's body go limp in his arms. he spun her around and stared into her eyes which were going blank.

"She's going into a catatonic state" Bonnie said quickly "Talk to her pull her out of it. I'm going to go get Alaric"

"Elena" Damon said trying to look into her eyes "Its me baby come on stay with me. He's gone for now okay but we gotta get out of here. I need you to focus" Her eyes focused somewhat she looked numbly at Damon and nodded slightly.

Katherine had run over to Isobel and was hovering over her body.

"Katherine who the hell was that guy?" Damon demanded.

Katherine turned her head to look at him. He saw a tear on her cheek and gasped a little in surprise.

"I need to put her to rest. Then I will explain everything okay?"

Damon nodded slightly as he felt Elena's body start to shake with sobs. "I have to help.. she was my mother" Elena manged to say. Damon let her down gently and they walked with Katherine as she brought Isobel's body over towards the fire that was still going.

Katherine took off Isobel's jewelry and handed it to Elena.

"Her ring will protect you from the sun if you ever change." Katherine explained and Elena just nodded. "This is her locket. She would want you to have this"

Elena opened it up and saw a picture of a young Isobel holding Elena as a baby.

"She loved you. She just had no idea how to show you" Katherine said gently.

Elena suddenly embraced Katherine. Katherine felt a bit stunned but somehow comforted by her lookalike's sudden movement.

"Thank you" Elena said "I needed to know that"

Katherine nodded feeling a little bewildered. She gazed down at Isobel the one descendent

she didn't just watch over from afar but actually worked with lived with and over the years one could say they were a lot like sisters they fought hard but cared deeply for each other.

Ric came running up to the clearing and dropped to his knees when he saw Isobel's body.

"No.." he said shaking. "Isobel..."

"I'm sorry man" Damon said coming to stand next to him.

"Isobel" Katherine begun standing over the body and looking down "I am sorry you were cursed with my blood. I know we didn't always see eye to eye on things. But I considered you family and a

friend and I trusted you. I never wanted this to touch you. I never wanted any of this... I always accused you of screwing up this or that and now your dead because I screwed up. This is all my fault. But I swear to you I will keep him away from your daughter somehow. That is my final promise to you" Katherine's voice broke and she walked away from the group unable to hold back the tears that wanted to stream. Stefan put his arm around her.

"Don't touch me" Katherine said "I don't deserve any comfort"

"Katherine" Stefan said gently.

"No" She said "I don't this is all my fault, I cursed her. I cursed them all. I thought I saved them and I was wrong. I don't deserve sympathy"

Elena felt her an inner strength surge from somewhere deep inside and she walked over to her mother. Damon stood behind her and she drew in come comfort from his presence as she spoke.

"Isobel" Elena said softly "I'm sorry I never got to know you. I understand that you did what you had to do. You chose a good family to raise me and I thank you for that. May you find peace in your final rest"

Elena turned and buried her heard in Damon's chest as he stroked her back gently.

Ric came up to Isobel next he leaned over and touched her hair "I will always love you. I never stopped" Tears started to spill down his face, "I don't know how to say goodbye to you. I never wanted to. I know you loved me in your own way and I'm sorry that wasn't enough for you. I know you would want me to move on and be happy so that is what I will try to do. But a part of me will always hold you in my heart and you will always be my wife. Rest in peace Izzy" He kissed her forehead.

Katherine took a deep breath "I'm going to put her in the fire now. Best you all turn away and not see it. I'll meet you all at the boarding house and explain everything"

Everyone nodded and slowly started walking back to their cars.

Stefan stayed behind. "Go" He said.

"No.. _I_ have to do it" Katherine said.

"No you don't. Let me do this one thing for you okay?" Stefan said stroking her hair "You can be weak right now it's okay. I understand"

"Thank you" Katherine sighed wearily and turned her back as Stefan laid Isobel's body in the fire.

* * *

_**AN: Huge thanks to all the reviewers! I have the next chapter hand written so I should have that one up soon. I know this was a sad one but I hope you liked it. Please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Damon and Elena stood outside the boarding house waiting for the others.

"I can't believe what just happened" She said softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"No" She said honesty. "but having you near me is helping"

He pulled her into an embrace.

"Elena" Damon said gazing at her "I want to give you this house. Its safer for you here with me. But he can get in here if a human doesn't reside here"

Elena nodded. "Okay"

"You accept this house as your own?" He asked again making sure it was certain.

"Yes" Elena agreed.

"You will need to invite us all in" he said feeling a little better that he could at least keep Caleb out of the boarding house.

"Come in Damon" She said smiling at the absurdity of inviting Damon into his own house despite all the raw emotions she was feeling at the moment.

Ric and Bonnie pulled up next with Tyler he was still passed out. They locked him up in the cellar for the time being and waited for Katherine and Stefan.

Once they arrived and Elena invited them in everyone gathered in the parlor. The weird tension and awkwardness of their last meeting didn't even compare to the strange vibe in the silent room now. Everything seemed to have changed in one solid moment and now they were all rooted together by one common enemy.

Damon pulled Elena into his lap and she didn't care this time that Stefan was there. She needed his touch more then she ever had before.

Stefan nodded at them as if to say it was okay. He frowned slightly as he realized he hadn't even thought of blood since they started fighting the wolves. His need to protect and support were stronger then his need for blood. He felt a sense of empowerment. He glanced at Katherine who was struggling to avoid the various gazes in her direction. Stefan was worried about Elena but he realized today how much Katherine meant to him. He knew he would die to protect either one of them.

"So who was that? Why did he call me Alana? Who is Alana? Why did he kill Isobel?" Elena started firing questions at Katherine unable to hold back any longer.

"To explain him I have to explain my past to you. This isn't a short story and it isn't a pleasant one so prepare yourselves" Katherine began.

"It all started when I was a young girl. Just 16 years old. I was the youngest of my family I had 2 older sisters. We came from money and were an established powerful family. My sisters married men from good stock and started raising families. But me.. well I was a different story. I was the wild child even then. My father couldn't say no to me and I took full advantage. Our mother died when I was young and I reminded him of her. I started running around with a farm boy named Michal. I fell in love with him even though I knew my father would never approve. It didn't take long before I was in trouble"

"You got pregnant?" Elena asked.

"Yes. I told Michael and he wanted to run away together start a farm and raise the child. I agreed but when I got home that evening I started thinking about the things I would miss. I was a spoiled child. I didn't want to give up the luxuries I had in life. I didn't think I could be the wife he wanted me to be. I was _scared_ so I told my father what I had done. He was furious of course. He left for a few days and came back to inform me that he arranged a marriage for me through a business associate."

"I had never even met the man. Neither had my father. I know now the whole thing was set up and my father was compelled. It was Caleb I was married off too. At first he was actually incredibly charming although a bit strange. But I was a curious girl and found myself falling for his charms. He had promised to raise the child as his own and give him or her a solid future. I soon realized he was not a man at all. When I found out_ what _he actually was it was to late to get away. I was 8 months pregnant."

"With Alana?" Elena whispered.

"Yes" Katherine said just as softly "I tried to run away with her. But he found me and almost killed me he turned me at the last moment. I was forced to go through the torture of the change and the new found bloodlust while raising a child. He threatened me with her life to ensure I would behave and do as he said.

He had a basement full of human slaves and did despicable things to them for fun. He was completely evil. There was and never will be any good in him. I tried my best for her to shed her from the awful things. As she grew she looked so much like me but was so different she was soft and sweet a gentle soul.

Caleb noticed it too. He became obsessed with her as she became a teenager. She mistook his attention as fatherly. But she was starting to see what was really happening around her and it killed me to see her spirit start to break. I set it up to look as if she had died drowning. Made sure her clothes were found tattered and bloody. I dropped her off near her father's families farm knowing they would know who she was."

Katherine took a shaky breath. "I returned to Caleb he was distraught over the loss and took it out on me every day. But I dealt with it. I behaved myself for many years hoping he would never discover the truth. But then I got stupid. It was 10 years later Caleb was away or so I thought. I was curious so I went to check in on her just observe. She was married and had children of her own she had found her father after all and was so happy. I knew her being happy was all I needed to sustain a miserable life with Caleb. But he had me followed and he found out. He grabbed her and me and brought us both home. He was so furious that I allowed her to grow old and that I had lied to him that he killed her right in front of me"

Katherine felt the tears coming down her face then. She pushed away Stefan's arm as he reached for her.

"My stupidity killed my own daughter"

"I'm so sorry" Stefan said slowly. "I never knew.."

"That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was Caleb had convinced himself that my daughter would be reborn someday. So he watched my bloodline. He would find a Pierce woman and

observe her all her life until she reached young adulthood and then determine if she was Alana. Of course no one ever was. He would wait for the women to have a child to continue the line then kill her. Overtime our blood became scared of him sensed him as a threat. Many of the Pierce women started to seek out vampires. Many craved becoming one herself. I think our blood evolved to know a threat existed."

"I finally manged to escape him. I went from town to town gaining vampire friends. Drawing attention to myself on purpose. I wanted him to be watching me and not my relatives. I caused as much trouble as I could usually with the rich well bred boys in town as that's what gets you gossiped about" She glanced from Stefan to Damon and then back at her lap.

"But.." Stefan said looking hurt.

"But I fell in love with you Stefan. That was real. You reminded me of Michael in many ways. It wasn't part of the plan to get attached" She confessed.

"I manged to get Jonathan Gilbert to help me by trapping all the vampires and making it appear they all died myself included. Stefan's confession to his father made us have to push things up. But It still seemed to work nonetheless. I watched my bloodline from afar over the years but Caleb seemed to leave it alone. Once again I was stupid." She sighed.

"But you were worried about Elena" Damon said "So you weren't sure he was gone or that he wouldn't find her"

"I wasn't sure I never was and when I saw her and saw that she looked just like me. I knew that would draw his attention because my daughter looked just liked me too. I cant explain it." Katherine shook her head. "But Elena I know your not her. You are very much like her. But not her. You are strong willed and she was fragile.

"But he thinks she's Alana" Damon sighed "Why didn't you just tell me this. I could have done something turned Elena and got her out of here"

"I should have" Katherine said meekly.

"It wouldn't have mattered" Stefan agured "He knew about Isobel. He would have found her eventually."

"So what do we do now?" Elena shuddered.

"Kill him" Damon said simply.

"We cant kill him" Katherine said.

"Why not?" Damon grunted.

"Because he is immortal" Katherine said.

"Uh yeah.. so are we..Their are ways to kill vampires" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You don't get it. Caleb was never a human." Katherine said slowly.

"You mean he was born a vampire?" Bonnie asked her eyebrows shooting up.

"Not exactly" Katherine said "He was born or created as an angel and angels can never die"

"Caleb is fallen angel?" Ric said incredulously.

"I'm afraid so" Katherine replied.

"What does that mean?" Elena asked "He can't be killed at all ever?"

"No" Katherine sighed "When the angels were created they were given free will to choose good or evil just as humans were. The difference being once an angel decides its permanent. Their will doesn't change and bend like a humans does. Caleb was one of the angels that chose evil. When he fell from heaven unto the earth with the other fallen angels he was one of the ones that was marked with the vampire curse. Essentially Caleb was one of ..if not_ the _very first vampire. He realized he could transfer the curse unto humans turning them into vampires. But humans turnedare

different then the original vampires, we can be killed first of all, and we still have our own wills that can change. We also retain their souls contrary to popular belief."

"Wow" Elena whispered "So what about the sun can he burn?"

"Yes but he would turn to dust and slowly just reassemble again." Katherine said "He also has a ring to protect himself from it. We wouldn't be strong enough to get it off him anyway. Satan himself is a fallen angel that's the kind of evil and strength we are talking about here"

Elena felt herself shudder Damon held her tightly to him.

"So what are we going to do? He wants to take Elena how are we supposed to stop him?" Damon growled.

"I don't know" Katherine sighed. "I honestly have no idea. But I will find a way. I won't fail Elena like I failed my daughter. I won't"

"Maybe I can help" Bonnie said they all turned to stare at her as she pulled a strange looking book our of her pocket.

_**AN: Please review! **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"What is that?" Katherine asked as Bonnie handed her the book.

"Emily appeared to me in a vision and gave it to me. She said to show it to you when all hope was lost and well this seems like an appropriate moment" Bonnie replied.

Katherine started thumbing through the pages "This is a book to raise someone from the dead" She said in a hushed tone.

"I know" Bonnie shuddered.

"You are only 17 years old you cannot do this spell. " Katherine shook her head "And even if you could _who_ would we bring back from the dead and how would that help us?"

"Emily made it sound like you would know what to do" Bonnie sighed "I have no idea what we are supposed to do with this spell"

"Maybe it's Emily? We bring her back and she will know what to do" Elena suggested.

"That just doesn't make sense though..." Katherine said scratching her head as she continued to read the book.

"Did Emily know about Caleb?" Stefan asked.

"Yes" Katherine replied "Emily knew there had to be some way to defeat Caleb. But she was never able to find it."

"Until after death" Ric said softly "She learned something in the afterlife wherever that is. I think we need to research fallen angels and see what we find out and how this ties into this spell."

"I agree" Stefan said "We don't want to make any rash decisions until we have some kind of plan."

"So where are we supposed to find information on fallen angels?" Katherine asked in a snotty tone "I have scoured every library I could over the years. If there was something to find I would have found it. I'm older then all of you"

"Have you tried googling it?" Ric asked her.

"Have I what!" Katherine asked sounding confused. She heard some snickers across the room.

"Haven't spent much time on the computer?" Damon asked.

"No I'm not a huge fan of modern technology" Katherine replied "Other then phones which are quite convenient."

Ric had pulled out his flattop and started pulling up website he was familiar with. "You have no idea how much information is on the Internet. You were wasting time in libraries. I have done some research on angels and demons in the past. I'll see what I can find out"

Katherine leaned over his shoulder and watched as he started pulling up articles and frowned slightly. "This stuff is all considered myths. How do you expect to find information on it from the humans that don't believe in it?"

"Not all humans are non believers in the impossible case in point Elena, and I" Ric said.

"Why are you a vampire hunter so determined to help us?" Katherine questioned.

"I promised Isobel I would protect her daughter and I keep my promises" Ric said.

Katherine nodded. "I think we all need to stay here and stay together. Caleb will not hesitate to kill any of us just to drive home his point"

"Will Caleb be able to get in without an invitation?" Damon asked.

"No you were smart to give the house to Elena" Katherine replied. "Who looks exhausted by the way. Maybe we should all get some rest"

Elena sighed heavily in agreement and Damon quickly scooped her up and carried her upstairs. Stefan watched them disappear into Damon's room and got up to get himself some blood.

"Are you okay?" Katherine said coming up behind him.

"Yes" he said "I'm just going to get some blood, check on Tyler and get some guest rooms set up."

"Stop" Katherine said "You know what I mean. Are you okay with Elena and Damon being in this house with you?"

"Yes" he said softly turning to gaze at her her "Elena will always have a piece of my heart. But that was all I ever gave her and she deserved more then that. I could never give her my full heart because too much of it belonged to you. I love you Katherine I never stopped. I will always regret that I didn't accept you fully and that I denied you. I did it for my brother just like you made choices for Alana. I think maybe we understand each other better now"

"Yeah" She said softly "I think maybe we do"

* * *

Elena sat in Damon's bed staring at the wall as he quickly changed.

"Do you want one of my shirts to wear?" He asked. "We will get to your house and get you your things tomorrow"

"Okay" She said softly.

He brought her a long shirt and handed it to her kneeling by the bed and taking her face into his hands.

"I'm so sorry baby. I don't know what to say to make any of this better for you. I hate seeing you hurting. Isobel saved my life today. I thought you would like to know that"

"I.. do.. I thank you" She said simply.

"Is it easier knowing she did care about you?"

"It is in some ways and in some its harder." She said wringing her hands. "It would be easier to let go if I still hated her. But I don't anymore and as if that is not enough to deal with there's this whole Alana thing.. and Caleb" She shuddered a bit.

"I know" He said stroking her cheek "Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?"

"Just tell me you believe Katherine that I am not her. I'm not Alana"

"Your not Alana any more then you are Katherine. You are my Elena and you are one of a kind. I know that in my soul" He said.

Elena felt a relief wash over her. "he wants to make me his bride. It makes me sick"

"Me to. I promise you that will never happen. I'm not letting _any_ other man take you away from me."

"The only man I want to marry is you" Elena whispered and then felt her heartbeat increase not sure how he would react to that.

"Oh Elena" He sighed staring deeply into her eyes. "I cant think of anything better then watching you walk down the aisle to think that an angel like you would want to marry me. I will never forget how lucky I am to have you and I promise you we will figure out a way to get rid of this man and I will give you everything you want and more."

"Damon all I need is you and I need you right now" Elena said.

He jumped into the bed and cradled her into his arms holding her close.

"I need.. to feel as close to you as possible..I need us to have something special between us something we've never shared with anyone else before" She continued.

He kissed her softly and took her hand.

"I want.." She said but he put his finger to her mouth.

"I know" He said softly biting his wrist and bringing it to her mouth. He felt his body relax and started feeling the pleasure as he gently bit her wrist and felt her blood enter his mouth. The pleasure intensified instantly and then he could feel the rest of the world slip away as he and Elena entered their own euphoric world together.

Elena felt as if the world was spinning she could no longer think she could only feel. Damon's image and scent flooded all her senses as the pleasure took a hold of them. She felt as if she could touch his soul and he had his arms woven around hers. She felt their connection intensify at that moment felt their souls entwine further together as started up into his eyes. He gazed intently into her hers his eyes mirroring what she felt. The day before her disappeared and all that mattered was him.

At some point they stopped exchanging blood and started making love slowly and deliberately never wanting this magical moment between them to end. Not wanting to leave their private world and have to face the dangers that lie ahead for them.

Elena fell asleep entangled in Damon's arms as he kept a watchful eye open. His senses on higher alert then they have ever been. He imagined Elena walking down the aisle in a wedding dress and felt his body tingle with happiness. He realized at that moment that he was a completely different man then he was a year ago. Because of her. She had gotten to him in a way no one else had. She was everything to him, his angel, his redemption, his soul mate, his love and his very best friend. He would do whatever it took to save her. Because without her there was no reason for him to exist.

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Damon woke early the next day. He made sure the window was locked and the curtains were drawn before leaving. This Caleb guy was making him paranoid and he really hated that. He gazed at Elena's sleeping face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He headed down to the kitchen to find something for Elena to eat. Ric was already up on his laptop at the table.

"Have you found anything?" Damon asked rummaging through fridge. He found some eggs and got a pan out.

"I've found a few things. All theories really regarding the actual _existence_ of angels. But nothing regarding how to get _rid _of them." Ric mumbled looking frustrated.

"What about this bringing someone back to life thing?" Damon asked "Kind of creepy if you ask me"

"Well I have a feeling the person to bring back is Alana. " Ric mumbled "But I don't know how Katherine is going to take that or what exactly she even would do for us"

"Well she would make it pretty clear that Elena is _not_ her" Damon shrugged "Works for me. We bring back his real obsession and he leaves my girl alone"

"Nice Damon" Katherine quipped entering the kitchen "So we bring my daughter back to life only to condemn her to a life with Caleb?"

"I'm sorry Katherine" Damon shrugged "But the only person I care about here is Elena. So whatever it takes to save her"

"Look. I want to save Elena too" Katherine said slowly "But not at the expense of my daughter"

"We don't even know if that's what we're supposed to do yet. I want to keep researching. I've found out some interesting information on what's called the watchers. Also fallen angels but their not the same as Caleb. They were placed here to protect humans. Maybe if we can actually find one they may know what to do" Ric said.

"How are we supposed to find an angel?" Katherine scoffed "Through your google?" .

"Have some faith in me here" Ric said "I happen to be very good at finding things that don't want to be found."

"That's true" Damon said flipping the eggs.

"You making one of those for me?" Ric asked "I'm starving here"

"Do I look like your wife?" Damon drawled.

"No you look like Elena's" Ric said quickly making the 'whip' sound.

Damon glared at him as he got a plate ready for Elena. "Cook your own damn eggs" He said stomping up the stairs.

"Cute" Katherine laughed as she helped herself to a blood bag.

"You know he didn't even get himself breakfast" Ric laughed "he really is whipped"

"Well men should be _whipped _as you put it. What good is a man that doesn't cater to you?" Katherine said pouring her blood into a crystal wine glass. "In my day a good man doted on his woman hand and foot"

"In your day women had no rights" Ric replied.

"True" Katherine said gingerly sipping her blood "But even then the wealthy and powerful still got their way.. woman or not"

"I suppose that's one thing that never changes" Ric said rolling his eyes and getting up to make himself some breakfast.

"Have you been up all night on that thing?" Katherine asked.

"I slept a little. I just need to keep myself busy right now" he said quickly.

"You know thanks Alaric.. for helping" Katherine said.

"Its no problem" He replied.

"She would be really happy that you are watching out for her daughter" Katherine said.

Ric shrugged. "you don't have to say anything.. you know about.. _her_"

"I know" Katherine nodded "But I feel like I should."

"Just don't" he said "It's easier not to talk about her"

"I understand that" Katherine said looking relieved as she helped herself to a blood bag.

"I get why you wouldn't want to bring Alana back" Ric said "There has to be more to this though Katherine. I have studied the supernatural for years and have never heard of a spell to bring back the dead."

"I know" Katherine nodded "Other then vampirism which is different because it's a curse. But to bring someone back after their dead and buried?"

Ric shook his head in dismay "It's unnatural.. it's _wrong_"

"I'm not even sure that witch could live through a spell like this. She's to young and to weak" Katherine said.

"What did you say?' Bonnie asked coming into the kitchen.

"You heard me" Katherine replied firmly "This spell could take every ounce of life energy you have"

Bonnie started off into space "I will do what I have to do. Damon spared my life. I owe him."

"Bonnie" Ric warned looking worried.

"Please" Bonnie said gently "I make my own decisions and choose my own path. You all will have to trust me"

"I wont fight you" Katherine shrugged "I want my own people safe Bonnie. Your life doesn't matter to me. But if you_ cannot _pull off the spell then we are in serious trouble here. Do you get that?"

"I do get that" Bonnie snapped. "Just to be clear_ if _I do this and we haven't made any decisions yet because we still have to figure this whole thing out. But_ if _this is the only way and I do this it is for Damon because I owe him and Elena because she is my best friend. It's not for you. Do you get that?"

Katherine just smirked.

"I do think it's best that we not worry Elena about this right now. So don't say anything around her. I'm going to go check on Tyler" Bonnie said heading down stairs.

* * *

Bonnie was a little nervous as she headed down to the cellar. She had peeked in in Tyler the night before and felt really bad about him lying in the cellar all alone. She imagined he would freak out when he woke up. It would probably be best to have someone he knew there. She didn't have to wait long. Tyler's eyes shot open as soon as she entered the cell.

"Don't scream" She said quickly putting her hand on his arm. "Your safe"

"_Bonnie_?" he said rubbing his head "Where am I? How wasted did I get last night?"

"You in a cellar just for now. We didn't want you to phase again and rip through the town" Bonnie said slowly.

"Phase?" He asked "What are you talking about?"

"Tyler?" Bonnie asked "You don't remember anything about last night?"

"No.. I remember my uncles were all planning something, probably for my dad's vigil. I snuck into the den to grab a bottle of whisky when one of my uncles grabbed me.. That's all I remember" he muttered.

"But I had a really weird dream" he shuddered.

"What happened in your dream?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"I was angry.. really angry my uncles were with me and we were marching and then..."

Tyler's eyes widened.

"It wasn't a dream Tyler" Bonnie said softly.

"But.. my god" He said in disbelief "I turned into a monster!"

"A werewolf" Bonnie said taking his hand.

"I almost killed you!" he exclaimed.

"But you didn't" She said calmly.

"Because something stopped me. But I was going to kill you. I was angry I wanted to tear you apart. What is happening to me?" Tyler out his head in his hands.

"No you were coming out of it Tyler" Bonnie augured "I don't think you would have killed me"

"It doesn't matter who knows when I'll snap again. Get out of here Bonnie. I'm not safe to be around."

"I'm not leaving" She said crossing her arms.

"If you had a brain you would. Come on Bonnie you always thought I was jerk. Why do you care?"

"Because I know what its like to be different. I've judged others and ended up regretting it. I'm not going to judge you too"

"Then don't judge me. I don't care But get the hell away from me. I cant trust myself and you shouldn't either" Tyler said.

"Do you want to hurt me right now?" Bonnie asked.

"Well no.. but I could.."

"And are you feeling angry right now?"

"No just confused and kind of scared and a little disgusted with myself" he said honestly.

"Then your not about to phase or kill me. I'm staying" She smiled.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update! I hope you liked.. kind of a filler chapter. But I wanted to lighten it up a little after the last few chapters. Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Tyler shook his head in wonder as Bonnie filled him in all of the supernatural events of Mystic Falls.

"You are a witch and the Salvatore's are vampires?" he repeated again shaking his head.

"Yes Tyler please you need to focus. We are in serious trouble here and can use all the help we can get. I think you could be very helpful to us" Bonnie nodded.

"Against this evil angel guy?"

"Fallen angel" Bonnie corrected nodding to the stairs as Stefan came down with some sandwiches.

"I figured you would be hungry" Stefan said handing Tyler the plate of food.

Tyler's body tensed at the sight of Stefan and memories of Stefan fighting him to ground sprung into his mind. He growled and hunched into the corner.

"Its okay Tyler I'm not going to hurt you" Stefan said. "I was only protecting the town. I won't hurt you unless I have to do"

"Its okay" Tyler murmured "I wish you would have killed me. I don't trust myself. What if I go crazy again and phase in public?"

"I'm sure we can help you learn how to control it Tyler" Stefan said "I know how you feel. I felt like giving in to being the vampire I was made me a monster. But I learned to control it. I can help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"I just get where your coming from" Stefan said "Plus it protects the town."

"But I am a werewolf your natural enemy" Tyler augured. "You could just be playing me so you can catch me off guard or something. I don't trust you"

"You can trust my brother" Damon's voice boomed into the room suddenly making Bonnie jump slightly.

"He's a white knight kind of guy. No need to search for ulterior motives there not his style...Damon drawled "Now I on the other hand... well I'm a different story."

"What do you want from me?" Tyler asked feeling his guard raise up more in defense of the intimidating vampire that seemed to lurch over him.

"Your help of course. I heard Bonnie filling you in on everything so you know we have a big threat on our hands. Since I allowed you to live. You owe me one"

"I don't owe you nothing you should have killed me" Tyler growled.

"Tyler please" Bonnie pleaded "Don't do it for him if you don't want to. I understand if you don't help us Elena is going to end up _married to the devil _for lack of a better phrase"

"Yeah" Tyler grimaced "I don't know Elena that well. But she's a nice girl and she _is_ pretty hot.. so I suppose I'll try to help but I have no clue what to do."

"Neither do we" Bonnie smiled grimly. "But we'll figure it out"

Damon glared down at him "It was never your choice_ wolf_" He growled his veins darkened a bit.

"Call her hot again and I'll snap your neck" He added as he disappeared quickly from the room.

"What an ass" Tyler muttered.

Stefan laughed slightly and Bonnie couldn't help but join him.

"So I suppose we need to figure out a way to get your things" Stefan murmured.

"Yes please" Bonnie said "I really need a change of clothes"

* * *

After much debate it was decided it would be fastest for Katherine and Damon to go get Elena. Bonnie and Tyler's could pose as Elena to access Tyler and Bonnie's houses and Damon could go straight to Elene's and get back quickly. Ric had insisted in going to his house himself. He had a book there he said he felt could help them and wanted to find it.

Elena was concerned about what Caleb would do to Damon if he was out in the open. But Katherine was convinced he wouldn't kill him. She figured he would have done so in the clearing if that's what he intended. He could have killed them all and just taken Elena. He clearly wanted to make a game out of this. He was a slow and deliberate type of being that reveled in making people suffer. Katherine had reminded them. Elena felt a shudder as she waited for Damon knowing she wouldn't relax until he was back with her.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked sitting across from her on the couch.

"I'm just worried about him" She said nervously.

"He'll be fine you heard Katherine" Stefan said.

"I hope so.." Elena said biting her nail.

"You really love him" Stefan stated simply.

"Yeah" She said softly "With all my soul"

He nodded slightly. "He does too. I can tell."

"I'm sorry Stefan" She said softly "I never wanted to hurt you"

"It's okay.. I'm glad you found that with each other it's really something special. You deserve that"

"Thank you" She said gazing at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry too" he said "For all the lying and just not being able to be what you needed...for everything really"

"Its okay" She said smiling slightly "Things tend to work out for the best anyway right? I'm with who I'm supposed to be with and maybe soon you will be with the one your supposed to be with"

"I don't know.." he said but the corners of his mouth turned upwards slightly.

"Stefan" Elena began "I know we were never really friends but maybe we could be that now?"

"I would like that" he agreed.

"Then as your new friend, can I give you some _friendly_ advice?"

"I suppose.." he said hesitantly.

"You denied her _twice_. If you want her back now your going to have to fight for her. She probably feels kind of unwanted. You should prove her wrong" Elena suggested as headed into the kitchen leaving Stefan with his thoughts.

* * *

Damon felt his senses rock with alert as he raced up to Elena's house. He could sense something was wrong ...very wrong. The last time he had this sensation was when they had found John dead in the kitchen. He felt a chill rise up his neck as he noticed that Jenna's car was in the driveway.

"Oh if it isn't Damon" The chilling voice came up from behind him "The soon to be ex or dearly departed. I haven't really decided yet"

"Stay the hell away from here" Damon growled turning to face Caleb.

"You don't get to give me orders" Caleb laughed. "I should just kill you right now for your blatant disrespect of your elders.. but lucky for you I'm not in a killing mood today. More of a gift giving mood. He sure to bring my Alana the gift I left for her and tell her ..

"Soon" He whispered the last word into Damon's ear and walked away slowly until he seemed to just vanish into thin air.

Damon carefully got control of his vampire senses before he slowly entered the house. Please let Jenna be okay, he said to himself as he entered.

"Elena?" Jenna's shaky voice called from the living room.

"No It's me Jenna" Damon said entering the room. Jenna was sitting on the couch holding a dozen black roses her face looked completely terrified.

"What happened?" Damon asked immediately running to kneel by her.

"A man a terribly beautiful man came here but he was _wrong_. There was something so wrong about him" Jenna mumbled her voice trembling.

"What did he want? Did you invite him in?" Damon asked urgently trying to get her to focus.

"He wanted me to give these to Elena but he pronouced her name wrong he called her Alana and he wanted to invite me to their wedding" She said alarm rising on her face. As reality set in on what she had just witnessed.

Damon grabbed the flowers from her and whipped them across the living room in anger.

"Do you know who he is? Where's Elena? I'm scared" Jenna voice came bursting out as tears started to reach her eyes.

He didn't even bother compelling her, Damon thought, He wanted her to be scared. He enjoys the fear. Damon realized grimly as he helped Jenna to her feet.

"Elena's okay. She's at the boarding house. I think you better come stay there too it's not safe here" Damon said leaping up the stairs to pack bags for them.

* * *

_**AN: Huge thanks everyone who has reviewed, read, put me on story alert or in your favorites! You all are my inspiration to keep going! I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Damon pulled up to the boarding house right after Ric and motioned him over.

"Jenna" Ric whispered "Why is she here?"

Damon had compelled her to sleep not sure what they were going to tell her yet. He explained to Ric what he walked in on at the Gilbert house and Ric's face got angry.

"Not only does he plan on kidnapping my stepdaughter, he's killed my wife and now he';s terrorizing my girlfriend?"

"Um.. Ric what was that you were saying the other night about Jerry.."

"Bot now" Ric grunted hoisting Jenna up to carry her into the house. "You better explain this to Elena quick before we get in there"

Damon nodded slightly and hurried into the house.

"Damon" Elena said hugging his neck "I'm so glad your okay"

"I'm fine but Caleb paid a visit to your house" Damon explained. "He freaked out Jenna pretty bad"

"Oh my god where is she?" Elena said looking alarmed.

"Ric's bringing her in right now. I compelled her to sleep"

"You compelled her?" Elena glared at him angrily.

"Elena she was freaked out and I had no idea what you wanted to tell her. Clearly she could sense Caleb is not human."

Elena sighed heavily. "I think we should discuss this with Ric. We cant just compel this away. Were going to have to tell er something"

"Ric came in then carrying Jenna he brought her to the guestroom and returned.

"So" he said. "What should we do?"

"I think we should tell her the truth" Elena sighed.

"Are you crazy?" Damon asked "Tell her she's staying in a house with a witch, 3 vampires a vampire hunter and a werewolf to avoid a fallen angel turned vampire?"

Elena smacked his arm "Well not in those exact words.. maybe a watered down version of the truth?"

"I think an alternate truth would probably be a better idea" Ric chimed in.

"You mean a lie?" Elena huffed "We cant keep lying to her"

"Elena.. your Aunt is either going to think _we_ are all crazy or _she_ is crazy if we try to tell her the truth." Damon said.

"So what do we tell her? Like you said you think she knows Caleb is not human or senses it" Elena asked.

"I think we agree with her on that. We say we all encountered Caleb and we are all freaked out by him. Were staying here to try to keep you away from him." Damon said admiring himself for putting a story together quickly.

"And she's not going to notice you the blood drinking, the teen locked in the cellar and the exact replica of me roaming the house?" Elena challenged her eyes sparking a bit with anger and passion at the same time.

"She doesn't need to know Tyler's even down there. We can explain Katherine as your long lost twin. She found you after your mother died. We can all keep our blood drinking confined to the basement. Problem solved" Damon smirked. "I do love how you challenge me though Miss Gilbert so sexy when your feisty"

"Stop I'm being serious" Elena said firmly "I'm tired of lying to her. We should just tell her the truth and if she freaks out we compel her to forget"

"No _I _would have to compel her to forget. But compelling is dangerous on an unstable mind. If Jenna freaks out at the truth and loses it compelling her to forget could send her over the edge" Damon said in a softer tone

"Elena I don't want to risk that" Ric spoke up.

Elena sighed and nodded slowly she supposed they were right on this. For now but maybe once all of this was over and things had settled a bit. Elena could give Jenna at least a little bit of truth.

* * *

Katherine returned soon after Damon and listened in horror as they explained what had happened at Elena's house.

"He really is playing games" Katherine spat out. "Did you get your book Alaric?"

"Yeah... I did actually it's a book written about Angels and Demons a rumor spread that a 'real' angel had written the book. It was mysteriously banned soon after" Ric explained pulling up his laptop.

"If we can contact this author maybe he can help us"

"It seems like a long shot" Katherine pointed out.

"Well it's the only shot we got right now" Elena murmured. "Do you think you will actually be able to find him?"

"Not on there you won't" Bonnie said entering the room. "I could do a locator spell and we could go to him."

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed "That's a great idea!"

"But then we would all be out in the open with Caleb stalking us" Katherine pointed out.

"It's a risk we'll have to take" Elena said.

"Not you" Damon said "You will stay here where your safe."

"No way!" Elena said "I think we are all safer of we stay together"

"I agree with Elena on this actually. Leaving her alone and isolated is a very bad idea. We should all go. He isn't going to kill Elena we know that." Katherine said.

"But he could kidnap her" Damon pointed out.

"And kill all of us" Ric added shuddering a bit as the memory of what Isobel looked like after Caleb had killed her hit him.

"He's going to try to do that at some point anyway we have to _fight_" Elena said.

"Your right" Damon said pulling her into his lap. "We cant just sit in here forever we have to stop him somehow"

"Why don't we see if Bonnie can even locate him and then decide if we are going?" Stefan suggested smirking a little.

* * *

Bonnie took the book and went into the other room to call the spell. She hoped it would work the book was Ric's personal belonging and not the actual Author's.. but... she had a strange feeling this was going to work somehow. She sensed the good out there would be willing to heko foght the evil. It was the natural balance of the world. They had all come together the way they had for a reason. Ric finding this book at this moment couldnt be a concindnce.

She started the spell quickly foscusing her energy on the chant as he held the book. She got a sense of Alaric in the other room immediately and concentrated chanting harder... show me the original owner of the book.. the one who out the words into it.. she said out loud as she felt her power surge.

She suddenly felt blackness embrace her and could no longer see the Salvatore library she had been standing in. She came to to realize she was in a cathedral. She looked around taking on the sights as a young beautiful looking priest came to greet her.

"You called for me?" he whispered.

"Yes...your Gabriel.. the author..I was trying to locate you" Bonnie said unable to take her eyes off the man. He was almost to beautiful to look at his face flawless his eyes deep brown. His hair was dark brown and slightly curly. Inhumanly beautiful.. but he didn't have that evil aura that surrounded from Caleb. Gabriel's aura was light and soothing.

"Yes I am Gabriel. I knew you were trying to locate me. I assumed that meant you were in desperate need of help."

"Yes we are.. my best friend is being stalked by a fallen angel that was marked with the vapire curse" Bonnie pleaded.

"What is his name child?"

"Caleb" Bonnie said with a shudder.

Gabriel took a sharp breath.

"You know of him?" Bonnie asked.

"Sadly..yes.. you cannot take him on on your own" Gabriel said slowly.

"I thought we couldn't defeat him at all" Bonnie said "But my ancestor came to me in a vison with a spell book to bring back the dead. I believe he can be defeated and the book may be the key. We were hoping we could find another angel or someone that could guide us and tell us what to do"

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Are you in a safe house?"

"Yes" Bonnie said somberly.

"Don't leave to come to me. I will come to you. Return to your friends now child. Your strength is starting to fade."

"But I didn't tell you where we are" Bonnie said as she felt herself fading.

"I'll find you" Gabriel said in a soothing voice as the darkness enveloped her again. She felt herself fall to the floor.

* * *

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Bonnie!" Elena was gently shaking her "Bonnie wake up!"

"Elena?" Bonnie sat up slowly.

"Are you okay?" Elena said peering into her friends eyes.

"Yeah" Bonnie moaned "I just used a lot of energy"

She heard Katherine click her tongue as if to say I told you so from the doorway.

"I will be fine though" Bonnie said louder glaring at Elena's look alike.

"If she cant handle a simple locator spell..." Katherine said letting her voice trail off.

"That's not what happened... Gabriel the angel knew someone was doing a locator spell on him so he pulled me to him. Spiritually" Bonnie explained. "He's going to help us, He's coming here"

"So he is an angel?" Ric said hopefully "And he can help us?"

"I think so" Bonnie nodded "He seemed to know who Caleb is. He basically told us to stay put"

"So he is coming here?" Damon asked "Does he know what to do with the weird spell book Emily gave you?"

"I think so.." Bonnie said "We didn't talk for long. I didn't have enough energy but I felt an amazing sense of good from him. We can trust him."

"When will he be here?" Elena asked.

"I don't know" Bonnie said sitting up slowly "We were in Rome. In the Cathedral. I would imagine it will be at least a few days"

"You should lay down for a while Bonnie regain your strength" Elena suggested.

Bonnie nodded and stood up "Where's Stefan?"

"He went to get groceries and blood bags.. good thing too. If we're all going to be stuck in this house until this Gabe guy gets here" Damon said.

"Gabriel" Bonnie corrected "And he's an angel not just some guy"

"Maybe I shouldn't have let Stefan leave" Katherine said softly "What if Caleb got to him?"

"I'm sure he's fine" Ric said but he didn't look very convinced. They all knew it was best to stay inside the boarding house where Caleb couldn't get them. But they had all felt a small sense of security during the day. Maybe they shouldn't have.. now that Bonnie was warned not to leave the house.. it seemed like the concept was a lot scarier then it was before.

"I'll call him" Damon offered fishing out his cell phone.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan picked up right away "I'm kind of in a hurry here"

"Yeah I know... look.. Bonnie found the angel guy... you need to get back here asap little brother. It's not safe with Caleb out there"

"I got the blood but I still need to go get some food" Stefan said "I'm almost at the grocery store now"

"Just grab a few things and run home forget about your car" Damon suggested feeling a little nervous.

"I'll be fine Da.." Stefan's voice cut off.

"Stefan?" Damon called into the phone.

"Well hello again Damon" Caleb sneered into the phone.

"Caleb?" Damon said alarm rising in his throat.

Katherine eyes widened in horror. "No"

"What the hell did you do to my brother you freak?" Damon demanded.

"Why nothing yet" Caleb sneered "What good is cutting down a tree in forest where no one can hear it fall"

"Leave my brother alone do you understand me" Damon grunted.

"You will see your brother again before he dies.. or before you die.. maybe I'll just kill all of you, I don't know yet. I'm sure my wife will help decide when the time is right" Caleb said in sing song voice.

The phone clicked off. Damon dialed Stefan's number back and got voicemail.

"Damn it!" He screamed throwing the phone.

"No he can't have Stefan" Katherine said the shock and horror leaving her face. Determination took over.

"Bonnie we cant wait for this Gabriel" Katherine said "We have to figure out what we're supposed to do and do it _now_."

"Katherine we need him. We don't know what to do." Bonnie augured firmly.

"I'm not losing Stefan!" Katherine yelled. "I will go get him myself if I have to!"

"Katherine stop!" Elena commanded putting her hands on Katherine's shoulders. "If we make the wrong move then Stefan and everyone else could end up dead."

Katherine sighed. "Will you hug me again?" She whispered softly enough that only Elena could hear her. Elena felt a twinge of surprise but pulled her lookalike into a hug nonetheless.

"Thanks" Katherine whispered "Your warmth makes me feel like every thing's going to be okay"

Elena nodded slightly and looked at Damon who stared back looking bewildered and confused. She just rolled her eyes slightly. She figured this was probably what Isobel saw in Katherine. She was was frozen in time at an age where she was very confused and traumatized as vicious and cruel as Katherine could be. As confident and graceful as she normally appeared, She had this childlike side to her that just needed to be comforted. Elena tried to imagine going through everything Katherine had and never having anyone to just put their arms around her and tell her it was going to be okay.

Katherine pulled back and composed herself she crossed the foyer to get herself a drink.

"What was that?" Damon whispered gliding over to Elena.

Elena shrugged "There's more to her then meets the eye"

"I swear Elena you are like gifted at getting vampires to turn off the switch or something."

He chuckled slightly as Katherine whipped around to glare at him.

"You have nothing here to drink that's suitable for a lady" she snarled. Clearly annoyed that he was laughing at her.

"There's a wine cellar in the basement" Damon shrugged "But maybe we should all be keeping clear heads here for _now _anyway. We have to figure out how we're going to get Stefan back"

Katherine sighed fear creeping into her delicate features. "We have to think like Caleb. He would love for us to go chasing after Stefan. He's trying to draw us out of the house"

"So that's the one thing we don't do then" Ric said firmly.

"He's not planning on killing Stefan yet" Damon said "he gave me a creepy message. He said it was no good cutting a tree down in the forest if no one could hear it fall"

"Meaning he intends to kill Stefan in front of us" Bonnie said shuddering.

"Right and then he said he might kill all of us. That his _wife_ would help him decide when the time is right" Damon added scratching his head in frustration.

"My god" Elena gasped "he's going to make me choose who lives and who dies"

Katherine shuddered. "But first we are all going to have to witness your wedding"

"That is** not **going to happen" Damon yelled standing up and going to the center of the room.

"We are going to find a way to stop this freak. I promise you that Elena and you know I would never break a promise to you"

"I know" Elena whispered going to him and kissing him tenderly. "And you won't"

"But I just really hate that you are all in danger because of me" Elena sighed gazing at Bonnie who's eye lids were getting heavy and she looked pale.

"Bonnie you should really lay down and get some rest" Elena said gently helping her friend into her guest room.

"I'm going to go check on Jenna" Ric said sighing as he got ready to give Jenna the alternate version of the truth.

* * *

"So.." Damon said realizing he and Katherine were alone on the foyer.

"So" She replied.

"What was with hugging Elena?"

"None of your business really" Katherine quipped. "She's family I needed her strength"

"I didn't think you were ever weak" Damon smirked.

"Everyone has weakness" Katherine replied "I just do a better job at hiding mine"

"I suppose" Damon replied.

"You don't even bother anymore" Katherine noted.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I mean hiding your feelings. Even when you were human you had a wall up around you. I always admired how well you held yourself back, It took me years to be able to to it so well. " Katherine said thoughtfully. "But now you don't even try to hide your emotions. Why?"

"That's none of your business really" Damon mocked.

"Maybe not.. I'm just curious." She said.

"Why are you curious about my life?" He asked.

"Don't get cocky Salvatore" Katherine quipped. "I didn't mean I was curious about _you_. More so why you would want to feel all the time. Stefan too. You both have decided to retain this humanity. I've been observing it since I've been here and I..um.. it actually seems like you guys enjoy it that way."

"I can't speak for Stefan. But Elena made me feel again and once I did I couldn't turn it off because it would mean turning off my feelings for her. I physically cant allow myself to do that." Damon said quietly.

"Love is a powerful emotion but it makes you weak" Katherine murmured quietly.

"Yeah your right it can" Damon agreed "But it can also make you stronger because love gives you something to fight for."

"I want to fight for Stefan." Katherine said quickly "I would die for him."

Damon raised his eyebrows slightly. "Good with you watching out for him I don't have to worry about him while I'm off traveling the world with Elena"

Katherine smiled at him. "What a tangled web we weave"

"Right.. funny how it all works out though" Damon replied.

"Yeah" Katherine said thoughtfully "No one is any one's second best anymore"

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone for reviewing the last few chapters! I hope you liked the Kath/Damon talk.**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Ric waited for Jenna to wake up feeling a little nervous.

"Ric?"She said her eyes fluttering open. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"The boarding house. Damon brought you here"

"Right... because that man came to the house.. My god what are we going to do" Jenna sighed.

"We all suspect something isn't right with that man. We're all staying here for now until he figure out what to do" Ric explained.

"Have you called the police? That man is a stalker" Jenna said sharply "Their is something very wrong about him."

"I know" Ric said calmly "But we aren't sure if the police can help us. I can't tell you everything but you have to trust me here. We are looking for answers"

"Who's we?" Jenna asked "You and Damon? This has to do with the secret founders council doesn't it?"

"You know about the founders council?"

"I've heard things" Jenna said. "Look Ric. I think I need the whole truth here. I'm tired of all these gaps"

"I don't.. I.." Ric stuttered unsure what to say.

"Something is off about this town. That much I know. All the animals attacks and strange events that have taken place. My senses always told me Elena was right in the middle of everything but I could never understand how. My mind said no way so I ignored it. But clearly that was a mistake. You need to fill me in here Ric. You owe me that much" Jenna sighed sitting up and gazing at him.

"I'm not sure where to start" Ric said slowly.

"Try the beginning why did you come here Ric? Were you looking for the man that killed your wife?"

"yes" he admitted.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes" he gulped. "But it turns out he didn't actually kill her"

"Who?" Jenna asked bracing herself.

"Damon" He replied.

Her eyes widened "I thought you were going to stay Stefan"

"No Damon" he replied "But he didn't actually kill her."

"What did he do to her then?" Jenna questioned.

"he turned her.. into a vampire"

"I see" Jenna said gritting her teeth. She sat their silent for a long moment. Her face seeming grasp some concept she had clearly tried to ignore but had most definitely suspected all along. Ric admonished himself for not giving Jenna enough credit she was pretty intuitive after all.

"You should probably ask Elena to come in here" Jenna said looking away and avoiding his gaze.

* * *

Ric held his breath as he walked into the kitchen. His face white.

Damon and Elena were making out against the counter island completely oblivious to his presence.

"Hey guys.." Ric said.

"Man you really need to work on your timing" Damon groaned pulling away from Elena to glare at him.

"Sorry I uh just talked to Jenna.." Ric mumbled.

"So did she buy it?" Damon asked.

"No" Ric replied "She knew there was more to it. More to everything she basically demanded the truth"

Elena's eyes widened.

"And did you tell her the truth?" Damon grunted.

"Some of it. I told her about Isobel" Ric replied wincing.

"One simple task teacher" Damon growled angry. "One small little task.."

"Is she okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah seems she suspected all along."

Elena's eyes danced and she smirked at Damon.

"I think an I told you so is order. I'll be expecting your apology in the form of a massage later" Elena winked her smirk widening.

"She uh wants to talk to you Elena" Ric said bursting her little bubble.

"Oh" Elena gulped. "Okay.."

Damon chuckled softly."Maybe we should wait for later for the 'I told you so speech', princess"

She turned to glare at him before nervously heading to the guestroom.

* * *

"Hi Jenna" Elena said sheepishly.

"Elena" Jenna said looking angry. "I trusted you."

"You still can" Elena said "I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to freak you out"

"So Damon is a vampire?"

"Yes.."

"Is Stefan too?"

Elena nodded. "Yes.. but they aren't the only vampires that have been in this town. And they always save it they don't hurt it."

"But Ric said Damon turned his wife into a vampire"

"Yes he did" Elena nodded

"Why did he do that?"

"She begged him too she wanted it."

"Why?" Jenna asked looking bewildered.

"It has to do with my ancestors. Its sort of in my blood to want this life. To be drawn to it."

"Elena.. are you saying you want to be a vampire too?" Jenna asked alarm raising in her face.

"Someday.. but not right away and not for the same reasons Isobel had.. I want to do it for love" Elena explained. "I couldn't go on letting Damon watch me get older and older until I just die. The hole that would leave in his heart would be to much to bare. I don't ever want to leave him. I want to be with him forever."

Jenna sighed "Even if it means becoming a monster?"

"You don't have to be a monster" Elena augured. "Besides Jenna turns out I'm a danger magnet and I really hate not being able to take care of myself properly. A part of me does crave the power I will have. That's something in my blood."

"So I guess you better tell me the whole story from beginning" Jenna said patting the bed for Elena to sit down.

"Okay" Elena said sitting "It's a long story"

"Well since we cant go home it seems we have all the time in the world" Jenna replied.

"Right" Elena sighed "It all started back in 1864...

* * *

Damon and Ric waited in the kitchen for 2 hours while Elena talked to Jenna.

"Do you think she's gonna freak out?" Damon asked nervously.

"No she really seemed pretty calm" Ric said "But I think she's pissed at me for not being upfront with her."

"Trust is a big thing with women of today" Damon agreed "I have never lied to Elena. You really should spend more time observing me Ric. You could learn a lot"

"Please" Ric spat out.

"Hey" Elena said as she and Jenna entered the kitchen. Jenna looked curiously at Damon and shook her head slightly.

"Everything okay?" Damon said shifting slightly.

"Well I wouldn't go that far" Jenna said "But Elena explained everything. I just really need a drink right now"

"I'll go get you some wine" Damon said hurrying down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Jenna" Ric said softly.

"I understand why you didn't tell me everything. But I don't enjoy being kept in the dark"

Jenna sighed. "Its a lot to take in right me some time"

Ric gulped and nodded.

The doorbell rang.

Elena cautiously walked over to the door and peeked out the window. The UPS truck was outside.

"Hello miss sign here please.." the delivery man said and thrust a package at her. She signed quickly and closed the door.

"Who was here?" Katherine asked coming up behind her.

"UPS?" Elena shrugged dropping the the large box and looking at it curiously.

"What's going on now?" Jenna asked gasping as she looked from Katherine to Elena and back again.

"You said you looked just like her but.. the resemblance is uncanny.." Jenna whispered in a hushed voice. She shuddered slightly know knowing what this identical twin of her niece was and what Damon was.. Stefan. But Elena had made it clear they could trust them. Jenna took a deep breath determined to remain strong for her niece.

Elena almost threw up when she opened the box. A black wedding dress stared out at her from inside with a bunch of envelopes addressed to everyone in the boarding house.

"What is that?" Jenna gasped as she looked into the box.

Katherine quickly ripped open an envelope and grimaced "An invitation to your wedding with Caleb.

She crumpled up the card and thew it on the ground. "Damn him"

"What's going on?" Damon said coming up from the basement with a wine bottle for Jenna.

He took a look at the dress and picked up the crumpled invitation as the girls just stared at the black lacy dress in horror.

"I'm done" Damon said firmly "I'm not playing these games with him anymore. I'm going to go get Stefan and If I have to die trying. I'm going to kill that bastard"

"NO!" Elena yelled racing after him as he Damon headed out the door.

"Stop" A voice commanded.

They all turned to gape at the beautiful man with curly brown hair as he slowly raised his hand and ushered Damon back inside.

* * *

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Stop" The man commanded. Damon felt a sense of calm wash over his body and found himself walking slowly back into the house.

"Allow me to introduce myself" The man smiled a genuine smile that seemed to make his whole face glow radiating a peaceful feeling out of him and into the room. "I am Gabriel, one of the chosen angels to be a watcher for mankind."

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person" Ric said sounding awed "I am Alaric. I owned your book."

"Did you enjoy it?" Gabriel asked.

"Very much so yes" Ric nodded.

"I'm Katherine Pierce" Katherine smiled seductively. "The pleasure is all mine"

Gabriel smiled and looked away "This is your descendant?" he gazed at Elena who blushed under his stare.

"Uh huh.. I'm Elena" Elena squeaked Jenna was standing next to her practiclly drooling. Damon grimaced annoyed at not being the center of attention. Even _Ric's _drooling over this guy, he thought to himself planning on ripping on him for it later.

"It's quite amazing the resemblance... I wonder if there is a something deeper then we realize at work here" Gabriel mused.

"So Gabriel.. how did you arrive here so fast. Bonnie said you were in Rome?" Katherine said gesturing to take his coat.

"Gabriel your here already" Bonnie exclaimed coming up from the basement with Tyler behind her. His eyes widened at the angel and he quickly glanced back at Bonnie.

"I got here as fast I could" Gabriel said allowing Katherine to take his coat.

As he removed his long coat his tanned muscles appeared to be even larger and more commanding under the fitted white shirt he wore complete with suspenders and black pants. He took down each suspender carefully as the girls all stood open mouthed and watched him. As soon as his suspenders came down wings flowed freely out from his bank. Even Damon gasped along with everyone else at the beautiful and mystical sight of the white silk like wings.

Gabriel smiled almost bashfully and carefully enclosed his wings flat again and put his suspenders back up. "I know the sight of my wings is quite spectacular. I didn't mean to shock any of you. I simply wanted to show you that I can trust you as you can all trust me."

"We know we can trust you" Bonnie whispered blushing harder.

"So tell us what we need to do tall, dark and handsome" Damon quipped "We don't have a whole lot of time for show and tell here. We got a psycho out there that's kidnapped my brother and plans to try to marry my girlfriend."

Gabriel nodded "I understand what Caleb has done. I believe I can be of help to you all"

"Can you kill him?" Katherine asked looking hopeful.

"No dear" Gabriel said "I'm afraid I can't even fight him, It's not allowed. However I can assist all of you in any way I deem necessary. I believe I will be a great benefit to you"

"Well that's just great" Damon scowled "If _you_ can't kill him and _we_ can't kill him then we're pretty much still screwed"

"Damon" Elena whispered "He is an angel. Please watch your language"

Damon scowled again as head Ric scoff.

Gabriel just smiled patiently "Caleb cannot be killed. He can however be banished from the earth. Only one person can do that."

"And that person is.." Katherine said through gritted teeth.

"The object of his obsession" Gabriel finished.

"Alana" Katherine groaned.

"Which is where the spell comes in. I have to bring her back from the dead to banish him right?" Bonnie pressed.

"Correct. However the spell is too complex for you. You simply don't have enough energy. The only way you will be able to complete the spell is if I let you use my life energy to complete it" Gabriel explained.

"Then what happens to Alana after all of this?" Katherine asked looking nervous.

"She returns to her resting place. She cannot stay" Gabriel said honestly.

Katherine nodded "But she won't be condemned to his side or anything right?"

"No dear" Gabriel said soothingly "She wouldn't be punished for doing good"

"But how is Alana going to know what to do?" Elena asked.

"She just will" Gabriel said. "Spiritual beings have great knowledge. It would be hard for any of you to understand as none of you have entered the afterlife. Vampires return too life to quickly to actually experience it"

"Earlier you said something abut a deeper meaning here" Katherine said "What did you mean by that?"

"The events that have led up to all of you coming together to protect this girl signifies something. Caleb has threatened your blood line for centuries yes?"

Katherine just nodded a bit surprised by how much he seemed to know.

"Each generation the women got stronger and more intuitive until finally she arrived" Gabriel gestured to Elena. "Not his Alana as he thought but a girl so similar he was bound to think she was. She even prepared for him without realizing she was. Just look at the people surrounding her. You couldn't ask for better protection. Elena I believe you were meant to destroy him"

Elena gasped as his words seemed to hit home. "Then destroy him I will"

"No we will" Bonnie said and everyone even Tyler nodded along with her.

"So what are waiting for" Damon said standing up "Lets go banish the f'er"

"Damon language" Elena whispered.

Gabriel just laughed "I don't offend easily. I admire his passion actually"

"But we cannot just forge out and get him. We need to entrap him. Bonnie is going to need time to complete the spell. You all are not strong enough to fight him off as he she does it" Gabriel explained.

"So then we play his stupid game one last time" Elena muttered "We pretend to show up for his '_wedding'_ and stall it as much as possible until Alana shows up"

"No way" Damon said "I'm not letting him get anywhere near you"

"I think she may be right" Gabriel nodded "It's really the best way. If he realizes what is happening he could kill Bonnie before she can complete the spell he could kill all of you."

"So he's gonna know if he sees her chanting what we're doing?" Elena shuddered.

"No but he will be afraid of whatever it is especially if he sees me." Gabriel said softly.

"I don't like this" Damon grunted "What is she cant do it fast enough and Elena ends up married to the guy?"

"Its a terrible risk but the marriage wouldn't be honored by God. It wouldn't be legitimate" Gabriel said.

"I don't care" Damon said storming out of the room angrily.

Elena started to follow him.

"Let me" Gabriel said. She nodded and watched Gabriel follow Damon into the other room.

* * *

"What do you want?" Damon glared at the angel even as a calm started taking over his body again.

"Will you stop sending me your hippie peace vibes please?" Damon muttered.

"I understand child" Gabriel said simply.

"No you don't" Damon said "You don't get it because you were never the bad guy. I was.. okay. I have done terrible things... things I don't deserve redemption for but somehow someway she came along and did it anyway. I can't lose her now. She had the good brother she had the hero that would never let harm come to her but she gave that up for me. The _bad_ brother and I made a promise to her. I cannot break that now. I owe her to much for that"

"Your right I was never evil. I was always good I chose good the moment I came to exist. But with good comes understanding. _You_ decided to change your life _you_ decided to love again and_ you _made the choice to be deserving of love in return Damon. You did that. You now have to believe in that love because it's stronger then Caleb it's stronger then evil." Gabriel said softly.

"I admire and envy you for that. For the choices you make and the love your allowed to have" Gabriel continued. "Your Elena didn't choose the bad brother over the good brother. She simply chose love and you did the same. You were never the bad brother you were never even completely evil Damon. You were marked with a terrible curse not ever meant to touch humans and somehow managed to retain your humanity even through that injustice."

"How do you know so much?" Damon shuddered slightly.

"I'm a watcher. I know most everything. But as you mentioned earlier we don't have time to go over my talents right now" Gabriel smiled and Damon felt a peace come over him despite himself.

"Seriously stop doing that" Damon smirked.

"I honestly didn't do anything this time" Gabriel said.

"Listen Damon" Gabriel said "I shouldnt do this.. it is actually forbidden_ however _because I am helping all of you defeat a fallen angel the 'I can assist you in any way I see fit' clause allows me to make this exception"

"Which is?" Damon asked his curiosity peaked.

"I am going to give you the strength to fight Caleb not defeat him. But at least be able to hold him off if Bonnie can't complete the spell fast enough"

"How?" Damon asked quietly.

"First I need you to understand that this will change your life. You have to vow never to use this power for evil. If you do.. I will have no choice but to end your existence"

"I promise" Damon said solemnly

"I am placing my trust in you. Power can make many men drunk and cause serious issues..."

"Been there, done that" Damon smirked "Got a few T shirts.. All I want right now is a safe life with Elena"

"Okay" Gabriel said slowly "Before we go to banish Caleb. I am going to feed you my blood. It will make you almost as powerful as him."

Damon dropped his mouth open and widened his eyes.

"This power isn't going to leave you like human blood when the life force is used up it will stay with you forever. If you decide to sire anyone they will also gain some of the strength. Their actions will reflect even heavier on you because I will be watching" Gabriel warned.

"I understand" Damon said "I will never abuse this power and I only plan on turning one person and I know she would never abuse this power either"

"I trust you then child" Gabriel said.

"Thank you" Damon said feeling a brand new hope emerge inside of him.

* * *

Please review! :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"I cant believe I actually have to put this dress on" Elena groaned looking at the hideous black lace dress Caleb had shipped her a few days ago. She couldn't believe how fast the time went by after Gabriel arrived and they started planning.

He had been spending a lot of time with Bonnie mentoring her and showing her how to use his life energy to call the spell. If Elena didn't know any better she would swear Tyler was jealous. he was always waiting outside the room for them to emerge with a grim expression on his face.

"I cant believe your going through with this at all" Jenna said trying to hold back tears. "What if something goes wrong?"

"It_ won't_" Elena said firmly drawing as much strength from inside herself as she could. Damon had explained to her what Gabriel was going to do for them though no one else could know. It gave Elena a hopeful feeling knowing he would never let this marriage actually happen.

Caleb had no idea what they had at their disposal. He had even sent a threatening letter stating he would kill Stefan and his surprise guest if they didn't show up for his wedding. It worked perfectly with their plans. If Caleb assumed they only showed up because of his threat it kept the level of surprise on their side.

Elena pulled the black dress over her head. It was cut extremely low and most of her cleavage showed. The dress itself was long and lacy and came all the way down to her feet where it looked tattered at the end. The black veil was just over the top. Elena thought it looked like a bad bride of frankenstein costume from the mall. The only thing that made her smile was gazing at the diamond hearts necklace that hung from her bare neck. It glistened brighter then ever as if telling her love was on their side.

* * *

Damon paced nervously in the parlor waiting for Gabriel to arrive. He tried to shake out his nerves and assure himself everything was going be alright. He wasn't sure how much power Gabriel's blood was going to give him or how he was possibly going to be able to withstand looking at Caleb's face without lunging for it the second he saw him.

"Just keep it together" Damon told himself taking a deep breath as Gabriel entered the room.

"It's almost time to leave" Gabriel said quietly.

"Yes" Damon said feeling a little awkward. "Are we ready then?"

"Yes it's time" Gabriel said pulling up his arm to reveal a glass full of blood.

"I could hardly return to the Cathedral with a vampire bite" He explained.

Damon nodded feeling relieved. He didn't really want to bite an angel. He felt the life force within the cup fill his senses instantly. He patiently pushed his vampire urges back for the moment needing to show Gabriel he could indeed trust him with this power.

"Thank you" Damon said to the angel it seemed like the right thing to do. It wasn't every day they just gave out this kind of power to vampires practically vampires like Damon after all.

"No need to thank me. It is my duty to protect mankind" Gabriel said. "You all called for my help and here I am"

"Do all angels consider vampires still a part of mankind?" Damon asked.

"Most.. yes. The mark which has been over time referred to as the vampire's curse was never meant to touch humans. It was a punishment for evil angels before they were stricken from the heavens.

Many of us feel partially responsible for vampires and the havoc they cause. Humans were not meant to be able to handle bloodlust it goes against their very nature. But somehow many of you found ways to adapt and still retain your humanity. I find that admirable" Gabriel said thoughtfully.

Damon nodded taking all of this in. He took a long look at the cup in his hand. This power he had been handed. To think what he would have done with this a year ago. But not now. Never again would he be drunk with power would he kill without cause. Gabriel a man of pure good and light was trusting Damon with this power for a greater purpose and to save the one thing Damon lived for. He would prove Gabriel and Elena right he would prove _himself_ right.

He gulped down the glass quickly and instantly felt the power surge through his body. He relaxed and let it set in doormat on his body until he needed it the most.

* * *

"You almost ready?' Katherine asked entering Elena's room she cringed at the sight of Elena in the horrible dress.

"Will I ever be" Elena muttered.

"I still just can't get over it" Jenna shook her head looking from Katherine to Elena in astonishment.

"You'll get used to it" Katherine replied tiredly "Or not... I'll be gone once this is all over so.. no worries right" She flopped down on Elena's a bed a little to quickly.

"Katherine you need blood" Elena said studying her doppelganger carefully. She wasn't anywhere near as vibrant as she usually was. Elena knew Katherine had drank the last blood bag yesterday and they couldn't leave to get more.

"I'll be fine" Katherine said quietly.

"No" Elena said sitting down next to her "You are going to need strength. She lifted her wrist to Katherine ignoring Jenna's horrified gaze.

"No.. no" Katherine said pushing Elena's arm. "It's way to weird to drink from someone who has a blood bond"

"It is?" Elena said confused.

"Every time a vampire drinks from you and gives you blood in return you build a more you do it the more it intensifies. Once you exchange at the same time.. you sort of connect to each other. Your blood sort of belongs to Damon and he would be able to sense someone drinking from you and.. well.. like I said it's just really weird" Katherine said nodding at Jenna who looked kind of sick.

"Sorry Jenna" Elena mumbled.

Jenna just nodded slightly.

"But Katherine you don't stand a chance if you don't drink. Your weak already" Elena augured.

"You are really bossy for a human you know that" Katherine smirked. "Look I can't drink from you or Bonnie because she needs as much life energy as she can get. Tyler's blood might hurt me I'm not sure.. I guess I could ask Alaric he seems nice enough..."

"No" Jenna said firmly "_I'l_l do it"

"What?" Elena asked "No Aunt Jenna"

"Look Elena I'm stuck here as the one person with no special abilities to protect you. If I can do this at least I'm doing something right?"

"But.." Elena said.

"It's okay really" Jenna said "I do _not _want her feeding from Ric"

"Possessive" Katherine smirked.

"You could be less rude seeing as how I'm offering you my blood" Jenna snapped looking slightly distressed but determined nonetheless.

"Your right" Katherine replied gracefully "I could compel you to make it easier?"

"No I don't want you poking around in my mind" Jenna sighed "Just do it"

She held up her arm Katherine took it gently. She vamped out quickly and bit carefully making sure to leave a nice clean line that would heal easy. The least she could for Elena, Katherine figured. She drew what she needed from Jenna quickly. Licked the wound closed and returned her features turned right back to normal and not a trace of blood spilled even on Katherine's lips. The whole process took less then a few minutes.

Elena stared wide eyed and slightly awed at Katherine who chucked when she caught Elena's stare.

"Years of practice" Katherine said.

"Are you okay Jenna?" Elena asked pulling her eyes away from what was immanently her distant future.

"Yes, the initial pierce stung but after that it felt fine. It was fast. Didn't hurt anymore then getting a shot" Jenna replied looking slightly dazed.

"If you find the right pulse point and draw the blood at a consistent but rapid place it doesn't cause any pain to the donor." Katherine smirked slightly.

"Well okay so I'm going to go..." Jenna said hurrying out of the room to find Alaric.

* * *

"Well I suppose we have to get going" Elena said nervously looking at the clock.

"Do you want me to walk down the stairs with you?" Katherine offered.

"Yeah sure" Elena said not really feeling any relief. She still felt extremely exposed in this dress. It screamed Caleb to her and and she hated wearing it as much as she dreaded the look on Damon's face when he saw her in it.

She could feel her heart pounding as Katherine took her hand and led her down the stairs. She heard the collective gasps from the room below and closed her eyes in horror wishing she would have put a jacket on to cover up somewhat. Katherine pulled her the rest of the way down the stairs as Elene couldn't will her legs to keep walking.

She felt Katherine let go of her hand as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She suddenly felt a familiar hand brush her shoulder softly and then felt the cool leather hit her shoulders as Damon covered with his jacket. She looked up gratefully as his serene and calm eyes.

"Its going to okay princess" he said and Elena felt like it was as she gazed into his loving eyes.

"I love you Damon Salvatore" She whispered.

"I love you to Elena Gilbert" He said kissing her tenderly.

"Ahem.." Ric cleared his throat loudly.

"Why are you always the one who interrupts me?" Damon shot at him.

Jenna giggled holding up the wine bottle and leaning in to Ric.

"Uh.. Ric not a great time for your lady to be hammered" Damon said.

"I'm okay" Jenna said quickly putting the bottle down. "Just getting over a rather_ awkward _moment."

Katherine coughed loudly.

"Okay" Gabriel said silencing the room "Perhaps should explain your purposes?"

"Right" Damon said feeling a sense of pride as he took charge of the room.

"First of all Bonnie" Damon said looking at her directly "You leave here first and start acting like your heading home. Act like your mad or something to throw him off. We will all leave right after that so _if _he's watching his attention will focus back on us and not you."

She nodded "Then circle back and meet Gabriel in the woods near the graveyard?"

"Exactly" Damon nodded "Start the spell immediately who knows how much time we have"

"The rest of us stall as much as possible without pissing Caleb off to much. Everyone just stand guard. If it gets to a point I don't like and Alana hasn't arrived yet I'm going to fight him. Do not intervene any of you just trust me. That includes you Elena"

She nodded slightly.

"Tyler, your job is to guard her at any cost. Do not let her near Caleb"

"I understand" Tyler nodded.

"Katherine if all hell breaks loose just start running the humans as far away as possible motion Stefan to help you. Let me handle Caleb I can hold him off" Damon continued.

"How?" Katherine asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry how just do as I say"

"_Excuse me_.." She said haughtily "I've got 300 years on you not to mention I'm your maker"

"Now is not the time to pull rank Pierce" he replied "Just trust me on this"

"Fine your funeral" She threw her hands up and glanced at Elena who should be protesting more...she thought but dismissed it for the time being.

"Elena" Damon said pulling his face down to hers and talking to her in a whisper "If I lose you tonight. This is all for nothing. I need you to promise me that you will stand back just this one time. I need you to let me save you"

"I promise" She said her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I trust you completely. You won't let him kill you because you wouldn't leave me"

"I love you" he whispered again.

"Ready?" he said louder facing the room "Head out Bonnie"

Bonnie nodded and left the boarding house.

* * *

Please review! This is pretty much a two part chapter. The next part should be up tonight. I'm editing it right after I post this!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

* * *

_Bonnie raced quickly out of the boarding house. Her nerves calmed as she didn't feel any eyes on her she waited until she heard the cars moving before circling back to the woods to meet Gabriel._

_She felt her fears completely disappear when she stared into his face. He smiled meaning to calm her but it gave her goosebumps instead. She brushed off the odd feeling as she took his hand and prepared to start her spell._

* * *

Elena shuddered as they reached the graveyard. Black roses and candles were set out everywhere. Chairs had been set up next to gravestones. Caleb stood waiting under a crude looking barbed wire alter. Elena could see the backs of two men. One she assumed was Stefan but she couldn't get a very good view of the other one.

She heard Damon draw a sharp breath.

"Who?" She whispered.

"Jeremy" He grunted.

Elena felt her heart drop. Damon gritted his teeth trying to figure out how to deal with this dangerous surprise of Caleb's.

"My guests have finally arrived" Caleb's voice boomed out as he walked toward the car.

They all stepped out of the car's cautiously. Caleb turned to Elena. "We thank everyone for joining us tonight don't we dear?" He preened.

Elena shuddered at his touch and moved closer to Damon. Caleb growled in fury.

"Never mind him now. " he said to no one in particular.

"So I must now ask my guests to take your seats. Except for Alana of course and Katherine." he smirked "Its only fitting you be the one to give her to me"

Katherine glared at him in anger as she pulled Elena to the back to prepare.

"No Elena you can't do this!" Jeremy shouted starting to run towards his sister. He looked form her to Katherine in confusion.

"The one in the weird outfit" Katherine replied. "Go take your seat kid. You can't mess with this guy"

"No Elena" Jeremy said firmly.

Elena tried to beg him with her eyes to go tried to tell him she had a plan when Damon picked up Jeremy and carried him back to his chair whispering something.

"No more dramatic interruptions please"Caleb laughed chilling and took his place at the alter the music started.

* * *

_Bonnie begun chanting quickly and steadily until the world started to fade. She found darkness surrounding her from all angles. She searched for a sense of something. She felt her energy quickly fade in the strange place and started to feel like she was falling._

_"Pull energy from me Bonnie now" Gabriel urged. _

_Bonnie pulled herself up and pulled in his life force just as he showed her. The room started to take form then it was a vast amount of space filled with strange shapes and colors. Bonnie tried to concentrate she chanted a little louder for a moment until she could feel the spirit she seeked._

_"Alana" Bonnie called out _

* * *

Elena slowly peeled off Damon's jacket and hung it on the back of a chair.

'It will be okay' Katherine mouthed taking her arm.

They walked as slowly as possible down the aisle. Elena avoided all the sad and horrified gazes. She felt a strange sense of strength come over her it made her feel calm. She noticed Katherine was gripping her tighter.

When they reached the end of the aisle Elena shuddered.

"Who gives this woman to me" Caleb demanded Katherine cruelly.

"I do" Katherine whispered but didn't lighten her iron grip on Elena's arm.

"Then let go" Caleb demanded.

Katherine let go reluctantly and sat in the front, She looked at Caleb's evil face. Please let him decide to 'play with us' for a while she thought, we need more time.

* * *

_"Hurry child the wedding has started" Gabriel called down._

_"Alana come" Bonnie called out again with more strength._

_She started to feel the energy on the room circle around and move coming together into a tornado like swirl of colors as it awakened. Bonnie gasped momentarily at the mere sight. _

_"Keep going" Gabriel encouraged._

_Bonnie focused harder and continued to chant._

* * *

"Ah.. Alana" Caleb said taking her hand. Elena felt a chill go down her spine.

"We are all gathered here today to witness a wedding centuries in the making" Caleb said facing the crowd of angry glares in his direction gleefully "A special night that signifies the end for most of you. I simply cannot allow my wife to keep all of you. After all I spoiled Katherine and look how that turned out"

He laughed cruelly at his own joke and continued "So Alana will get to choose 2 of you to keep as pets. Any two besides Katherine or Damon I have my own plans for them of course"

Elena started at him in complete horror.

"So lets skip all the formalities and cut to the chase" Caleb boomed "I will act as priest seeing as how I _am _an angel"

"Do I Caleb take my young again Alana to be my wife?" he said facing the crowd.

"I do" he said turning back to Elena.

"Now do you Alana take me as your husband, owner and maker for eternity?"

Elena felt herself shaking as Damon stood up.

"No she does not" he growled pushing Elena back softly towards Tyler where he jumped in front of her and guarded her. Jeremy seemed to take it as a cue and guarded her other side.

"Your going to fight me?" Caleb mocked laughing.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm going to do you evil piece of shit" Damon lunged.

* * *

_"Hurry Bonnie Hurry" Gabriel begged sensing the fight about to take place._

_Bonnie chanted furiously and then called again. "Alana please" _

_The colors all seemed to stop swirling and became a huge blur that hurt Bonnie's eyes to look at._

_"I' here" A gentle voice said emerging from the blur. It all seemed to seep inside of her the colors the aura but still emanated off of her at the same time giving her a colorful glow. She looked a lot like Elena but at least 5 or 6 years older. Her cheekbones a bit more defined and her eyes older, wiser. Her skin was a luminescent white to white to be compared to Katherine or Elena's. _

_She moved with such grace it seemed like she was floating. Bonnie's mouth hung open as Alana grabbed her arm._

_"Bring me back. We don't have much time" Alana said. Bonnie nodded and finished chanting hoping she wasn't to late._

* * *

Damon lunged at Caleb quickly and grabbed hold of his throat. Caleb threw him off surprised. He flew at Damon with his fist but Damon ducked out of the way and came back at him with a hard fist to the jaw. Caleb fell off balance unprepared for this. Damon took the opportunity to rush him but Caleb caught him and threw him backwards.

Damon thudded to the ground. Stefan started toward him but Katherine rushed over and pulled him looked at her questionably. She nodded to Damon who was lying on the ground but as soon as Caleb lurched over him he sprung up and gouged his fingers in his eyes.

Caleb actually screamed in pain as Damon gouged him further pushing him backwards against a tree. Caleb thudded to the ground this time. He rose angry his back wings flapping out behind him and his fangs protruding.

"I'll kill you all!" He screamed loudly.

"No you won't" A musical voice chimed out as Alana emerged from the woods and faced off with Caleb.

"Alana" Katherine whispered in awe Stefan caught her before she fell to her knees.

"Alana? But how?' Caleb said looking at Elena and then back at Alana again. His face grew more angry.

"Did you honestly think I would come back to you? After the things you've done. Not to my mothers children but to _my _children Caleb" Alana said shrilly.

"I _banish_ you" She continued throwing her arms up into the air.

"No" he called out as a lightening bolt suddenly hit the spot he was standing on and just like that he was gone.

Everyone stood speechless and stared at Alana in amazement and wonder. She nodded as Bonnie and Gabriel came to join them.

"He's gone" She said simply.

"Alana.. I'm so sorry" Katherine cried.

"I forgive you mother" Alana said turning to her "I love you"

She disappeared as Katherine called out "I love you too"

Katherine did sink to her knees this time on tears. Stefan pulled her into his lap and comforted her.

"Its over" Elena said relieved as she looked from face to face at all the people who had helped her. Katherine and Stefan walked hand in hand to join them. The all stood there for a moment the whole group. Bonded by this incredible experience by what they had seen and what they had done.

"I'm glad I was able to help. I congratulate all of you in your success you ridded the world of a terrible evil" Gabriel said.

"Are you leaving?' Bonnie asked softly.

"Yes" He replied "My duties call"

"Thank you Gabriel" Elena said softly.

"No need" He replied and flew off quickly causing everyone to gape in awe once again.

"I think Stefan and I are going to walk back to the boarding house" Katherine said "We have some things to talk about"

Stefan nodded as he led her out of the graveyard they picked it up to a run when they entered the woods.

"Bonnie you look exhausted" Tyler said "I can I give you a ride?"

"Sure" she smiled hugging Elena for a long moment before leaving.

"Elena" Jenna cried hugging her tightly "I'm just so glad your okay"

"We're all okay" Elena said soothingly.

"Elena I am so sorry about the way I acted "Jeremy said hugging his sister.

"Its okay Jer" Elena said "Its over"

"So why is Katherine with Stefan and Damon with you?" he whispered as she hugged him.

"Long story" She smiled.

"Maybe you could tell me all about it when you bring me back to camp tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure thing little bro" Damon said "We'll take care of you"

Jeremy scowled "We need to discuss your intentions with my sister"

Damon faked a scared look.

"Ha, ha" Jeremy said "Seriously though kicking that Caleb guys ass was bad ass"

"I have to agree" Ric nodded "How did you find that kind of strength"

"Just had something to fight for" Damon shrugged ignoring his questioning gaze.

"Well why don't I bring Jenna and Jeremy home?" Ric offered seeing Jenna yawn.

"Sure we'll see you in the morning" Jenna said giving Elena another hig before following Ric and Jermey to the car.

* * *

Damon waved them off impatiently. Elena turned and walked toward the chair she left Damon's jacket on. She quickly slipped the awful dress off and pulled his jacket on.

"Well well" He said "Alone at last"

"mm" Elena agreed leading him out of the graveyard and towards the woods.

"I kept my promise" She said turning to face him.

He kissed her softly "Thank you, I really needed to be your hero"

"And you _were_" She said huskily "It was really sexy the way you kicked his ass"

"Oh _yeah_" he said looking over her lustfully. "You are a pretty damn sexy damsel in distress"

"Well I'm not your typical damsel" She teased walking backwards from him.

"So what kind of damsel are you?" He teased back closing the space between them and gently pushing her against a tree.

"The kind that strips down to a leather jacket and seduces her man in the woods after he saves her" She said softly stroking his cheek.

"You are in luck princess because that's my favorite kind" he replied before kissing her passionately.

* * *

_**AN: I hope you liked! I am going to do one more chapter after this to close everything up. I have really enjoyed writing this and want to give a huge thanks to all the reviewers! You guys truly rock! Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed the story and the last battle scene Please review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Katherine and Stefan both sat in the parlor as they entered the boarding house.

"Wow" Stefan said shaking his head.

"Yeah" Katherine mumbled "I knew the plan but to see it all come together.. was just something else. I don't think I will ever be able to stop thinking about that moment seeing my daughter.. her forgiving me"

"You were not to blame for what happened to her" Stefan said "Don't be like me Katherine. Wallowing in guilt gets you nowhere"

"Stefan I have never once _wallowed_" Katherine said wincing.

"Okay then buried everything inside?" He prodded.

"Well yes I've done that.. but _honestly_ I'm a lady from a high class family. Airing your dirty laundry in public was never considered acceptable"

"I'm not public" Stefan countered.

"I know" She smiled "I did open up to you to all of you. Telling the story of Alana was the most difficult thing Ive ever done"

"I know it was " He said softly "I was really proud of you in that moment"

"So this is getting a little to Oprah for my liking now" She said rolling her eyes.

"So what did that freak do to you?" Katherine asked changing the subject.

"Just grabbed me and kept me in a strange cellar. Then Jeremy showed up this morning. I freaked. I knew you guys would have a plan but he didn't"

"How did he even know about Jeremy.. he's not a Pierce. Very strange for Caleb to track Elena's brother. It actually doesn't fit his pattern" Katherine murmured.

"I have a strange feeling that someone called Jeremy and he showed up at the house. Caleb probably grabbed him then" Stefan said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah he wasn't shocked enough by everything.. someone filled him in"

"Who do you think it was?"

"No idea" Stefan said

"What about Damon's _strength_?" he countered "Where did that come from?"

"I don't think he is allowed to tell anyone.. and it's best if we don't guess" Katherine replied leaving Stefan with a confused look.

"Katherine I owe you an apology" Stefan said suddenly tired of beating around the bush. "I had no right to choose what was best for us without your opinion on it. Denying you was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I'll regret it forever. "

"Your right it was pretty stupid" She agreed "But not as stupid as telling your father about vampires"

"Yeah.. I guess that was pretty bad" He said sheepishly.

"Or keeping a picture of me on your dresser for your girlfriend to have to look at every night.. that was pretty stupid too.." She continued.

"Okay.. I get it" Stefan said.

Katherine ignored him standing up. "But the _stupidest_ thing you ever did was fall for me"

"No.." He said.

"But..." She said smirking "Since you already did.. and there's no going back _now_.. perhaps we could try to move forward.. together?"

"I would love that" He said standing up and kissing her.

"I love you Katherine" He said sweetly.

"I love your stupid ass too" She groaned kissing him back.

* * *

Elena and Damon quietly slipped into her bedroom window after their tryst in the woods. It was nearly 3 am. Elena heard a soft knock on the door.

"Jer?" She said opening the door.

"Hey" he said looking at Damon quickly he rolled his eyes and looked back to Elena and grimaced.

"Gross Elena! You've got leaves on your hair" He groaned.

"Oh my gosh" She exclaimed running into the bathroom to comb out her hair. Thankful that at least she had a change of clothes in Damon's car. The situation could have been much more embarrassing.

Damon chuckled as he felt Jeremy smack his arm.

"Didn't hurt" Damon shrugged.

"You better be good to her" Jeremy said trying to look threatening.

"I will" Damon said his face serious "I love your sister. I will never hurt her"

"Good" Jeremy said "Hey listen about what I did.. with Anna's blood"

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Damon said gently.

"No it's okay. I just wanted you to know I didn't do it just because of what you said. I really did want to shut everything off. It was a selfish stupid decision. To think what I could have done if I had turned and Elena had come home..." He shuddered. "Anyway I'm sorry for the all the grief I caused"

"Hey kid listen" Damon said "I have made a lot of mistakes in my life too. Some I wish I could take back some I don't care to even think about. The important thing is how you move past it"

"That's pretty good advice" Jeremy smiled.

"Well.. I have been a big brother for over a century. I get it right every once and awhile" Damon smirked.

Elena stepped out of the room her eyes bright.

"You were listening weren't you?" Jeremy accused.

"A bad habit I picked up" Elena said winking at Damon.

"Look Elena I'm really sorry" Jeremy said "I don't ever want to hold a grudge against you again. When I found out what was happening to you here.. I freaked out at the idea of losing you. I promise I'm going to a better brother for now on"

"Thanks Jeremy" Elena said hugging him "It's okay really. Your forgiven"

"What did you say?" Damon cocked an eyebrow at Jeremy.

"You really want me to repeat all of that?" Jeremy said looking horrified.

"No.. about when you found out what was happening.._ who _told you what was going on?" Damon asked.

"A friend" Jeremy said

"Which friend?" Elena prodded.

"Someone that knows I would want to help my sister." he replied "See you in the morning"

Elena looked to Damon who just shrugged.

"Oh well I guess" She said.

"That was really nice hearing you talk to Jeremy" She said running her hands through his hair.

"Well he's your brother. Besides I kind of like the kid" He smiled pulling Elena to the bed with him they bumped the wall in the process making a noise.

"Thin walls" Jeremy yelled from next door.

"And I take that back" he said gritting his teeth.

Elena laughed and threw her leg around him "I'm sure we could challenge ourselves to be quiet"

"Damon scoffed "I could maybe.. but not you"

"Oh please" She teased "Cocky much. I could make it through the whole time without making a peep"

"Yes I am very cocky and for good reason _and_ you love it" he replied

"I do love it and you do have good reason. But so do_ I _Damon" She bantered.

"I can't argue there" He said drinking her in with his eyes.

"I will most definitely make you groan _way _before you make me" She continued.

"Well its going to fun proving you wrong" He said pulling her on top of him.

* * *

Elena grimaced as they piled into Damon's car early the next morning to bring Jeremy back to camp. Elena and Damon decided to go back to the cabin and enjoy a few guilt free weeks there together after dropping Jeremy off. So she had to get up even earlier to pack up.

"Why so early" She groaned.

"I wasn't even supposed to leave" Jeremy replied. "I figure the sooner I get there the better"

"What are you going to tell them?" Elena asked.

"Um.. actually Damon.. could you.."

"Yeah little bro. I'll take care of it" he smiled as his phone started ringing.

"Stefan?" He answered "Why are you up so early?"

"Yeah fine" He said closing his phone.

"What did he want?" Elena asked.

"He wants us to stop by before we leave.. I guess" He shrugged and started to the boarding house.

Katherine and Stefan were standing outside of the house waiting for them.

"I'll just wait in here.. to weird" Jeremy said putting his headphones in.

"Yeah me to" Damon said relaxing back.

"No.. you will not" Elena said pulling his arm "Let's go"

He groaned and followed her out of the car.

"Hey" Elena said greeting them with Damon in tow.

"Hey.. sorry for the awkwardness" Stefan said gesturing to where they were standing. Elena almost laughed at the irony they were standing in the same spot they had when Damon and Elena had faced off with Katherine and Stefan.

"We just wanted to say goodbye" Stefan continued quickly "Its time to get out of here for a while"

"So you two are back together?" Elena asked.

Katherine nodded "Seems that way" at the same time as Stefan said "Yes" smiling.

"Spare us the details" Damon said making a gagging face.

"Anyhow" Katherine rolled her eyes "We didn't want to leave without saying goodbye"

"Uh.. thanks" Elena said and then smirked "Nana"

"Don't ever call me that again" Katherine smirked back and then hugged her.

Elena smiled at her look alike as she pulled away. "Good luck"

"Yeah you too" Katherine said smiling "Take care of her Damon"

"You know I will" Damon smirked.

Stefan grimaced a bit.

"Your going to miss my fantastic one liners little brother" Damon said.

"Yeah.. I will" Stefan admitted extending his hand to Damon.

"I wish you the best Elena" He said turning to her.

"I wish the same for you Stefan" Elena said sincerely. "Good bye"

"Bye Elena" he hugged her quickly and awkwardly.

She pulled away and looked from Stefan to Damon.

"What?" Damon said "I'm not hugging anyone"

"Oh come on" Katherine said "Brothers don't shake hands..."

"Brothers hug" Stefan finished giving Damon a quick man-ish hug barley touching him.

"That was the first and last time we ever do that" Damon smirked. "See ya around Stefan.. don't hurt him Katherine" he added.

Damon took Elena's hand and led her back to the car. They both smiled a little as they walked away from their pasts and into their futures together.

~ The end~

* * *

**_AN: I hope you all enjoyed the story. Huge thanks to the reviewers and anyone who read it. It was so much fun to write. I left the Jermey mystery unsolved for fun. I tried to leave it pretty open ended for sequels possibilities. I'm open to ideas.:) Please send me one last review and let me know what you thought of the ending or the story! Thanks again! Heidi Mae _**


End file.
